Against All Odds
by alliegrl
Summary: Sally-Anne Perks enters her fifth year only to find that it's far from ordinary. Her friends are keeping secrets from her & a certain Slytherin is up to something. As Sally-Anne tries to figure it out, the magical realm is in full swing to repeat History
1. Prologue

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters.

–**Allie**

Warning: This Fiction Contains OotP Spoilers.

  
*  
*  
*

The Change

Author: just4uB

All Rights Reserved

When a Girl is on her own

When her heart owns nothing called affection

A shining mirror is then her heart

Where everyone tends to see his reflection

But when comes a time in her life

When she is no more the same

The utmost change comes to her heart

Which turns from mirror to frame

Where his loving image stays forever

And her mind forever, holds his name.


	2. The Summer Of Change

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**            Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch 1

The summer had been particularly hard for Sally-Anne, not because she had failed potions or that her boyfriend who she had met at the beginning of summer break had broken up with her. No the reason she felt so terrible was that Cedric Diggory, a seventh year and fellow Hufflepuff, had recently been murdered by Voldemort.

Sally-Anne shivered at the thought of the dark lord. She had first thought Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been off his rocker for even thinking that he-who-must-not-be-named had returned. 

She decided to face facts when her conscience bluntly pointed out that Harry Potter had been through a lot in the past years, and that he was probably not lying about this one. 

_If Dumbledore trusts him that's good enough for me!_

Sally-Anne thought once more about the events of last year before she heard her mother calling to her from downstairs. She sat upright from her bed and aimlessly walked over to her bedroom door.  She opened it slowly and called down to her mother.

"Yes mum?"

"Dear, you have an owl!"

Sally-Anne's face turned to puzzlement as she left the sanctuary of her room and began descending the stairs. Why hadn't the owl come directly to her in her room? She entered the kitchen and her question became answered immediately.

"Serine, you little devil you! Why didn't you deliver that to me?" Sally-Anne cooed in mock anger. Serine, a miniscule barn owl, belonged to her good friend Susan Bones. 

Sally-Anne trudged across the kitchen floor and scooped the owl into her arms. She turned and made to leave the kitchen but her mother called her back.

"Your school list still hasn't come then Sally honey?" she gave her daughter a look of confusion, as Sally-Anne shook her head no. 

                        "It's later than usual this year," Sally-Anne offered as a reply "I guess they must have been busy over the summer."

                        Belinda Perks raised her eyebrows in disbelief but said nothing. Sally-Anne taking this as a sign she was done with her took off upstairs to her room. No sooner had she shut the door than the tiny owl zoomed out of her grasp and began swirling around the room.  

                        "Serine, get back here now!" Sally-Anne snapped impatiently to the brown blur that was now circling her head. She made a reach upwards and grabbed the owl in one swift motion. Some people had always wondered why she hadn't become a seeker instead of a chaser.

                        _Cedric Diggory was the seeker_

                        Sally-Anne truthfully wanted to play the position of Seeker. Seeing as Diggory had already filled the position as well as team captain, Sally-Anne was forced to change her plans. Despite this little comeback, Sally-Anne quickly got over it and started to enjoy her new position as one of the three chasers.

                        Sally-Anne untied the letter that was bound to the owl's leg and released her. Immediately she began flying around the room gleefully whilst knocking into the lamp on the nightstand. It started to sway on the spot but Sally-Anne caught it just as it began to fall.

                        "Serine, do you have to be so mischievous?" she gave the owl a reproving look before turning her attention back to the letter situated in her grasp. She tore the top of the envelope off and pulled out the parchment folded within.

                        Sally-Anne unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Sally-Anne,_

_I hope your summer has been good, mine has been great. Of course there is too much to tell you in a letter so that can wait until I see you again. I've been wondering if you've heard from the school yet. I still haven't gotten my list from them and it's nearing August 20th! I wonder if any thing has happened that we don't know about. I've been checking up on stuff in the Daily Prophet but they haven't said much. The only thing that really stands out in their reports is that nonsense about Harry Potter and Dumbledore. I think that Fudge and the rest of the ministry are all nutters for turning on them. My aunt, the one who works in the ministry, told us that Harry got expelled for using magic on holidays. She said she had to appear at a hearing on the twelfth to see if he would be. We haven't talked to her in ages so I don't really know what happened. Shame isn't it? Owl me back if you hear anything._

_Your pal,_

_Susan_

                        Sally-Anne folded the note and set it on her desk. She pulled out a blank bit of parchment and a quill and began to write her reply. She had a hard time believing that Harry Potter, the boy who lived and escaped he who must not be named numerous times, was getting expelled from Hogwarts. 

                        _Preposterous!_

                        Her letter was considerably short and consisted only of a greeting and an explanation that she hadn't heard anything at all. She assured Susan that she would inform her of anything she heard whether it be about Harry or the school. She signed her name and called for Serine to sit still as she tied the letter to the owl's leg.

                        She opened the window and watched as Serine gave a last dignified hoot and flew away. She gazed longingly into the sky in which the owl disappeared before bringing herself back in and flopping onto the bed. 

                        "Expelled indeed!" Sally-Anne muttered to herself as she rolled onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. She was starting to feel tired and decided that she should take a rest.

                        _This summer heat must really be getting to me!_

                        Sally-Anne closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind. Her head was zooming with questions that she knew couldn't be answered. She had always been the curious type and to her, everything was her business.

                        Sally-Anne drifted into a light sleep in which she dreamed she was running down one of the Hogwarts corridors; Fireworks were bouncing off the walls and students were scattering like wildfire.

                        Sally-Anne snorted with laughter as she recalled the dream once she had woken. 

                        "The day that something like that happens at Hogwarts, will be the day that I score top marks for something in Potions!" 

                        "If you say so dear," said the mirror in her room sleepily.

***

                        It was on the last day of holidays that Sally-Anne finally got the letter she had been anxiously waiting. 

                        "Mum they've sent the list!" Sally-Anne called from her bedroom door. She ripped open the letter and pulled out the contents.

                        She tossed aside the regular notice of when the term began and when to catch the school train, and skimmed through her list of supplies.

                        "Sal honey, bring it down won't you?" her mother called to her from the kitchen "we'll need to get a move on if were going to get your stuff."

            Sally-Anne bolted out of her room and raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

                        "I only need two new books mum," Sally-Anne waved the list in the air "that shouldn't take too long."

                        Belinda grabbed a pot from the mantle above the fireplace and opened the lid. She thrust the jar forward and waited expectedly for Sally-Anne to grab a pinch of floo powder.

                        Sally-Anne looked at her dumbfounded "wha-?"

                        "It's called floo powder, Sally-Anne," Belinda stated impatiently "you have used it before in case you forgot."

                        Sally-Anne mumbled something that sounded awfully like "old hag" before she grabbed some of the floo powder out of the jar. 

                        "Of course I know what it is and how to use it. I didn't think I'd have to go _now!_"

                        "Honestly Sally-Anne, you really kick the bucket don't you?" Belinda handed her some money and ushered her over to the fireplace. 

                        Sally-Anne scowled at her mother as she tossed the powder, muttered "Diagon Alley" and scrambled into the blazing green flames. 

                        With a last glance of the kitchen, Sally-Anne's vision became a blur. Before she knew it, she had come flying out of the fireplace on the opposite side of the floo connection, covered from head to toe in soot. 

                        "Argh!" she cried helplessly as she brushed the filth off her clothes impatiently. 

                        Her thoughts were interrupted with a high-excited squeal and her vision blurred once again, only this time by a mass of red hair.

                        "Sal! Oh my gosh it is so good to see you!" Susan babbled on excitedly "but look at you-"

                        Sally-Anne glanced down and noticed that she was still covered in blackened soot. She pouted childishly and crossed her arms.

                        Susan bit her lip to keep from laughing.

                        "What may I ask is so funny?" Sally-Anne snapped harshly. To her displeasure, Susan could no longer keep in her laughter, and burst out into a fit of hysteria. 

                        People who had been lingering around looked up to see what the commotion was. Sally-Anne felt her face grow hot as more and more people started to stare. 

                        "Susan if you are done acting like a hyena."

                        Susan stopped laughing and pulled Sally-Anne over towards a full-length mirror that stood a few feet away from where they were standing.

                        "Just take a look at you Sal," said Susan cheerfully as she pushed Sally-Anne in front of the mirror.

                        Sally-Anne took one good look at her reflection before joining Susan in a new batch of laughter. She sneaked another peak at herself and took in her appearance.

                        Her hair looked pretty much the same, knotted up in a loose and messy pony, but her clothes were another story. There were soot splotches all over her jeans and her hands were totally black. Her shirt seemed unharmed although she did seem to have a few specks here and there. 

            She attempted to brush off her clothing once again but when her attempt failed she decided it was useless. The two girls wandered off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

                        Upon entering, Sally-Anne could make out several of the faces in the crowd of bickering customers.

                        "Sure is busy isn't it?" Susan mumbled as they pulled out their school lists.

                        "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade five," Sally-Anne read aloud "didn't see that one coming." Susan and Sally-Anne exchanged looks and stared giggling again. 

                        "Defensive Magical Theory," Susan read off the next title just as soon as the two girls had calmed down. They found the two books easily enough and headed off towards the counter to pay.

                        "Have you talked to Hannah at all this summer?" Susan asked her as she handed the grumpy looking clerk her fee. She looked around curiously as if looking for someone.

                        "Not all summer. I owled her twice but she didn't respond back, I figured she was busy." 

                        Susan sighed deeply as the two of them scurried out of the rather loud bookshop. They turned back towards the floo connection and walked slowly.

                        "I owled her too. It's unlike her to not respond back especially after I sent her half a dozen letters or so. What if she's hurt?"

                        Sally-Anne grinned and gave out a dignified snort of laughter "that is almost as insane as some of the dreams I've been having."

                        She retold some of her latest dreams to Susan, while laughing in between breaths. Susan however, didn't seem to find them all that funny.

            "They all seem to be related; Hogwarts, fireworks and mayhem. Maybe it's a sign."

                        "Oh puh-lease Susan, don't try telling me you believe in that kind of utter nonsense?" she took a sideways glance at her friend "wait a minute, your not Susan at all!"

                        Susan looked at her bewildered. "I'm not?"

                        "Forgive me Professor Trelawney! I didn't recognize you at first."

                        Susan turned a livid red and took a whack at Sally-Anne. Her fist jabbed right into her shoulder, and much to her annoyance, only made Sally-Anne laugh harder. 

                        "That's not funny!" Susan hissed at her.

                        "Could've fooled me," Sally-Anne smiled apologetically as they reached the fireplace. Sally-Anne paid for some floo powder and bid Susan a goodbye.

                        "I'll see you tomorrow on the train. Try not to fill your head with too much rubbish -I mean predictions- _Professor_!" Sally-Anne leapt into the fire and muttered "Ingleside" before Susan could have another go at her. 

                        Her vision became blurry once again as everything swirled before her. The last thing she saw plainly was Susan glaring coldly at her and a pale boy with blonde hair picking up something silver only a few feet away.


	3. Homeward Bound

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 2

                        "Goodbye Mum!" Sally-Anne called as she dashed into the barrier separating platforms nine and ten. She reappeared on Platform 9¾ to find herself face to face with a magnificent scarlet steam engine; the Hogwarts Express.

                        "Sally-Anne!" she turned just in time to see a flash of red before she was enveloped in a hug.

                        "Susan, hi," she said breathlessly "how are you?" 

                        "Oh don't play nice with me Perks!" Susan let go of her and punched her in the arm "yesterday was not funny!"

                        Sally-Anne sighed and threw back her medium length blonde hair "I'm sorry you feel that way Susan,"

                        Susan narrowed her eyes as Sally-Anne smiled and bent down to lift her trunk back on her trolley. It had fallen off when Susan had rushed into her, knocking her backwards a little. 

                        "Need any help?" Sally-Anne and Susan turned to face Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. They had both grown a few inches since she had last seen them and Ernie had a bright badge pinned to his shirt with a large P engraved in it.

                        "Ernie, are you a prefect?" Susan asked, as she took time to notice the new badge as well.

                        His grin became wider "yup!"

                        "Congratulations!" Sally-Anne flung her arms around him and gave him a big hug. Susan followed suit after Sally-Anne had released her grip. Justin looked a little put out but he regained his composure when Sally-Anne looked at him.

                        Sally-Anne heaved her trunk onto the trolley only to have it knocked down as Hannah Abbott came running at her.

                        "Sally-Anne! Susan!" she screeched happily.

                        Justin and Ernie started laughing and imitating the girls before bending down to lift Sally-Anne's trunk. They lifted it back on the trolley and the five of them made their way towards the train. 

                        "So I wonder who got the other prefect badge," Ernie wondered out loud "I'm betting it was Megan Jones."

                        Hannah smiled sheepishly while digging into her pocket. She pulled out a badge identical to the one Ernie was wearing.

                        "Hannah?" Sally-Anne said, "You're a prefect too?"

                        Everyone stopped to stare at Hannah before Susan and Sally-Anne hugged her as well. This was obviously too much for the boys to take, because they started laughing once again.

                        "We have to go and sit in the prefects compartment for a little while," said Ernie matter-of-factly "but we'll join you as soon as we can."

                        They filed onto the train and stopped out side of the prefect's compartment. There were already a few others gathered around inside and talking quietly.

                        "Well I guess we'll see you in a bit then," Susan said as the two Gryffindor prefects made their way into the compartment.

                        Sally-Anne, Susan, and Justin continued down the train in search of an empty compartment. They found one near the back and settled themselves in. 

                        All three of them were silent until the train started to pull out of the station. They chatted about their summer vacations and by the sound of it, both had a far better one than Sally-Anne.

                        "I'm going to go and get my book," Sally-Anne announced half an hour later "I left it in my trunk."

                        "Do you want me to come?" Justin asked her eagerly.

                        Sally-Anne shook her head and shot Susan a look that could kill. Susan had started silently laughing at her and she knew exactly what was running through her mind.

                        Ever since the Yule ball last year, Susan and Hannah were convinced that Justin had a 'thing' for Sally-Anne. They tortured her about it constantly. 

            Sally-Anne left the compartment and started walking towards the luggage compartment. She passed a few other people she knew but didn't stop to talk for long. 

                        She finally made it to her trunk and grabbed one of her books. She was just leaving when somebody pushed her out of the way. She went flying and hit the wall rather hard. She looked around angrily to see who had pushed her and noticed three teenagers in front of her.

                        "Are you alright?" the girl with brown and bushy hair asked her. She didn't even wait for Sally-Anne to reply before lashing out at the blonde boy who had obviously pushed her.

                        "You can't just push people around Malfoy! Especially into the walls!"

                        "In case you haven't noticed I have a badge and can do whatever I please."

                        Sally-Anne felt disgusted with the way the one called Malfoy was behaving. She had never really had problems with him, but she had heard a lot about him, and none of it good.

                        "So where's the hero? You're telling me that Weasel over there," he jerked his head to the red haired boy "was made a prefect instead of perfect Potter?"

                        "Just get out of our way Malfoy!" the other boy snarled while reaching for his wand "before I make you move."

                        Malfoy smirked as though daring him to do it.

                        "Ron, no!" the girl stated sharply "just leave us alone, Malfoy!"

                        "I'd rather not, Mudblood." Malfoy stood rooted to the spot stubbornly and Sally-Anne could feel her temper rising. She had never met somebody so outrageously thick and conceited.

                        "I believe they asked you to leave," she found herself saying, "were you not listening, or are your ears full of wax?"

                        The three teens, who had obviously forgotten about her, turned their attention to her. She instantly regretted saying anything. 

                        "And who would you be?" Malfoy questioned her. His penetrating stare made Sally-Anne rather uncomfortable. "Definitely not a first year."

                        Sally-Anne felt her face growing hot and had the urge to slap that smirk off his face. "What's it to you?"

                        He stepped closer to her and narrowed his eyes. 

                        "Why don't you leave now Malfoy, nobody wants you here," Ron snapped at him, his hand still lingering for his wand just in case. 

                        Malfoy snapped his gaze back over to Ron and sneered. "I'll leave when I'm ready, right now I'm more interested in your little friend."

                        _Who's he calling little?_

                        True, Sally-Anne didn't exactly look fourteen. She was extremely thin and had the face of a little girl, but her attitude proved otherwise.

                        Sally-Anne glared at him as he asked her again who she was.

                        "That is none of your business."

                        "I make it my business to know everyone and everything," he drawled "either you tell me or I will find out some other way."

                        Sally-Anne continued to glare at him until he turned and walked away towards the end of the train.

                        She clenched her fists in annoyance and started gritting her teeth. 

                        "Are you ok?" the girl asked her again.

                        "Oh," she had forgotten about the other two teens that were now watching her curiously "yes, I'm fine!"

                        "I'm Hermione Granger," the girl held out her hand for Sally-Anne to shake.

                        "Ron Weasley," the red haired boy shook her hand as well.

                        "Sally-Anne Perks," she told them "and I take it that was the infamous Draco Malfoy?"

                        "Who else?" Ron muttered.

                        "Not to be rude or anything, but what year _are _you in?" Hermione asked timidly "I mean, I haven't seen you around before."

                        Sally-Anne could tell that this was coming. She had been asked many times how old she was and what house she was from.

                        "I'm in fifth year," she stated defiantly "and I'm from Hufflepuff."

            Ron, who she assumed was going to ask her about her house, closed his mouth quickly. She smiled brightly and excused herself.

                        "I really must be going my friends will probably start to send out a search party." She moved past them and continued down the train towards her compartment. 

                        "That wasn't very polite."

                        Sally-Anne jerked her head to find Malfoy leaning against a doorframe, watching her with interest.

                        "Draco Malfoy, fifth year, Slytherin," he held out his hand, which Sally-Anne looked at with disgust.

                        "I know who you are!" she snapped.

                        "But I don't know who _you _are!" he said slowly while bringing his hand back and crossing his arms.

                        "Is it that important to you?" 

                        "Yes."

                        "Well isn't that just special?" Sally-Anne said sarcastically. She turned on her heel and continued walking only to be stopped by Malfoy grabbing her wrist.

                        "Why are you being so difficult?" he asked in an irritated tone.

                        "Let go of me," Sally-Anne said through clenched teeth.

                        "Just answer my question."

                        "Let go of me!" she said a little more loudly. 

                        "Sally-Anne?" a compartment door slid open to reveal Justin "Is everything ok?" 

                        Draco Malfoy let go of her and smiled wickedly "Sally-Anne huh? I'll remember that." He turned and walked back to his compartment. She heard the door shut before she turned her attention to Justin.

                        "Things would have been fine if you had just left me alone!" she was angry with him for always having to be the hero. He was always acting like her big brother, being over protective, and she was sick of it.

                        He looked confused as she pushed past him and stormed into the compartment. She threw herself down in between Susan and Ernie and refused to say another word to Justin.

                        "Us girls are going to go get changed," Hannah said abruptly half way through the trip.

                        "We are?" Sally-Anne and Susan replied bewildered.

            Hannah gave Susan a look "yes we are!"

                        "Oh!" Susan nodded and followed Hannah out the door "coming Sally?" 

                        "Don't call me that!" Sally-Anne whined as she joined them.

                        The three girls wandered down the hall towards the bathroom silently. Hannah broke the silence immediately after they entered the washroom.

                        "You are way to hard on him Sal."

                        "Huh?" Sally-Anne became confused.

                        "Why can't you just give him a chance? Can't you see he's crazy about you?" Susan added.

                        "Whoa! Slow down," Sally-Anne said hurriedly "who are we talking about?"

                        Susan and Hannah looked at her sceptically "Justin!"

                        Sally-Anne rolled her eyes "he's not crazy about me. Were just friends!"

                        "You are so blind Sal," sighed Hannah.

                        Sally-Anne became tired of hearing them nag her about Justin so she quickly got changed into her robes. She said goodbye and left as soon as she was done.

                        Sally-Anne walked back to the end of the train as slow as she could. She was tired of everybody trying to protect her as though she was a little girl. 

                        _I'm not a little girl!_

                        Although she tried hard to not let this bother her, she was getting very close to exploding. Nobody seemed to take her seriously.

                        _Things are going to change._

She realized that she had walked past her compartment and was now at the very end of the train. She turned around to walk back but a glimpse of a boy with messy black hair caught her attention.

                        The door to another compartment was partly opened and it was filled with quite a few students. Two of them, she recognized, were Ron and Hermione. There were two other girls about a year younger than her, and two other boys.

                        She instantly recognized the one with unruly black hair and round spectacles, to be none other than Harry Potter.

                        She left before anyone could notice her standing there and walked back to her friends.

                        Susan and Hannah hadn't come back yet, and Ernie and Justin were in a game of Chess. Sally-Anne could tell that Justin was stumped on which piece to move and Ernie had a look of triumph on his face.

                        She moved over towards them and studied the game board. She moved Justin's knight for him and the smile Ernie was wearing disappeared.

                        "Hey!" he shouted, "you can't do that!"

                        "I just did," Sally-Anne grinned cheekily. She watched as Ernie was forced to make another move resulting in Justin winning the game.

                        "Thanks Sal," he said once Ernie was finished his tantrum.

                        "Don't call me Sal!" she said irritated. She hated the nicknames that her friends had come up for her.

                        "Ok Sally."

                        "Argh!" she buried her face in her hands just as Susan and Hannah entered.

                        "What's the matter with her?" Susan asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

                        "You should know, Trelawney," Sally-Anne waited until Susan understood what she meant before continuing, "You, after all, have the inner eye."

                        Susan's face went scarlet as she dived at Sally-Anne "you are a monster Sally-Anne!"

                        The rest of them watched amusedly as Sally-Anne burst out laughing and Susan tried to hide her embarrassed face. 

                        The train began to slow down as Sally-Anne told the others the reason for calling Susan Trelawney. 

                        They all laughed and stood up to leave just as the train stopped abruptly, sending everyone flying. Susan hit the wall, while Hannah and Ernie were flung against the door and slid down. Sally-Anne fell against Justin and the two of them tumbled onto the seats.

                        Susan and Hannah started giggling as they spotted Sally-Anne sitting on top of Justin with his arms encircling her waist.

                        Sally-Anne glared at the two of them and started to stand up only to find that she was being held down.

                        "You can let go Justin!" she muttered.

                        His face flushed with embarrassment before he released his grip on her. Sally-Anne stood up and rearranged her clothes.

                        "Shall we go?" she said as she walked out of the door with Justin following behind her. Ernie, Susan, and Hannah came out shortly after, with the latter still giggling.

                        The five of them stepped off the train and on to the platform. It was crowded like it usually was and the mild chatter filled the air.

                        Sally-Anne shivered. The cold atmosphere of fall was beginning to become apparent as another breeze swept over her. 

                        "Are you cold?" Justin had a hint of concern in his voice. He made a motion to give her his cloak but she shook her head.

                        "I'm fine."

                        She could have sworn she heard Susan give another snicker so she elbowed her in the side.

                        "Owe!"  
            "Sorry," Sally-Anne said, "didn't see you!"

                        Susan pouted and climbed into the nearest carriage. The rest of the group followed silently. Finally after a minute or so, the horseless carriage started off in the direction of the castle.

                        Sally-Anne stuck her head out the window and let the cool wind play with her hair. It wasn't until she caught her first glimpse of the magnificent castle with its towering mass of turrets, that she finally brought herself back into the carriage.

                        _Welcome home Sally-Anne!_

            ***

Thanks to the reviews that I received. I hadn't actually expected any reviews at all, especially in the time frame that this story has been up.

I'll be posting a few more chapters in the next few days as I've already finished up to chapter 8. Check back soon for updates.

Note: Sorry if some things aren't perfect (ie: Spelling, tiny flaws, grammar) I've been trying for ages to get a beta, but nobody seems interested. I would appreciate it if you don't flame me, but if that's how you feel than I can't stop you. Anyone interested in Betaing for me e-mail me at: alliegrl25@yahoo.com

-Allie


	4. The Sorting Hat's Warning

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 3

                        Sally-Anne settled herself down at the Hufflepuff table in between Susan and Hannah.

                        The atmosphere in the air was quite cheerful with students talking about their summers and waving to their friends.

                        Sally-Anne noticed that some of the people around her started to whisper hurriedly. She glanced around to see what all the fuss was about, and noticed that Harry Potter and his friends were walking into the great hall. 

                        "Oh won't they leave him alone?" Susan sighed irritably. 

                        "Susan, you never told me what happened at the hearing," Sally-Anne suddenly remembered.

                        "Well obviously he didn't get expelled otherwise he wouldn't be here now would he?" Susan shook her head and sighed.

                        Sally-Anne frowned at her "that's not what I meant!"

                        "Sorry to interrupt, but look at our new defence teacher," Hannah nudged Sally-Anne in the shoulder and pointed towards the head table. Susan let out an audible gasp and her eyes opened wide in shock.

                        "What's the matter?" Sally-Anne questioned her.

                        "That's Dolores Umbridge!" Susan muttered quickly "she was one of the council members at Harry's hearing!"

                        Sally-Anne and Hannah tried to get a better look at Professor Umbridge. They weren't the only ones, Justin and Ernie seemed pretty interested as well.

                        "What is she wearing?" Hannah giggled inaudibly "look at that pink cardigan!"

                        The three girls started laughing but were interrupted when the doors to the great hall opened and professor McGonagall entered leading a long line of nervous looking first years.

                        "Oh look at them!" Susan whispered, "They look so scared."

                        Sally-Anne watched as they marched past and towards the front of the hall. She couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic towards them after remembering her own sorting. She closed her eyes and the events of her sorting came back to her in vivid detail.

                        Sally-Anne twisted her hair nervously as Professor McGonagall read out the names of two twin girls.

                        "Patil, Padma."

                        Sally-Anne could feel her stomach dropping from the nerves. She couldn't remember feeling this scared in all of her life.

            The hat shouted out "Ravenclaw" before Professor McGonagall read out "Patil, Parvati."

                        Surely she was going to be next. She gulped and clenched her eyes shut tightly as Professor McGonagall called out "Perks, Sally-Anne" just as Parvati had been sorted into Gryffindor.

                        Her eyes snapped open and focused on the Professor. She walked slowly, so as not to trip over her feet, and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, which fell past her eyes, leaving her in the darkness.

                        "Ah, Interesting!"

                        Sally-Anne jumped as the voice filled her head.

                        "You are rather difficult to place aren't you?"

                        Sally-Anne gripped the edge of the stool tightly as the bodiless voice continued speaking.

                        "Plenty of courage, yet you have many other qualities of loyalty and friendship. You would do well in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

                        _Just make up your mind!_ Sally-Anne thought irritably.

                        "HUFFLEPUFF!"

                        "Sally-Anne?" 

                        Susan's voice brought Sally-Anne back to the present. She glanced up to the front and noticed that Professor McGonagall had just placed the hat on the stool and was moving away from it.

                        The brim of the hat opened up and the hat broke into song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, story tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And teach them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for awhile it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you …_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Sally-Anne clapped along with the rest although slightly perplexed. 

"That was a little unusual," Ernie said to them from across the table. They all nodded in agreement and the applause slowly died down.

                        Professor McGonagall slowly unravelled a long piece of parchment and began to read off names.

                        Sally-Anne drifted off into her own thoughts while the many nervous looking first years began to get sorted. She snapped out of her reverie the moment she felt somebody watching her.

                        A cold chill ran up her spine and she shivered. She ignored the sorting once again and started to scan the hall. Her eyes finally made contact with a pair of piercing grey ones.

                        Sally-Anne nearly knocked her goblet over in surprise.

                        "What's wrong," Ernie whispered to her curiously just as 'Zeller, Rose' was sorted into Hufflepuff. She shook her head to tell him everything was ok as she clapped along with the rest of her house. 

                        Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. Sally-Anne resisted the urge to drift off again and paid close attention to her headmaster.

                        "To our newcomers, welcome!" his arms were outstretched as if ready to embrace the hall in an appreciative hug. "To our old hands – Welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

                        Sally-Anne gave a snort of laughter along with many others in the hall. She glanced down and noticed that the tables had been suddenly stocked with every kind of food imaginable. 

                        While her friends began to dig into the feast, Sally-Anne found herself shifting her gaze back over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was conversing with a girl she presumed to be Pansy Parkinson.

                        Malfoy looked up and caught her gaze. He had his usual annoying smirk in place and his eyes seemed to be silently laughing at her.

                        Sally-Anne flushed with mixed emotions. She was angry with him for staring at her and embarrassed that she was blushing. She couldn't take it anymore; she tore her gaze away from him. Instead of following pursuit, she could sense him still watching her. 

                        "You seem rather edgy all of a sudden Sal, what's wrong?" Susan interrupted her thoughts.

                        "First of all, _don't_ call me Sal! Secondly nothing is wrong!" Sally-Anne snapped at her. 

                        Susan frowned and slowly moved away from her.

                        Sally-Anne sighed and started stabbing her food with her fork. She imagined that every time her utensil made contact with something, that it was as if she were stabbing Malfoy. 

                        The rest of the meal was uneventful. Sally-Anne kept to herself and only spoke when asked a question; even then her answers were short and curt.

                        Finally, once every crumb had been cleaned from the plates, Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.

                        "Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices."

                        Sally-Anne stifled a yawn. Dumbledore always made the same speech, year after year. She was tired of hearing the same old thing.

                        "First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second tome, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

                        "We have two changes in the staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grumbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

                        Sally-Anne joined in with the rest of the hall, in a round of polite applause. She stifled yet another yawn.

                        "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the - "

                        Sally-Anne was confused as to why he had stopped. She was just about to ask Susan what was going on when Hannah jabbed her in the side.

                        "Look!" she hissed.

                        Sally-Anne looked back up to the head table and noticed that Professor Umbridge had stood up although it made no difference, seeing as how short she was.

                        "What is she doing?" Justin asked them from across the table.

                        "_Hem, hem,"_ she cleared her throat. 

                        Sally-Anne watched in awe as the headmaster sat down and turned his attention to Umbridge. She noticed that her jaw was dropping and quickly shut it.

                        "Thank you, Headmaster," her voice sounded quite shrill and annoying "for those kind words of welcome." She cleared her throat yet again as she gazed around the room. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

                        Sally-Anne had to cover her mouth to refrain from laughing. She looked around at the rest of the students and noted that none looked too happy.

                        "Who does she think she is?" Ernie muttered looking very much-appalled "nutty old bat."

                        Sally-Anne turned her attention back to Professor Umbridge who had been speaking the entire time.

                        "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction."

                        Sally-Anne rolled her eyes and stopped listening to the squeaky voice of her professor. She glanced around the hall again and noticed that many other people were doing the same. The quiet was suddenly becoming less and less, and chatter was starting to break out amongst the crowd.

                        "I hope your not too fond of her Susan," Hannah said suddenly "I can tell right now that she's a weirdo."

                        Susan shook her head and looked back up to the table "she was against letting Harry back into the school," she whispered to Sally-Anne.

            Sally-Anne looked at her expectantly wanting her to say more about the trial.

                        "I'll tell you more about it later, Sal."

                        "Don't call me Sal!"

                        "…We find practices that ought to be prohibited."

                        Sally-Anne returned her attention to the teachers as she heard Professor Umbridge finish her speech. Professor Dumbledore gave her polite applause as she sat down, and other teachers followed his lead.

                        He stood up once again to finish his speech but Sally-Anne was finished listening.

                        "This is so boring," she whined to her friends who had stopped listening as well.

                        "You can say that again," Justin muttered under his breath as a large amount of chattering broke their conversation. Dumbledore had obviously dismissed the hall as everyone was getting up to leave. 

                        "We'll see you guys later," Hannah said to them "Ernie and I have to lead the first years to the common room."

                        Sally-Anne watched as Ernie and Hannah parted through the crowd and calling to the first years to gather together. She turned along with Justin and Susan and the three of them headed for the entrance hall.

                        "Sally-Anne, I've been meaning to ask you, where's your necklace?" Susan whispered into her ear as they left the great hall and turned towards the staircase that was just off of the main hall. "I noticed you didn't have it on, but I forgot to ask you about it."

                        Sally-Anne turned towards her friend and frowned "I don't know! I've looked everywhere for it." She clutched at an imaginary necklace around her neck and sighed heavily.   

                        Susan gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her on the back "You'll find it eventually."

                        Sally-Anne pretended to look thoughtful as they continued down towards the Hufflepuff common room. She knew exactly what had happened to her necklace.

                        _Stupid git. How dare he take it from me!_


	5. Unwelcome Confrontations

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 4

                        Sally-Anne awoke extremely early the next day. She crawled out of bed quietly so as not to awake the others. She glanced over at the other beds; Susan was practically hanging out of her four-poster, Hannah's foot was dangling out of hers, 

                        Sally-Anne quickly got ready and headed out of her dorm before any of the other girls had stirred, unless you counted Susan mumbling about purple dragons.

                        "Somebody's up early," a voice called to her as she headed for the exit of the common room.

                        Startled, Sally-Anne jerked her head over to the fireplace to see who was talking to her. Justin was sprawled out in one of the couches facing the fire, which had recently died out, and was reading a book.

                        "Speak for yourself," Sally-Anne mumbled as she walked over and threw herself into chair beside the couch. "Why are you up so early?"

                        Justin didn't answer her immediately. He flipped a page in his book, scanned it a little, and then closed it swiftly. He looked over to face her and bits of his hair fell into his eyes.

                        Sally-Anne had to admit he wasn't bad looking. 

                        _What are you thinking Sally-Anne?_

"I thought that would be obvious," he pointed to his book.

                        Sally-Anne smiled dully and leaned her head back against the couch "I don't know how you do it."

                        He looked confused for a moment "how I get up early?"

                        Sally-Anne nodded her head.

                        He smiled and reopened his book. "If you went to bed earlier, maybe you could get up early too."

                        Sally-Anne rolled her eyes and stood up "I'll see you later." She walked at a fast pace trying to avoid any more conversation. It was right before she had reached the portrait that Justin asked her:

                        "Why _are _you up so early?"

                        Sally-Anne grinned and gave a merry little wave before slipping out of the common room. She passed through the basement corridor and practically ran up the stairs leading to the main hall. She ran right into somebody and almost got knocked backwards down the stairs. She felt somebody grab onto her and pull her forwards before she could fall.

                        "You might want to be a bit more careful."

                        Her eyes widened in shock as she figured out whom her saviour was. Sally-Anne felt her cheeks burn crimson as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

                        "Fidgety aren't you?" Malfoy drawled carelessly as he finally released her.

                        Sally-Anne looked at him disgusted. 

                        "It's lucky you're a prefect, Malfoy," she hissed at him "otherwise I would have knocked your teeth out a long time ago!"

                        He looked at her with clear amusement etched on his face, which bothered Sally-Anne to no end.

                        "Sorry to ruin your day," he said sarcastically as he ran a finger over his shiny prefect badge.

                        Sally-Anne narrowed her eyes "I want it back right now Malfoy."

                        Sally-Anne could tell that he wasn't expecting her to say this. He actually seemed a little confused at first.

                        "What are you talking about?"

                        "My necklace," she said defiantly "I know you have it. I saw you playing with it at supper last night."

                        His confused expression turned to sheer delight as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. Attached to the end was a moon locket with 'Sally-Anne Perks' engraved into it.

                        "I was wondering when you were going to ask about it," he smirked casually as he pocketed the locket again.

                        Sally-Anne looked at him in pure resentment "give it back to me!"

                        He laughed cruelly and turned away from her. She watched him walk down the hall towards the great hall before she heard people moving behind her. 

                        She was just about to run after Malfoy when she felt somebody's hand rest on her shoulder.

                        "Why are you standing here Sally-Anne?" Justin whispered into her ear making her jump slightly.

                        "I'm trying to figure out how to jump into one of the paintings," Sally-Anne muttered sarcastically as she motioned to the many paintings that were hanging on the walls.

                        Justin and Ernie laughed as the three of them began to walk towards the great hall for breakfast.

                        They entered the hall and sat down at the Hufflepuff table just as Professor Sprout was passing out their timetables. Sally-Anne glanced at her schedule and groaned. 

                        "We have Potions today," she wined childishly.

                        "And Divination," Ernie made a gagging sound as he threw his schedule down in disgust.

                        "Oh come on, Potions aren't that bad," Justin frowned and started helping himself to breakfast. He ignored the glare that Sally-Anne gave him "the only bad thing is Divination."

                        "The only reason you say that is because you're good at Potions," Sally-Anne retorted "and Divination isn't that bad."

                        "You're only saying that because you're good at Divination," Justin mocked her while risking a glance at her. If looks could kill, he probably would have dropped dead.

                        "I am not good at divination," Sally-Anne said "well actually, that's a lie now isn't it?"

                        Ernie and Justin exchanged looks and continued with their breakfast.

                        "Boys," Sally-Anne muttered under her breath as she grabbed a piece of toast and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

                        "Er, do either one of you know why Malfoy keeps looking over at us?" Ernie whispered to them suddenly.

                        Sally-Anne and Justin looked up and glanced over to the Slytherin table. Sally-Anne caught Malfoy's gaze and he smirked at her while passing a silver object back and forth in his hands.

                        "Stupid git," Sally-Anne hissed. Justin and Ernie looked at her, surprised.

                        "What was that?" Ernie asked her.

                        She noticed that both boys were looking at her curiously, and were her eyes deceiving her? Justin looked a little flustered, almost as if he were jealous that Malfoy was looking at her.

                        _He does NOT like me like that!_

Sally-Anne brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes "the dumb idiot was bugging me this morning."

                        She decided not to tell them about her necklace. She knew that the moment they found out, they would get over protective again, and become the raging older brothers she was thankful she didn't have. 

                        "What did he say? What did he do? I'll kill him if he hurt you!" Justin looked ready to kill and Sally-Anne felt a bit of resentment towards him. She could take care of herself.

                        "No, he didn't do anything, would you please just drop it!" She snapped at him and pushed him back into his seat; he had started to get up in an attempt to confront Malfoy.

                        "Are you sure?" he asked looking daggers over towards the Slytherin.

                        "Why can't you all just leave me alone?" she practically screamed at him. She could feel a few eyes in the hall turn towards her and her friends. "I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself!"

                        "Sal, calm down," Ernie looked at her cautiously.

                        "Stop calling me Sal!" she felt her temper rising again and this time she could feel all the eyes in the hall on her. There weren't many people there, but there were enough to spread rumours in a matter of an hour.

                        "What is with you lately?" Justin said as he and Ernie exchanged looks yet again.

                        "Argh!" She cried out in frustration. She stood up abruptly and stormed out of the hall, making sure to glare at those who stood in her pathway.

                        She wasn't entirely sure where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to get away from people.   
            "Sally-Anne!" she could hear Justin calling from down the corridor in which she had just come from. She picked up her pace and started running. She turned a corner and ran into the first class room that she could find.

                        "Sally-Anne I know you're here somewhere," Justin's voice was dangerously close to her hiding spot. She ignored his frantic search for her and scanned the room she was in.

                        It was definitely an unused one, small and cramped, and rather dirty if she could choose one word. 

                        She stifled a cough, trying hard to make no noise but her attempts failed miserably. The door opened and Justin stood in the doorframe looking like he was out of breath.

                        Sally-Anne stood rooted to the spot as he looked at her with a frown. He closed the door and walked over to her.

                        She felt a pout forming on her lips and tried hard to turn it into a sneer.

                        _This is why you didn't get sorted into Slytherin, Sally-Anne._

                        "What is the matter with you?" he sat down in one of the desks and never took his eyes off of her. She tried to turn away from him but he stubbornly spun her around again.

                        "Do you always have to interfere?" Sally-Anne snapped at him. He looked taken aback at first then he bit his lip as pieces of hair fell into his face yet again.

                        "Don't you want us to help you out?"

                        "I can handle some things on my own without you breathing down my neck like a guard dog."

                        "We're only trying to protect you."

                        Sally-Anne sighed. He was only telling her what she already knew.

                        "Why though? You don't act like this over Susan, Hannah, or Ernie," Sally-Anne looked at him and noticed he looked nervous.

                        "Because," he said quietly "I like you."

                        Sally-Anne had heard this from Susan and Hannah many times but had never believed it. She was now standing in front of him and still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

                        _He can't like me like that…_

Sally-Anne bit her lip and looked away. "No you don't."

                        "Damn it Sally-Anne, are you that thick that you can't see the obvious?" he sounded pretty cross "I don't want to see you get hurt, it would kill me!"

                        Sally-Anne looked away from him and stared out the window. He hopped out of the desk and walked towards the door. 

                        "Justin, I'm sorry," Sally-Anne whined as she heard the door open.

            It was silent for a moment before she heard him reply, "So am I." 

                        The door closed firmly and Sally-Anne was left alone. She was surprised to find that a lone tear had fallen down her face and that she was starting to have regrets.

                        _They need to let me grow up._

She moved over to the window and looked outside. The lake was glistening and she could have sworn she saw a giant tentacle disappear into the water. She sighed and closed her eyes.

                         She saw a figure dart out of the castle and move over towards the lake. She could tell it was Justin, even from a far distance. He stopped by a tree and seemed to take a moment to look at the lake before releasing his anger. She watched with a guilty conscience as he kicked the tree a few times before slumping down against it and burying his head in his arms.

            


	6. TapDancing Purple Plants

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 5

            "I'm going to fail," Sally-Anne stated simply as she slouched in one of the chairs facing the roaring fire. She had at least three potions textbooks lying open in front of her and about a dozen pieces of parchment scattered around.

            "I'm sure you won't fail," Susan reassured her but became silent when she received a death glare from Sally-Anne.

            "That's easy for you to say," she snapped while flinging one of the thick textbooks at the wall "you have a decent mark!"

            "Listen Sally-Anne," Hannah said quickly "what if we help you out?"

            Sally-Anne laughed bitterly, it sounded most unlike the Sally-Anne they knew, and the two girls suddenly felt a little nervous.

            "Are you alright?" Susan asked her timidly.

            "That's a good one Hannah," Sally-Anne gathered up her paper and stuffed them into her book bag. 

            Susan and Hannah looked at each other with similar looks of confusion. Sally-Anne had been acting odd all week, ever since their first day back.

            "Sal, does your attitude lately have anything to do with Justin?" Hannah braced herself for the worst but was surprised when Sally-Anne burst into tears and fled up to the girl's dormitories.

             "I take that as a yes," Susan mumbled.

            The portrait concealing the entrance to the common room had opened just as Sally-Anne had burst into tears, and Susan and Hannah finally looked up to see who had entered.

            "What's wrong with Sally-Anne?" Ernie asked nervously while casting a sideways glance at Justin. Justin looked down at his feet as his three friends looked at him with pity.

            "We don't know."

            Susan stood up from the couch and ascended the stairs saying that she would be right back. She opened the door to her room and found Sally-Anne lying on her back, staring at the top of her four-poster bed.

            "Are you ok?"

            Sally-Anne said nothing so Susan settled herself at the end of the bed and looked at her friend sadly.

            "Do you like him?"

            "No."

              "Then why are you acting like he just broke your heart?"

            Sally-Anne sat up and stared Susan in the eye with a blank and unemotional look. "I'm the one who broke his heart. I've just ruined our friendship," she fell backwards onto her back and continued staring upwards. "Why did he have to like me?"

            "He still does," Susan replied "like you, that is."  
            Sally-Anne gave a snort of laughter.

            "Well he does," Susan took her snort to be a sign of disbelief.

            "Sure Susan."

            "You should see the way he looks at you," she gave Sally-Anne a dark look, almost as if she were angered "he just sits there looking at you, almost as if he's in another world, and I've seen him writing your name in his notes, Sal!"

            Sally-Anne once again, said nothing.

            "I don't know why I waste my time trying to convince you that you've made a mistake. Just talk to him, please? Ignoring him won't make your friendship any better."

            Susan sighed, clearly irritated, and left the room. Sally-Anne tried to clear her thoughts but all she could think about was how rotten and selfish she was.

            _I am going insane._

***

            "Justin can I please talk to you?"

            Justin looked up from his Transfiguration homework and noticed that he was alone in the common room. Well, almost alone.

            Sally-Anne nervously sat down beside him and gazed at her feet. She had waited for everyone to clear the common room, that way she could avoid any unwanted eavesdroppers and rumours that would probably be circulating tomorrow. She looked up just as Justin shut his book and set it aside on the table.

            "What do you want?" he said quietly but Sally-Anne could hear the hurting in his tone. She bit her lip and looked downwards again. She wasn't ready for these kinds of problems, especially not so early into the school year.

            "Listen Justin," she began slowly "I'm really sorry."

            She heard him cough slightly and knew that he was feeling uncomfortable. Sally-Anne wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to say to make him feel better.

            "You've apologized already Sally-Anne."

            Sally-Anne took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes. They were sad and regretful and she couldn't help but feel extra guilty for what she had done to him.

            "I know," she replied "but you've never forgiven me."

            He remained quiet.

            "I know that I've hurt you," she continued, determined to make things better "and there's nothing I can do to change what has happened. I don't like you that way and I'm not going to pretend just to make you happy."

            He looked away this time and reopened his homework. She watched sadly as he began to write out his essay while motioning for her to continue.

            "I don't want this tension between us," she sighed, "I want us to be friends, just friends, and to forget that this ever happened."

            "I can't forget that this happened," he mumbled quietly, so close to a whisper that Sally-Anne had to strain her ears just to hear him.

            "Then what are we supposed to do Justin?" she said a little more loudly than she had wanted. "Am I supposed to throw myself at your feet and beg for you to forgive me? If that's what you're wanting then fine, I'll grovel at your shoes and worship the ground you walk on. I'll follow you around day and night trying to get you to talk to me, to make things better, just so that we can be friends again. If that's what you want then just ask, because I'll do it!"

            "That's not what I want Sally-Anne and you know it."

            "Justin I can't give you exactly what you want. I've already told you, I don't have 'feelings' for you."

            "I know that," he replied tonelessly "but I can't pretend that I don't like you, just like you can't pretend to like me."

            Sally-Anne slumped back into the couch and closed her eyes. She had tried. Susan and Hannah would probably still nag her to try harder, which she was beginning to feel was impossible.

            She stared into the fireplace and watched as the flames danced around and cast shadows in the deserted common room. It was then that Sally-Anne realized how dark it was. She could hear Justin's quill scribbling away on a piece of parchment along with his heavy breathing.

            "Why are you still up anyways?" he asked her suddenly.

            Sally-Anne was startled for a moment. She then focused on his question and started to feel irritated. 

            _Why does he think I'm still up?_

"I would have thought it obvious," Sally-Anne told him sarcastically "Were you even paying attention to our conversation?"

            The only response she got was Justin scribbling something down on his parchment.

            She finally decided that any further conversation would be hopeless. She stood up and turned to go back to her dormitory when she got a sudden idea.

            She turned back towards him; he was still scribbling away at his homework. She casually walked over to him and stood in front of him. He didn't look up.

            "Justin?"

            "Hmm?" he still had his head bent over his paper.

            "Would you help me?" as predicted he looked up and Sally-Anne took advantage of the situation. She bent down quickly and kissed him. She pulled back almost instantly, blushed scarlet, and ran off towards her dormitory.

            _That'll probably only lead him on Sally-Anne._

She ignored her conscience, although she knew it was right, and got ready for bed. She fell asleep in a matter of moments with her last thoughts on the next day. She hoped that Justin realized that she had kissed him to make up for what had happened. Another part of her hoped that he didn't take it the wrong way.

            She woke up the next morning when she felt a pillow contact her face. 

            "Get up Sally-Anne!" Susan's shrill voice floated into her head.

            She opened her eyes just in time to see the pillow flying towards her once again. She rolled over and the pillow narrowly missed her head.

            "Susan!" she said sleepily. "Are you trying to kill me?" 

            "So, how did it go?" Hannah jumped on to her bed and was looking at her anxiously. She noticed that Susan also looked at her with a look of eagerness and for a moment she was confused.

            It dawned on her that they meant her talk with Justin. She had told them last evening that she was going to talk to him about their situation.

            "It was ok."

            Hannah punched her foot, which was followed by Sally-Anne kicking her off the bed.

            "Details," Susan scolded her as she helped Hannah get to her feet.

            Sally-Anne couldn't help but feel a little resentment to her friends. She had never realized how nosy they truly were until now.

            "We talked, I don't know if we sorted it out, that's all."

            Sally-Anne tried to bury her head under her pillow but it was yanked away from her. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to tell anybody, especially Hannah and Susan, about the kiss.

            After ignoring a very persistent Susan, Sally-Anne finally got finished getting ready. She tugged on her socks and shoes as Susan started whining again for more details. Sally-Anne grabbed one of the abandoned pillows from the floor and chucked it at her as she dashed out of the room.

            "Sally-Anne!" she heard her screech as she ran down the stairs and into the common room. She felt her throat tighten as she spotted Ernie and Justin sitting at one of the tables. Justin looked up at her as she entered and blushed before looking away.

            Sally-Anne could feel her cheeks starting to flush as well but tried hard to ignore it. Ernie however, was looking between the two with mild amusement showing on his face.

            "Are you guys ready to go to breakfast?" he asked them when it became unbearably silent. Sally-Anne and Justin nodded and the three of them left for the great hall.

            "Where are Susan and Hannah?" Ernie asked her as they climbed the stairs leading to the main hall. Sally-Anne shrugged and started to walk a little faster as she heard Susan calling to her from behind.

            "Shouldn't we stop?" Justin slowed down and Ernie followed suit. 

            "Nope, keep going."

            Sally-Anne ignored the boys who were giving her looks of confusion. She started to walk even faster as she heard Susan getting closer to her.

            "Sally-Anne, get back here this minute!"

            She had just reached the great hall doors when she felt a something jump on to her back. The heavy weight was none other than Susan, who had leapt on to her, and the two went tumbling over.   

            "Eek!" Sally-Anne screeched as her books went flying in every direction and her head hit the stone floor. "Susan, what the hell were you thinking?"

            Susan was sitting somewhere behind her with a dazed look on her face. "Did you say something Sal?"

            Sally-Anne mumbled something incoherent and picked up her books. She ignored Hannah, Ernie, and Justin who were laughing uncontrollably and smacked Susan on the side of the head.

            "Ouch!" she whined as Sally-Anne helped her to her feet.

            "That's what you get for jumping on me, Susan!" she said haughtily "maybe next time you'll remember that."   

            Susan stuck out her tongue and the two of them burst into laughter. 

            "You two are by far the strangest girls I've ever met," Ernie said with a grin. 

            "You're just jealous," Sally-Anne stuck her nose in the air and strode off towards their table where she sat down next to Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones, fellow fifth years.

            Susan, Hannah, Ernie and Justin joined them.

            "Good morning fellow Hufflepuffs" Sally-Anne said cheerfully as she helped herself to some toast. All the boys looked at her curiously and Megan and Susan rolled their eyes.

            "A little spunky this morning, aren't you Sally-Anne?" Wayne asked her as the group continued on with breakfast.

            "Heaven forbid," added Megan, "that Sally-Anne would actually be energetic in the morning."

            "Shut up!" Sally-Anne stuffed her toast in her mouth and tried to glare at them. She failed in looking intimidating and instead resembled a chipmunk.  

            "She's so cute when she's flustered," Wayne said to the laughing teenagers. Sally-Anne caught Justin's expression: blushing scarlet and looking daggers at Wayne.  

            She finished her breakfast quickly and followed her friends to their first class. The seven of them travelled outside into the cool atmosphere of fall, and headed for the greenhouses to have Herbology with the Gryffindors. 

            "Hey Hermione!" Sally-Anne called to the girl ahead of them who was walking beside Harry and Ron. Sally-Anne left her group and ran to catch up with her

            "Hey Sally-Anne," Hermione smiled to her "I haven't talked to you in awhile."

            "Hello Ron, Harry," Sally-Anne smiled to the two boys before striking up a conversation with Hermione about houselves rights.

            "Looks like Hermione has a fan," Ron muttered to Harry just as Hermione began explaining to Sally-Anne about S.P.E.W.

            Harry looked at Sally-Anne with confusion and asked Ron who she was.

            "Oh, that's Sally-Anne Perks."

            "Well I'll see you later," Sally-Anne said as they entered the greenhouse. She waved and walked over to Susan and Hannah who were sitting at a table with a load of purple fuzzy plants. 

            "Sally-Anne?" Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione, who were seated at their own table. Hermione looked up at Harry as though he were out of his mind, when suddenly realization washed over her.

            "Oh you haven't met her have you?"

            Harry shook his head no.

            "We met her on the train ride here. She snapped out on Malfoy."

            The class begun shortly after, and the assignment were to pot the strange purple plants that were gathered in the center of the table.

            Sally-Anne was surprised to find that the plants would move away when her hand neared them. When she did manage to grasp one, it started kicking at her.

            "Oh my gosh!" she dropped the fuzzy thing and it scuttled away towards the opposite side of the table "It has feet!"

            She wasn't the only one that had been surprised. By the end of the class, Susan had gotten bitten twice, Lavender had purple fuzz scattered in her hair, Dean's plant had started tap-dancing, and her own plant had started to sing in a high pitched wailing tone.

            "I'm scarred for life," Sally-Anne rubbed her temples as the class ended and the students headed for the castle. "I will never forget that class."


	7. Secrets, Deceit and Betrayal

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 6

            Sally-Anne awoke on Saturday morning rather late. She glanced around her room and noted that all the girls had already left. 

            _Thanks for waking me up._

She scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed. It was only after she had left her room that she remembered what day it was: the first Hogsmeade weekend. She rushed down the stairs and found it pretty much deserted except for a few first years, a seventh year, and her friends.

            "Thanks for calling me," Sally-Anne said sarcastically as she plopped down beside Ernie on the couch. She caught them all looking at each other sceptically before they looked back at her.

            "What?" she asked quickly while narrowing her eyes at each one of them. "Do I have something on my face?" she wiped at her face and started laughing. Her friends didn't join her.

            "Sally-Anne, we need to talk to you," Hannah said quietly.

            "What about?" she replied but was hushed by Susan and Ernie.

            "Well, you know about Umbridge," Justin added, "How she won't be teaching us anything." They all nodded before he continued, "Harry, Ron and Hermione have put together a Defence group."

            Sally-Anne knew that her face was probably showing confusion and she wasn't entirely sure what they were getting at.

            "We've decided to check it out," Ernie replied after seeing her puzzlement "maybe we can learn something."

            Sally-Anne wasn't sure if they were asking her to go along or if they were ditching her. She knew though, that her temper was starting to rise.

            _I don't understand!_

            "Do you want to come?" Susan asked her. They all looked a little nervous, which started to make Sally-Anne more confused.

            "Well I don't know," she said slowly "won't we get into trouble?"

            She definitely caught Justin and Ernie giving each other worried looks and she was starting to get angry.

            "Well there's no rule," Hannah said "study groups are allowed, we just reckon Umbridge won't be too happy about it."

            Sally-Anne considered for a moment but wasn't sure what to deicide. She looked up at them all and frowned.

            "How long have you guys known about this group thing?"

            Hannah looked like she had been petrified at the sound of this question. The rest of them were in a similar state. Sally-Anne could tell that they had known for a while, the mystery was, why hadn't they talked to her sooner.

            "About a week," Susan said finally.

            Sally-Anne shook her head and stood up to leave.

            "Where are you going?" Justin asked her timidly.

            Sally-Anne decided that she might as well have some fun with the situation. She was a bit miffed at them for not including her and had the feeling they only asked her because she would ask what they were up to sooner or later.

            "Where do you think I'm going?" her voice dripping with sarcasm "to tell Umbridge of course."

            Her friends must have missed the note of sarcasm in her voice because in a second they were diving at her.

            Susan had pounced on her back again and the two went tumbling to the floor. Hannah took advantage of this and grabbed Sally-Anne's wand from her cloak pocket. Ernie held her feet to the floor as she started to kick and squirm, and Susan held her hands.

            The remaining four students that had been in the room were watching curiously as Sally-Anne began screaming. 

            "Nothing to see here," Hannah yelled to them over Sally-Anne's loud protesting.

            Justin picked her up and slung her over his back. This wasn't a problem considering her petite form, although she started kicking and punching wherever she could come into contact with.

            The five of them headed up the boys dormitories, seeing as the two boys couldn't go to the girls, and they entered the fifth year's room.

            "Let me go!" Sally-Anne shrieked as Justin dropped her onto one of the beds. Hannah still had her wand, Susan was starting to cry, Ernie looked sick, and Justin pulled out his own wand and pointed it at her.

            For a sheer second she was scared beyond anything. Surely he wasn't going to hurt her? 

            "I'm sorry Sally-Anne," he mumbled "we can't risk you telling anybody. Hermione told us that the only people that can know, are those that will be showing up."

            She knew what he was about to do. She knew that whatever she said now wouldn't change what was about to happen. She would never forgive them.

            "I hate you," she whispered. Her tone was nothing but pure hatred and despise. "I hate all of you. I will never forget this. Ever."

            The last thing she saw was all of them looking at her with sorrow and regret. She promised herself that no matter what, she wouldn't forget what they were going to do to her.

            "Obliviate."

***

            "What the hell am I doing in the boys dormitories?" Sally-Anne muttered as she opened her eyes and glanced around the room. There were clothes scattered everywhere, the beds were unmade, and the room smelt vaguely like men's cologne.

            She wrinkled her nose at the smell and left the room. Just as she was leaving she ran into someone and went flying backwards.

            "Are you ok?" she looked up from sitting on the floor and saw Wayne standing there along with two of the other fifth year boys. She blushed as she remembered where she was and quickly stood up.

            "I'm fine," she muttered while gazing down to the floor.

            "What exactly are you doing in the boy's dorms?" he asked her. She could hear them all sniggering quietly and she felt her face burn even more than it already was.

            "That's the problem," she said with irritation "I don't know!"

            She ignored their quiet laughter and left the room. She was determined to find her friends and ask what had happened. She entered the common room and found that it was empty.

            "Great," she muttered, "where did everyone go?" 

            She left the common room and started to wander the halls. It was strangely quiet and deserted.

            _Weird._

She entered the great hall and found that there were many of the younger students still eating breakfast. She sat down sat down at her table, alone, and pulled out some of her homework.

            "You don't want to do homework today!" a cheerful voice sad from beside her. She looked up to find that Megan Jones had sat down beside her.

            "I don't?"

            "No!" she started giggling, "It's a Hogsmeade weekend. I'm surprised you're not with Susan and Hannah."

            Hogsmeade? Sally-Anne felt a little angered. Her friends had gone to Hogsmeade without her and here she was utterly confused about everything.

            "You look tired or something Sally-Anne," Megan looked at her concerned "are you feeling alright?"

            Sally-Anne nodded and started working on her potions essay that was due Monday. Megan pulled it away from her and shook her head sadly.

            "Why don't you come to Hogsmeade with me?" 

            Sally-Anne grabbed back her essay and considered the offer. She was angry with her friends for ditching her but that was no reason why she shouldn't still have fun.

            "Sure, why not"

            The two girls hurried out of the great hall and out into the Hogwarts grounds. They dashed towards Hogsmeade, which was already packed with happy Hogwarts students.

            "Where shall we go first?" Megan asked her curiously while waving to one of her Ravenclaw friends who was across the street.

            "Hey Megan!" the girl whom Sally-Anne didn't know called over and motioned for them to come over. Megan looked at Sally-Anne curiously as if to ask her answer. Sally-Anne shrugged and the two girls walked across to the girl.

            "Hello," she said simply "I'm Mandy Brocklehurst."

            "Sally-Anne Perks," she shook Mandy's hand and the three of them began walking in silence. 

            "Do you girls want to join me in getting a butter beer?" Mandy asked them as they started to pass The Three Broomsticks.

            Sally-Anne shrugged once again and was pulled into the bar by Megan. They grabbed a table near the back and Megan went to order their drinks.

            "So," Mandy tried to begin a conversation but it didn't seem to go very far. 

            Sally-Anne bit her lip and looked around the room. Susan, Hannah, Justin and Ernie were nowhere to be seen. 

            "You're on the quidditch team aren't you?" Mandy interrupted her search for her friends. Sally-Anne looked at Mandy with a grin and nodded.

            "Do you play?"

            Mandy shook her head and Sally-Anne felt that it was the end of this conversation.

            "I've always liked Quidditch," Mandy continued "but I'm not much of a flier," she laughed a little before a glass of butter beer was placed in front of her. 

            "What's so funny?" Megan asked curiously as she handed Sally-Anne her drink and sat down beside Mandy.

            The girls chatted quietly for nearly an hour before they decided to head back to the castle. Sally-Anne was vaguely disappointed that she didn't get to go shopping, but seeing as they had left so late into the day, it was starting to get dark. 

            As they entered the great hall, Mandy departed and headed for the Ravenclaw table and Megan and Sally-Anne sat down at the Hufflepuff table. About a moment later Susan and Hannah came waltzing into the hall, giggling like maniacs and glancing over to the Gryffindor table.

            Sally-Anne felt her face growing hot with anger as she turned her gaze away from them and busied herself in grabbing her dinner.

            "Hello Sally-Anne, Megan," Hannah said cheerfully. Sally-Anne glanced up just in time to see Susan and her exchange frightful looks before settling themselves down.

            "We thought you weren't feeling well," Susan said to Sally-Anne.

            "Since when was I not feeling well?"

            "Don't you remember?" Hannah looked at her with concern "you told us you weren't feeling good so we left you in bed."

            Sally-Anne became confused again and tried to remember when this had happened.

            "We figured you were to ill to go to Hogsmeade so we left without you," Susan added although her cheeks were becoming a bit pink.

            "Then how exactly did I end up lying on one of the beds in the boys dormitories?" she asked them sceptically. Megan stifled a laugh.

            "You what?" Hannah looked shocked "you must have been sleepwalking."

            Sally-Anne could tell they were hiding something from her. She had never slept walked in her life and she was willing to bet she hadn't done it today.

            Hannah and Susan began talking about 'that cute Gryffindor' before Sally-Anne could say anything else. She wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was.

            _Just because I'm in Hufflepuff…_

She frowned and began poking at her food. Megan had began talking with some sixth year boys and Justin and Ernie still hadn't shown up.

            _Speak of the devils_

She watched as they casually walked into the hall and sat down beside Susan and Hannah. She noticed that they had purposely avoided her gaze and hadn't said anything to her.

            _Something's going on and I intend to find out what it is!_

 


	8. Threats and Promises

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 7

                        As soon as Sally-Anne had walked into the great hall the next morning, an ecstatic Susan greeted her.

                        "Sally-Anne!" she grabbed a hold of Sally-Anne's arm and dragged her to their table.

                        "What Susan?" 

                        Chuck Summerby, one of her fellow Quidditch players and team Keeper, was looking impatient and anxious. He looked up when he saw the two girls approaching.

                        "Perks, I've been made the new Quidditch captain."

                        Sally-Anne nodded slowly and wondered what he was looking so uneasy about. 

                        "We've been having trouble get new players, especially a seeker," Sally-Anne looked down "but we've got to practice. I realize it's short notice; I really didn't have much of a choice. We're all meeting tonight at 7:00 to get started."

                        He didn't even wait for her to respond. He stalked off rather sulkily and stopped at the doors to give Wayne the same lecture. She frowned and sat down with her friends.

                        "He's a bit grumpy today isn't he?" Ernie muttered.

                        "He's just concerned for the team," retorted Sally-Anne "you'd act grumpy too if you were in his position."

                        They all looked at her funny. She wasn't exactly in favour of Chuck's behaviour but she was still wary of her friends hiding something from her. 

                        "Are you feeling alright?" Hannah asked her nervously.

                        "Why do you have to keep asking me that?" she saw a few people around her turn to watch but she was beyond caring.

                        "Don't make another scene!" Susan hissed to her while glaring at a few Hufflepuff second years, that were watching with mild interest.

                        "I'm not making a scene!" she said through gritted teeth. "Something is going on that you're not telling me about. Not to mention the fact that you are all questioning my sanity," she stopped to take a quick breath "every time I act a little out of the ordinary you make it seem like this huge life altering dilemma!"

                        She stood up said a curt goodbye and stalked off towards the main hall. She wasn't sure where she was going to go; she just felt that an abrupt exit was in order.

                        She headed off for the library while fighting the urge not to hit something.

                        "Where's that creep Malfoy when you need him?" she murmured to herself as she entered another corridor.

                        "You called, princess?"

                        Standing in front of her was none other than Malfoy himself. Smirk in place and a look of sheer arrogance. 

                        "Since when has my name been Princess?" she narrowed her eyes and glared at him the best she could. She had never been able to master an evil look.

                        "Well since when have I been a creep?"

                        "Since the day that you were born."

                        "Now how would you know that?" his smirk turned into a devilish grin "have you known me that long?"

                        "It's written in your blood line," Sally-Anne muttered as she stalked past him and continued towards the library. She was trying to hint to him to leave her alone. Unfortunately for her, he didn't quite catch it.

                        "You shouldn't always judge people by their families Perks."

                        Sally-Anne stopped short and swivelled to face him. She stared at him with a look of astonishment and surprise. 

                        "What?" 

                        "Did you just say what I think you said?" she continued to stare at him with pure bewilderment "_Draco Malfoy_ telling me not to judge people by their names?"

                        He ran a hand through his hair and looked around nervously.

                        "It's a shame you don't take your own advice," Sally-Anne continued but stopped staring at him "maybe then you'd have a little decency and pride."

                        "I have pride," he snarled at her. She waved him off and started walking towards the library again. She was annoyed to find him trailing along beside her.

                        "Is there something that you wanted?" she snapped at him.

                        "No," he pulled out a long silver chain from his pocket "but there's something that you want."

                        She glared at him and made a grab for the necklace. He pulled it away from her just as her hand grabbed for it.

                        "Oh I don't think so," he grinned maliciously "what's this thing worth to you?"

                        "Just give it back to me Malfoy, before I lose my patience and curse that overly inflated and obnoxious head of yours right off your shoulders!"

                        "You don't think I'm going to give this back to you just because you threatened me, do you?"

                        "I assure you," she hissed "that was no threat, it was a promise!"

                        "Don't make promises you can't keep."

                        She continued to glare at him as he smirked again and slid the chain back into his pocket. He continued strolling leisurely beside her as she stormed along with fury. 

                        "Seriously," he said suddenly "what is that thing worth to you?"

                        "That's none of your business."

                        "I think I've already told you," Draco said "that I make it my business to know everyone and everything. In this case, the only hopes you have of getting it back, are slim to none unless you answer me."

                        Sally-Anne started considering what she should tell him.

                        "Well?"

                        "Everything."

                        "Everything?" he looked at her curiously but she looked away. "What is so special about a silly necklace?"

                        "You're contradicting yourself Malfoy," she smiled with amusement "if it's such a 'silly' necklace, then why won't you just give it back?"

                        She could definitely see the blush creeping up on his face and couldn't help but think it looked cute.

                        _Cute? Are you out of your mind Sally-Anne? This is Malfoy were talking about!_

"I have my reasons," he replied coolly.

                        "You know," Sally-Anne, mentioned thoughtfully "If someone were to walk by right now and see you hanging around me, they might mistake the situation and think you were being nice."

                        "Everyone's down at breakfast, Perks."

                        "We're not at breakfast," she said point out "you might want to be more careful Malfoy. Someone might begin to think you have a heart."

                        She pushed open the library door and walked in, careful to shut the door in his face before he could follow her inside. She moved towards one of the back tables and sat down at one. She glanced around; Malfoy was right, everyone was at breakfast or in his or her common rooms.

                        She pulled out a book from her book bag and opened it up. She had no sooner started to read when the book was yanked from her grasp.

                        "Romeo and Juliet," Malfoy read from the cover in mild amusement "what kind of muggle trash is this?"

                        "It's not trash!" Sally-Anne pulled the book away from him and started searching for her page. 

                        "Shutting the door in my face, Perks," he pulled out a chair and sat down beside her "One might think you were trying to get rid of me."

                        "One might be correct then," she murmured as she edged her chair away from him. She could see him grinning from over the top of her book as she finally relocated her spot.

                        "You really know how to put a damper on things don't you?"

                        "I'm busy Malfoy!" she snapped at him. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back casually in his chair. To Sally-Anne's irritation, he began whistling an odd and annoying tune.

                        "Could you please stop that?" Sally-Anne looked up from her book to see Draco grinning at her like an idiot.

                        "Why?"

                        "Because it's bothering me," she rolled her eyes and he continued whistling the slightly familiar song. Sally-Anne tried her hardest to ignore him but it was difficult for her to concentrate on her story.

                        "Why are you following me around?" she snapped her book shut and crossed her arms furiously. She was getting tired of him.

                        "Nothing better to do," he began drumming his fingers on the tabletop in a new tune.

                        "Can't you bother someone else?"

                        "No."

                        "Why not?" she asked exasperated.

                        "Because I _know_ that I'm actually annoying _you_."

                        Sally-Anne threw her hands up in the air in relinquish. She stuffed her book in her bag and left the table. She was going to head back to her dormitory where she would be one hundred percent Malfoy free.

                        She opened the library door and shut it, expecting to see Draco behind her. Instead she was shocked to see that he was still sitting at the table, drumming his fingers on the surface, and staring at her with a wicked half smile.

***

                        "Perks! Try to pay a little more attention to what you're doing!" she heard Chuck yell at her as she flew higher into the sky. 

                        Sally-Anne grumbled under her breath and tried to concentrate harder on the large red quaffle that was coming at her. Zacharias Smith, another chaser, tossed the quaffle to her, which she caught easily before speeding towards the goalposts.

                        "Perks! What has gotten into you lately?" Chuck sounded quite irritated at the end of practice. "You didn't make one shot that I couldn't block."

                        Sally-Anne sighed deeply and slung her broom over her shoulder "I'm not in a good mood tonight Chuck."

                        "Anyone in their right mind could see that. You'd better start getting your act together, the Ravenclaw match is approaching."

                        He jogged ahead of her to yell at Zacharias and Wayne. Sally-Anne scowled as he did so. His idea of 'approaching' was a little farfetched; The Ravenclaw match wasn't for another month or so.

                        Shortly after Chuck finished lecturing the other two chasers, Wayne lagged behind to walk with Sally-Anne.

                        "Who pissed in his cornflakes this morning?"

                        Sally-Anne smiled meekly "It's going to get a lot worse if we don't find a new seeker soon."

                        Wayne rolled his eyes and laughed quietly "Please, don't remind me."

                        They walked along in silence behind the rest of the team, most of which had already headed into the castle, when Wayne suddenly got a funny look on his face.

                        "What if the person we needed for seeker was already on the team?"

                        "What do you mean?"

                        "Think about it Sally-Anne. Seekers are usually light and small, who on the team could best fit that description _and _is already half decent at the position?"

                        "If you're talking about Zach …"

                        "No! You!"

                        Sally-Anne stopped in mid tracks and looked at Wayne with a horrified expression. He still had the goofy grin on his face.

                        "Whatever you're thinking Wayne Hopkins, stop right now and forget about it!" she gave him an exasperated look and started walking again.

                        "But your good at seeking, you'd be perfect for the position! Not to mention that you're already on the team, all we'd have to do is find a chaser."

                        "First of all, this isn't up to us to decide. Second, hell no!"

                        "I thought that you had originally wanted to be the team seeker, why won't you consider it now?"

                        "You might want to talk this over with Chuck before you take out an ad in the daily prophet, Wayne," she sighed, "I don't think I could do it, ok?"

                        Wayne rolled his eyes and they became silent for the rest of the walk. They approached the Hufflepuff common room and separated at the staircases.

                        "How was practice?" Susan asked her once she had opened the doors to the fifth year girls' dormitories. Susan was sprawled out on her bed with the latest issue of teen witch weekly, Hannah and Meagan were scribbling away at some leftover homework, and Kate Pearson was painting her toenails an intense purple. 

                        "It was ok," Sally-Anne threw herself on her bed and grabbed a magazine of off a pile on Susan's bed. She buried herself in the articles, although none of them interested her, until she became too tired to continue.

                        "I'm going to bed," she finally declared. She quickly got changed out of her quidditch robes and into her pyjamas. She bid everyone goodnight before pulling the curtains around her four-poster closed.

                         She lied awake for some time, mulling the thought of being seeker, over and over. She wouldn't mind taking up the responsibility but it wasn't for her to decide.

                        _If Chuck can't find anyone soon, I'll ask him about it …_


	9. Slaughtering Slytherin

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 8

            The day of the first Quidditch match finally arrived. Sally-Anne and Susan had gotten up extra early in order to get decent seats at the pitch.

            "Honestly," Hannah grumbled sleepily as Susan searched frantically for her scarf "it's seven o'clock in the bloody morning. What's so special about this stupid match anyways?"

            Sally-Anne, who had just come out of the bathroom, reached for the nearest pillow and smacked Hannah in the head with it.

            "Hey!"

            Susan and Sally-Anne started giggling. They grabbed their coats and scarves, Susan finally found hers stuffed at the bottom of her trunk, and headed out of the room.

            "We'll save you seats then shall we?" Sally-Anne asked the other girls in the room. She got a few mumbled answers in response.

            Both Susan and Sally-Anne shrugged. The two girls bolted down the stairs and out of the common room, ignoring the calls from Justin and Ernie.

            "This is going to be the best match," Susan squealed as they walked towards the great hall at a fast pace. It wasn't very crowded yet, and most of the students there were of Slytherin house. 

            "I hope Gryffindor kicks their arse!" Susan muttered as a few Slytherins sneered at them. Sally-Anne didn't say anything but nodded her head in agreement.

            She had noticed some odd shaped badges, almost as if in the shape of a crown, pinned to each of the Slytherins. She couldn't read the inscription but pushed it out of her mind as she sat down.

            Soon the great hall was filled with chattering students. Susan and Sally-Anne spent most of the breakfast hour nattering about how Gryffindor would leave Slytherin in the dust.

            "How can you be so sure that Slytherin will lose?" Chuck had approached Sally-Anne from behind and was now settling himself down next to her. She groaned inwardly but plastered a smile on her face.

            "Because we all know that Gryffindor is easily the best team there is," coming from a Hufflepuff quidditch player, this was particularly difficult to admit. Sally-Anne knew, however, that Gryffindor _was _the best team at Hogwarts.

            "Listen Perks, Hopkins talked to me this morning about you being seeker."

            Sally-Anne had chosen that moment to take a sip of her orange juice. The contents came spluttering out of her as well as a few well-chosen words.

            "He – huh – I'll kill – he wasn't serious – I don't - " 

            Chuck frowned at her until she finally decided to give up talking.

            "I think it's a good idea, actually," he stood up from the table.

            "You do?"

            "Yes, but unfortunately, I already found somebody."

            Sally-Anne felt her spirits drop just a little but refused to let it show "Oh? Who?"

            "Geoffrey Stebbins." He waved and walked off to join his friends at the opposite end of the table.

            "You wanted to try out for the seeker position?" Susan asked excitedly "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
            "It wasn't my idea," Sally-Anne took a bit of her toast "stupid Hopkins and his stupid ideas."

            "Stupid am I?" a highly amused voice said from beside her. She turned to look and noticed that the boys had just sat down to join them.

            "Yes," Sally-Anne stuck her nose in the air but couldn't help suppress a laugh. 

            It was then that a number of students began exiting the hall. Susan and Sally-Anne jumped from the table and dashed out before it became difficult to do so. 

            "Good morning Hermione!" Sally-Anne called to the girl in front of her. Hermione turned around and smiled when she saw Sally-Anne. Harry and Ron were standing in front of her; the later looking quite pale.

            "Hello Sally-Anne."

            "Good luck today Harry, Ron," Sally-Anne smiled politely "we look forward to you guys slaughtering Slytherin."

            Susan giggled as Sally-Anne waved a goodbye. 

            "Slaughtering Slytherin?" Susan continued to laugh as they walked outside and headed for the Quidditch pitch. "That's a good one Sal."

            As they reached the pitch and took their seats, many other students had begun to fill the stadium. Shortly afterwards, it had become filled and Hannah had finally joined them.

            "How long have you guys been sitting out here?" she demanded as she sat down and shivered. "It's bloody freezing out here."

            Sally-Anne looked down to the pitch and noted that the Slytherins were already waiting in the center. She craned her neck to the opposite side, and sure enough, the Gryffindors were walking out of the change rooms.

            "Come on Gryffindor!" she cheered under her breath.

            The captains, Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor and Montague of Slytherin, shook hands quickly. Madam Hooch's whistle could be heard seconds later as soon as the players had mounted their brooms.

            The balls were released and all of the players shot into the air. The keepers sped off towards their goalposts, the seekers flew high into the air starting their search for the tiny golden snitch and the Quaffle began to be put into play.

            "And it's Johnson – Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me – "

            "JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall could be heard yelling.

            "– just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest – and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's – ouch – been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe … Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and – nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away towards the Slytherin goal posts. She dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger – close call, Alicia – and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

            Lee Jordan stopped his commentary and the voices rose even louder. Sally-Anne, Susan and Hannah looked at each other curiously before listening to the song.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why all Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always let's the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King._

"- and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee began shouting to the crowd "Come on now Angelina – looks like she's just got the Keeper to beat! – SHE SHOOTS – SHE – aaaah …"

            Bletchley had stopped Angelina from scoring and had now passed the Quaffle to Warrington. Sally-Anne tried to concentrate on the game but that blasted song was getting louder.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always let's the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley cannot save a thing_

_He cannot block a single ring …_

            Sally-Anne strained her ears, trying to listen to the commentary, but the song was extremely hard to block out.

            "- so it's first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team – come on, Ron!"

            The commentary ended with a screech from the Slytherin supporters.

            "Slytherins score! So that's ten-nil to Slytherin – bad luck, Ron."

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

            The singing was getting even louder. Sally-Anne shot a glare towards the Slytherins, although she figured it wouldn't do much good.

            "Oh! They're so terrible!" Susan wailed as she clenched her eyes shut.

            "- And it's Warrington again, who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him – turns out you can't – but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley …"

            Sally-Anne started watching Harry zoom around the pitch. He looked angry and determined and was flying around frantically.

            "Are they even allowed to be singing something so vile?" Hannah shot her a curious look.

            She sighed, "Unfortunately, they can do whatever. They're only supporting their team, and there's no rule against team spirit."

            Hannah looked crestfallen. 

            "I'm sure Gryffindor will still win this thing!" she added as an afterthought "they are ten times better than Slytherin."

            "- Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good – I mean bad – Bells hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again …"

            Sally-Anne gasped. Harry was now speeding off towards the Slytherin goalposts.

            "LOOK!" She screamed loudly. Many of the people around her looked to see where she was pointing, others had already noticed. A red and green blur could be seen tearing off towards a tiny speckle of gold that was suspended a few feet off the ground.

            Sally-Anne watched as the snitch zoomed towards the other side of the stands causing Harry to have to turn his broom.

            Susan was biting her fingernails, Hannah was looking anxious and Sally-Anne was holding her breath. It was over in matter of seconds. Harry turned his broom upwards, the snitch clenched in his grasp.

            Sally-Anne gave a loud dignified screech of delight and threw her arms around the person beside her. It happened to be Justin who blushed profusely after Sally-Anne let go. 

            WHAM.

            The sound filled the stadium, loud enough to be heard over the cheers. Harry could be seen flying off the front of his broom and landing squarely on the ground a few feet below.

            The Gryffindor players gathered around and the Slytherins landed a few feet from them. 

            "Come on let's go," Hannah nagged them. People were pushing through the crowd, trying to be the first to leave the pitch. Sally-Anne didn't mind tagging behind though, she wanted to congratulate the Gryffindors. 

            Just as the three girls were about to descend the staircase that led to the ground, Sally-Anne caught sight of Harry and George lunging at Malfoy.

            She grabbed Susan's sleeve and hissed, "look!"

            Hannah and Susan turned just in time to see Harry punch Draco in the stomach and all the teachers run over to them. Madam Hooch's shrill whistle could be heard. 

            "Come on, I want to go see what's happening," Sally-Anne rushed past them and skipped down the stairs.

            "You mean eavesdrop on the situation, don't you?" Hannah mumbled from behind her but followed just the same.

            It was a little difficult to get any where near the crowd of quidditch players but Sally-Anne did notice when Harry and George stormed off the pitch towards the castle.

            "Can we just go back to the school?" Hannah whined a few minutes later "I'm freezing!"

            Sally-Anne decided that she probably wouldn't hear anything more and decided to follow Hannah and Susan back to the castle. Just as she was turning to leave, she noticed two of the Slytherins helping a boy off of the ground.

            "Oh look!" she said gleefully to Susan and Hannah "look at what happened to Malfoy!"

            Draco Malfoy looked like a mess. He was sporting a bloody nose and seemed to be in much pain. The two Slytherins escorting him towards the castle were none other than his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. 

            "Oh come on, this ought to be fun!" Sally-Anne started to jog over towards them but Hannah pulled her back.

            "Are you out of your mind?" she looked horrified and Susan just looked at her strangely.

            "No, I don't think so," she continued walking towards Malfoy and was happy to see that Susan and Hannah had decided to join her.

            "Malfoy!" she called when she was within calling distance "MALFOY!"

            The trio of Slytherins stopped and turned to look at her. Malfoy was scowling but stopped to listen to her anyways.

            "Great game, don't you think?" she was grinning widely as his scowl turned into a look of loathing " You know what they say, the best man won, or in this case, team."

            She gave a merry wave and led her friends towards the school. She ignored the deathly glare that Draco sent at her and the threats that his two cronies were yelling. Once they had entered the castle, Susan and Hannah broke into a fit of laughter.


	10. Rivalry

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 9 

**A/N:** This one's for you Jill!

Sally-Anne could was lying on the floor, dark figures were lunging at her and trying to restrain her from moving.

            "Let me go!" she shrieked. She looked around the room frantically, pleading for someone to help her. They're were people watching her struggle but nobody seemed at all eager to help. 

            "Nothing to see here," a familiar voice told the onlookers. Sally-Anne continued to struggle and scream but was being over powered by the shadowed figures. 

            "HELP!"

            Sally-Anne awoke suddenly. She pulled back the hangings around her four-poster and glanced around the room unsteadily. It was dark but the pale moon shone in through the half open window, which allowed a slight breeze to play around in the dorm.

            She shuddered and lay down against her pillow again. She closed her eyes and soon drifted back into sleep. This time, however, her slumber remained dreamless.

            She woke up early the next morning, the previous dream was still lingering, yet almost forgotten. She pushed it into the back of her mind and got ready for the day ahead of her.

            "Someone's up early," Justin called to her as she descended the stairs into the common room "took my advice did you?"

            Sally-Anne gaze him a puzzled look, which was soon replaced by understanding. "Oh, no. I didn't go to bed early."

            "Oh," he began reading the book that was situated in his hands.

            Sally-Anne shrugged and dropped into a chair closest to Justin. She sat, staring into space, for a quarter of an hour. Finally, Susan came bounding down the stairs with Hannah lagging behind her.

            "There you are," Susan squeaked cheerfully. Sally-Anne smiled meekly and the three girls left the common room. 

            "What class do we have this morning?" Hannah mumbled sleepily.

            "Potions," Susan said bitterly "just the class to have – Sal, what's wrong? you've turned a sickly green …" 

            Sally-Anne felt the colour drain from her face. She quickly opened her book bag and skimmed through the contents. She grabbed her Potions essay and felt her stomach knot in agony.

            "I didn't finish the assignment!" she wailed miserably as she buried her head in her hands "Snape will kill me!"

            She spent the remainder of the morning – only about twenty minutes – scribbling down some bits of information she thought might be useful.

            "I'm doomed," she muttered as the three girls entered the cold and dank dungeons in which the Potions class was taught. Sally-Anne sat down next to Mandy Brocklehurst, who gave her a reassuring smile.

            "Didn't finish the assignment?"

            "How did you know?" Sally-Anne looked at her incredulously.

            "The look on your face."

            Snape chose at that moment to charge into the room; his black robes billowing behind him as he made it swiftly to the front of the class.

            "Assignments on my desk. Now!" he snapped while throwing the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs a menacing glare.

            Sally-Anne regretfully trudged up to his desk and laid her unfinished assignment on top of the pile. She sat back down as quickly as she could before Snape had a chance to make another snide remark.

            "You will be working on a simple potion today; one so easy, that even the dimmest light bulb could figure out." Sally-Anne gulped as he stared in her direction. "The instructions are on the board."

            Mandy and Sally-Anne worked quietly. There were many times that Mandy had to correct minor mistakes made on Sally-Anne's behalf, but she seemed eager to help anyways.

            "No Sally-Anne!" she interrupted for about the fourth time within in the class "you add powdered root _after _you let it boil."

            Sally-Anne sighed heavily and tried her best to fix her mistake. The bubbling potion was a sickening purple by now when it was actually supposed to be a murky brown.

            "Perks!" Sally-Anne's head snapped up to face Snape's cold and threatening stare "what exactly do you call this?"

            Sally-Anne trembled a little and clenched her mouth shut tightly. She didn't trust her voice at this particular moment. 

            "Ten points from Hufflepuff."

            Sally-Anne fought the strong urge to retaliate and continued to stare him in the eye, not once breaking contact.

            "And a further 20 points for your attitude Miss Perks," Snape sneered with malice. Sally-Anne balled her fist under the table but remained quiet and continued to glare at her Professor.

            "And how about a detention to go along with it?"

            "WHAT?" Sally-Anne couldn't suppress her anger any longer "I didn't do anything!" she felt Mandy kick her leg but ignored her.

            "I asked for the assignment to be completed today Miss Perks, that includes your assignment as well. We do not make exceptions for the less talented students here at Hogwarts. I expect that next time, you will respect my instructions and complete your task on time and correctly," he pointed to her cauldron and an evil look took over his face "at this rate Miss Perks, you will be failing your O.W.L.S."

            He turned and started to examine some of the other student's cauldrons, pausing to make a few more snide remarks here and there.

            "I hate him," Sally-Anne muttered under her breath while digging her nails into the table's surface "stupid git."

            Mandy smiled at her sadly. For the remainder of class Sally-Anne doodled in her notebook. Immediately as the bell rang, Sally-Anne shoved her stuff in her bag and bolted out of the dank classroom. 

            "Sally-Anne!" she heard Susan call from behind her. She ignored her friend's call and walked at a moderately fast pace towards her next class: Defence against the dark arts.  

             "Good afternoon, Miss Perks," Professor Umbridge said jovially as Sally-Anne settled herself at the front of the room.

            "Good afternoon, Professor," Sally-Anne put on a fake smile and tried to sound cheerful. Susan and Hannah walked into the room seconds later and sat down on either side of her. Justin and Ernie were close behind them, but took seats at the back of the room. 

            "Good afternoon class," Umbridge said as soon as everyone had taken seats. The response was everyone replying 'good afternoon' in a dull non-enthusiastic tone. 

            "Take out your texts, children," Umbridge continued while ignoring some of the angered whispers chorusing through the room. "Please read chapter eighteen."

            The remainder of class was spent reading chapter eighteen. Susan tried to talk to her halfway through but Sally-Anne waved her off.

            "I'm reading!" Sally-Anne had whispered to her. Susan had taken the hint and hadn't tried talking to her for the rest of class. Hannah must have heard their exchange because she hadn't said anything either. 

            "What a boring class," Ernie said as they sat down in the great hall for lunch. 

            "I was ready to fall asleep," Justin admitted. Susan giggled and Hannah nodded, they all turned towards Sally-Anne when she scoffed.  

            "What?" Hannah frowned.

            "Did you guys even read the lesson at all?" she muttered while avoiding their gaze "what if you ever need to protect yourself, what will you do then?"

            She caught the glances that they gave each other.

            _What the hell was that?_

"You know, you guys have been acting funny lately …" she peered at each one of them curiously. "You wouldn't have anything to tell me, would you?"

            "No," Justin said a little too fast. Sally-Anne raised her eyebrows in disbelief and chose to ignore the frightened look that was plastered on Susan's face.

            "Right then," she said as she gathered her books "when you do have something to tell me, come find me." She rose from her seat and exited the great hall only to walk into someone.

            "Sorry," the person muttered "Sally-Anne?"

            Sally-Anne looked into the questioning face of Mandy Brocklehurst. She grinned and said hello.

            "Would you like to join me and my friends? Or were you leaving?"

            "Actually I was just leaving … but I could join you if you wouldn't mind," she smiled weakly and followed Mandy over towards the Ravenclaw table. She sat down beside Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. 

            "You guys know Sally-Anne, right?" Mandy asked her friends and was rewarded with polite nods from both the girls. Sally-Anne greeted them each and listened contentedly to their conversation; the upcoming Quidditch match.

            "So Sally-Anne?" Padma smiled sweetly "are _you _ready for the Quidditch match? We look forward to playing you."

            Sally-Anne scowled ever so slightly. They were obviously talking about the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff match that was gradually approaching. 

            "Yes, actually, we've put together a marvellous team this year," she drawled while emphasizing the word 'marvelous'. 

            "Is that so?" Padma was smirking now and a mad glint had appeared in her eyes. "No offence Perks but I hardly doubt that without Diggory you would stand a chance. I mean, even with him, your team was a bit … awful" she smiled apologetically but Sally-Anne knew it was fake "no offence."

            "Oh, none taken," Sally-Anne snarled through gritted teeth. "By the way, Padma?"

            "Hmm?"

            "You might want to look into getting a mirror, then maybe you'll see that your reflection resembles that of my Quidditch team …awful!" She bolted from the table before Padma could fully piece together what she had just said. As she left the hall, she could hear Mandy and some others roaring with laughter.

***

**A/N:** A big thanks to all my reviewers! It made my day to know that you all enjoyed the story even if it can be a bit odd at times (lol). I want to say that I really appreciate all of your input. Without it, I wouldn't be able to carry on writing this story.

**Special Note to Canadababy:** Hey Jill muh bestest bud!! Yay! Thankyou so much for the review, but you know, you didn't have to sign up to review the story…lol, hey did I mention, they have DooL fanfic here? Lol, I really really think you should write stuff and post it!! You are an awesome writer and don't let that hag of a teacher ever make you think different! And secondly, DUH I knew it wuz you! Jeez Jill, you think I wouldn't know? LOL :P Chowz! And thanks again for reviewing…PS: I finished and posted this chapter for you!!

**-Allie**


	11. Favours of an Enemy

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 10

**A/N:** Another Chapter dedicated to muh bud Jill.

"You know, Perks," somebody said lazily "you look like hell."

            Sally-Anne looked up from her book. She was seated in the farthest corner in the library at one of the small round tables. She was extremely tired and in a fairly bad mood and decided to head to the library after an afternoon of double Divination to read in peace and quiet … obviously Malfoy had other ideas.

            She scowled.

            "Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" he smirked sardonically and sat down next to her.

            "You're absolutely right," she sighed, "that was no way to treat a friend … unfortunately, I don't see any of my friends around, therefore, I am able to treat others like that."

            He grinned widely.

            "Any particular reason as to why you are talking to me?" she asked idly while flipping a page in her book "wait, don't answer that. Let me guess … nothing better to do than bug me, right?"

            "With brains like that, it's a wonder you weren't placed in Ravenclaw."

            She scowled at him again. "Bugger off Malfoy."

            "I'd rather not," he said slowly. She ignored him and continued to read her book fully aware that he was staring at her. She sighed heavily.

            "What do you want?"

            "What makes you think I want something?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively and was rewarded with a punch on the shoulder. "Ouch! Bloody hell!"

            "You make me sick!" she snapped, "why can't you just leave me alone?" she could sense that a few other people in the library had looked up to see what the commotion was and Madam Pince, the librarian, had given her a disapproving look.

            Draco glared at her "could you calm down for a minute, Perks? Why do you always have to over dramatize things?"

            "I do not!" she huffed. She grabbed her book and turned to leave but Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her chair. 

            "I need a favour."

***

            "So, how was Quidditch practice?" Ernie asked her as Sally-Anne slumped into one of the chairs situated in front of the fire. Sally-Anne had forgotten all about her friend's secretiveness, as the upcoming match loomed nearer.  Susan, Hannah, Ernie and Justin had all conveniently forgotten to bring the subject up again.       "Horrible," she stated simply. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and sunk even lower into the chair. "Stebbins isn't the best seeker in the world, at this rate, we'll be lucky if we come out alive at the match."

            "Don't be so negative, Sal," Susan said encouragingly.

            "Think about Padma and the other Ravenclaws …" Justin reminded her.

            Padma's smug face appeared in Sally-Anne's head and her snobbish voice was saying: "Oh, I _told _you so! Ravenclaw is so much better than Hufflepuff. We're smarter and better at everything." Sally-Anne pictured her being trampled by an overly large Hippogriff and smiled contently to herself as Padma began screaming for help.

            "Sal?" Hannah's voice broke her train of thought. She frowned and pouted a bit.

            "You just ruined a good thought."

            Sally-Anne spent half an hour sitting in the common room as her friends continued to finish their homework. She soon became much too bored and headed off for bed.

            "Oh Sally-Anne?" Susan called after her "I think you forgot to finish your Charms essay." Sally-Anne watched as Susan waved around a piece of parchment. "You left it with your books in the common room earlier before you headed off to Quidditch practice."

            "I thought you had already finished that assignment?" Justin sounded confused and Hannah glanced up from her work and nodded.

            "Yeah, you finished that days ago …"

            They were all looking at her curiously as her face went pale "I decided to re write it."

            "Why? It was perfectly fine before," Ernie muttered bitterly "wish I could have the time to rewrite a piece of homework."

            "It was horrible," she snapped "I didn't like it so I rewrote It." She stalked over to Susan and grabbed the half finished assignment. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed!"

            "What's with her?" Hannah mumbled as Sally-Anne jogged up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories. The rest of them shrugged and went back to their work. 

            The next day Sally-Anne awoke early and got ready at top speed. She didn't even stop to say hello to Justin as she ran out of the common room. Sally-Anne arrived at the Library first and made her way to the back table. 

            "Stupid Mornings," she mumbled to herself as she pulled out the unfinished essay along with her Charms notebook and text. She flipped open her notes and began scribbling away at the parchment in front of her.

            It wasn't until Madam Pince came bustling over to her table that she realized how long she had been there. "You had better hurry, class is about to start!" 

            Sally-Anne frantically shoved her stuff into her bag and ran off to her first class of the day: Charms. Sally-Anne faintly heard the bell ring to signal the beginning of class but she was too lost in her own thoughts. She was pondering a good excuse for her lateness when she realized that she was already at her classroom door. "Sorry I'm late Professor!" she said exasperated "lost track of time."

            Professor Flitwick ushered her inside and shut the door. Sally-Anne sat down next to Justin and focused her attention at the front of the room. It was then that she noticed Professor Umbridge scribbling away at a clipboard.

            "What's _she _doing here?" she hissed to Justin as Flitwick began collecting their essays. 

            "Observing classes or something," Justin shrugged and handed the Professor his assignment. Sally-Anne dug around in her bag and pulled out a completed assignment and she too handed it in.

            "So that's what you got up early for this morning?" Justin teased her "to finish your Charms homework?"

            "What are you talking about?" she stifled a yawn "I finished my Charms homework _days _ago."

            Justin looked at her funny. "You told us last night that you were rewriting it."

            "Oh …" Sally-Anne's face fell and she glanced around nervously " I, um, decided to use the original one I wrote."

            "Then what were you doing this morning?" he looked sceptical.

            She hesitated. "Reading …"

 ***

**A/N:** Hey, sorry that this one is so short. I really wanted to get this one out of the way so that I could get on with the Quidditch game. It might be another chapter until the actual game though, but it IS coming! 

All right, once again, THANKYOU times a million to my reviews. I'm gonna take the time to address a few comments and questions, so here we go:

**Kady Rilla Wholi:** OOh Snape is indeed evil! :)I wonder if Sally-Anne suspects the others of being members of the DA?

**Allie:**Hmmm, yes, Snape is evil and there is more Snape to come …*evil Laugh* sorry. Good theory on Sally-Anne's suspicion, you'll just have to wait and see…

**Gkey:**  Does Sally-Anne actually like Umbridge? Can't wait to read about that Quidditch game. Sorry Padma, but I think both teams are equally awful - after all Hufflepuff has defeated Gryffindor twice.

**Allie:** Firstly, I know that it may seem like Sally-Anne likes Umbridge…let me assure you that she is not an Umbridge fan like some characters *cough* Draco *cough* but at the moment, Sally-Anne could care less about her. In their Defence class, Sally-Anne say's hello to be polite but she does give her a _fake _smile meaning that she doesn't really like her but has to put up with her type thing. Second, she stands up for Umbridge and her teaching technique because she's fed up with her friends. This is just her way of letting out her anger. PS: Quidditch is coming…*grins*

**Canadababy:** hey bestest bud =D lol. u mentioned me! i feel great! lol. (and i didnt sign up. i just put canadababy instead of my name. *shrugs* oh well. and... i would put mine in here... cept i have like 4 started but none r done. lol. oh well. and besides wut i wrote about already happened... well not how i wrote it but... ya.. wow and u did al this for me? i feel great! lol. well ya should write again. yup yup. and for all u ppl reviewin, isnt she great?? yes she is.. good job allie. *thumbs up* ya. lol. well gotta go. so cya!  
Jill

**Allie:** Lol, it wasn't until your review showed up with the others did I realize that you hadn't signed up (I get email alerts telling me when I get new reviews). Yep I mentioned you! Glad to know that you feel great about it, hehe. Now Jill, you listen here and sign up! You just _have _to post your fanfiction! You are an awesome writer! And even if they aren't finished *shrug* oh well! Look here, my story is a good example, I haven't finished it either and I'm posting it. And yes, I dedicated and posted that chapter for you cause you made me feel special *blush* lol. So anyway, here's another chapter just for you and the other reviewers. I tried to finish this chapter fast so that you could have it, and I plan to get started on the next chapter as soon as I post this one. And thanks for the little thing about me being great *blush* lol, thank you sooo much! I will remember all your inspiring comments and input. Chowz bestest bud! =D

Well thanks everyone! You are all helping me so much whether that sounds cheesy or not (it does kind of doesn't it?) I really needed some people to give me their opinions on the story in order to keep writing more. Believe it or not, this story has been through a lot. I will give a full history on it after the Epilogue but for now I can just tell you that it has gone through at least a dozen changes (including character changes, time periods, events…ect) and I began writing it sometime in January 2003. Until next time everyone! Please review, review and review! I luv input!!

**-Allie**


	12. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 11

            It was the end of the last class: Care of Magical Creatures. Sally-Anne felt a little bit of dread wash over her as Professor Grubbly-Plank dismissed the class.

            "I have to go to the library," Sally-Anne told Susan and Hannah "I'll meet you back in the common room in about a half hour." She didn't even wait for a response; she just took off running towards the castle.

            Students were filling the hallways as she entered through the front doors. She fought her way through the crowded corridors until she finally reached the library fifteen minutes after classes had been released.

            "You're late."

            "Or maybe you're just early," Sally-Anne dropped her books onto the table in the back corner. Malfoy looked up at her and pulled out a chair beside him. She ignored his gesture and sat down across from him instead.

            "Did you finish?"

            Sally-Anne glared at him and dug through her book bag. "I'll have you know, that I never do this kind of thing! And I swear to god if you tell anyone …"

            "Relax, Perks," he smirked "this stay's between us."

            "This is a bit rich coming from you," she pulled out some parchment and waved it around to emphasize her point. "I mean you're a _prefect_! You shouldn't be cheating!"

            "You keep forgetting who you're talking too."

            "Figures," Sally-Anne muttered under her breath. "Now you're not forgetting your end of the bargain?" she said a little more loudly.

            "Of course not," he reached into his pocket and withdrew a long silver chain. Sally-Anne narrowed her eyes at him and shoved the paper towards him. 

            "Don't expect me to do your homework again, Malfoy," she spat angrily.

            He took the Charms assignment and tucked it into his text. Sally-Anne held open her hand, waiting for him to give her back her necklace.

            "Is there something you want?" he asked innocently while grinning maliciously at her.

            "You rotten little – "

            "If you say so, Perks," he drawled sarcastically "thanks for the homework by the way, I really appreciate it." He tucked the locket back into his pocket and rose from the table.

            "You promised you would give me my locket if I did your damn assignment!" she hissed furiously "now give it back!"

            "Correction," he smirked "I asked you if you wanted back your locket and you said yes. I never actually said that I would give it to you."

            Sally-Anne closed her eyes and thought about their conversation.

            _"I need a favour."_

_            "A favour? Oh that's rich, Malfoy, like I would help you out."_

_            "Oh, but it includes a certain silver locket" he smiled wickedly._

_            "What do you want Malfoy?" she narrowed her eyes._

_            "Do you want your necklace back?"_

_            "Of course I do!"_

_            "You know that Charms essay that is due on Wednesday for the Slytherins …"_

_            "You want me to do it for you don't you?"_

_            "Well you are the best student in that class, except for of course Granger, but you know how silly that would look if I asked for her help? No, I prefer it like this, besides, how can you say no when I have things to persuade you …"_

_            "Alright! I'll do your damn assignment!"_

She opened her eyes to find that Draco had already left. 

            "Curse him," she whispered to herself.

***

            "Feeling alright, Stebbins?" Chuck asked the tall blonde seventh year. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was seated around in a circle waiting for their captain's pre game pep talk. Sally-Anne yawned widely while Wayne leaned his head on her shoulder and began to fall asleep. Zacharias was twirling his wand around, Kevin Whitby and Owen Cauldwell were playing rock paper scissors – a muggle game – and Geoffrey Stebbins was looking rather sick.

            "This is our first game of the year," Chuck continued without waiting for Geoffrey to reply, "I expect you all to play your best and win this thing."

            "If you say so, Chuck," Wayne mumbled sleepily.

            "Could you all at least pretend to care about Quidditch?" he exploded. Everyone jumped a little and focused on their captain. "That's a bit better."

            "We _do _care about Quidditch, Chuck," Owen whined "we just don't fancy your lectures, that's all."

            Sally-Anne and Wayne snorted with laughter.

            Chuck sighed and beckoned them to follow him onto the pitch. They entered the stadium to an uproar of supporters and made towards the center of the field where the Ravenclaw team were already assembled.

            "On my whistle then," Madam Hooch opened a large chest bearing the Hogwarts crest and pulled out a large red ball. A shrill whistle filled the air as she tossed the Quaffle into the air.

            Sally-Anne and the other immediately kicked off from the ground but a Ravenclaw by the name of Anthony Goldstein took the Quaffle.           

            "And Goldstein takes the Quaffle! He takes off down the pitch towards the Hufflepuff end – nice bludger from Whitby – he drops the Quaffle which is now in possession of Wayne Hopkins of Hufflepuff!" Lee Jordan announced to the cheering crowd.

            Wayne sped off, dodging two Bludgers, and almost making it to the Ravenclaw goal posts. He just narrowly missed falling off his broom as Su Li, another Ravenclaw Chaser, flew into him. Sally-Anne snatched the Quaffle from him and tossed it into the middle golden hoop. A tremendous outbreak of cheers echoed from the Hufflepuff supporters.

            _Note to self: do a little happy dance later on!_

Sally-Anne smiled to herself at a job well done but quickly pushed the thought aside as the Quaffle was put into play again.

            "An early score for Hufflepuff! And its Terry Boot with the Quaffle now, heading towards the opposite side of the pitch … what's this?"

            An audible gasp surrounded the stadium and Sally-Anne swivelled around to see what was happening. Stebbins and Chang were speeding towards the ground; a tiny speck of gold was clearly visible.

            _Odd. It's so early into the game …_

Geoffrey reached out towards the snitch but a bludger forced him to pull away and fly into Cho Chang. The two of them stumbled a bit and when they pulled away from each other, the snitch had disappeared again.

            "Sally-Anne, watch it!" Chuck screamed at her. She turned around just in time to dodge an oncoming bludger. 

            "And it's Hufflepuff in possession!" Lee continued "Zacharias Smith heading down the field – mind that bludger – and he's closing in on the keeper … he passes to Hopkins, who passes back to Smith – obviously trying to fool Davies – he shoots and he … Ah, good try."

            Rodger Davies had caught on to their trick – he wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing – and had blocked Zach's shot. Terry Boot received the Quaffle and headed back to the other end to try and even out the score.

            "Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Lee shouted and cheers could be heard coming from the Ravenclaw supporters. Sally-Anne groaned as Lee read out the score "ten – ten!"

            It continued on like this for a good fifteen minutes. Hufflepuff would score and then Ravenclaw would even it out again. Sally-Anne was beginning to hope that the Snitch would make another appearance … and soon.

            "And Davies makes another spectacular save – showoff – kidding Professor, honest!" Sally-Anne giggled but stopped as she caught a glimmer of gold only a few feet from the Hufflepuff goal posts. She looked around frantically for Stebbins and found him hovering a good ten feet above her.

            Cho Chang was below her and a lot closer to the snitch than was comfortable. For a second, Sally-Anne thought she should call out to Geoffrey and yell to him about the Snitch; of course, there was the possibility of Chang overhearing her.

            _Damn!_

"Stebbins!" she made a quick decision.

            Geoffrey looked down at her and she jerked her head violently towards the goalposts. She dodged another bludger quickly and felt her heart plummet as Cho Chang took off towards the Snitch.

            "GO STEBBINS!" she screeched at him. He looked over and took off. 

            "It look's like Chang is going to get the Snitch," Lee shouted over the screams of Ravenclaw's. "And she's closing in – You'd better fly faster, Stebbins – and she's almost there … just a little further …"

            Sally-Anne hung her head in disappointment as Chang zoomed upwards, the tiny struggling snitch clenched firmly in her grasp. The noise from the stadium was unbearable.

            "Ravenclaw wins, 190 to 40!" 

            Sally-Anne joined Wayne, Zacharias, Chuck, Owen, Kevin and Geoffrey back on the pitch. Nobody said a word as they headed back towards the change rooms.

            "Oh Sally-Anne!" a shrill voice called out as Sally-Anne past a group of Ravenclaw girls. She groaned.

            "Hello Padma," she muttered. Padma had a smug smile plastered to her face and took a few steps closer to her. 

            "Dear me," she sighed "that was one heck of a game, wasn't it?"

            Sally-Anne just stared at her.

            "You did a very good job out there," she continued while holding out her hand "I want to apologize for how I acted earlier."

            Sally-Anne looked at her in disbelief and reached to shake her hand. However, Padma pulled away and frowned.

            "You know, I still remember that comment that you made to me. And the way things look right now, you're the one who needs a mirror." She eyed Sally-Anne's flustered face and messy hair. She giggled stupidly and turned to walk back to her friends.

            Sally-Anne seethed with rage. Wayne grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from lunging at her.

            "No, Sally-Anne!" he whispered to her "you remember what happened to Potter and the Weasley twins?"

            "I don't care!" she hissed "let me at her!" Wayne ignored her and attempted to drag her back to the change rooms. She put up a tough fight but finally gave in and allowed Wayne to steer her towards the rest of the team.

            "We lost," Chuck said bitterly as everyone sat around quietly and casting their eyes at the floor.

            "Well pointed out, Summerby," Kevin mumbled grumpily. Either Chuck didn't hear him or chose to ignore it.

            "I expect us to train harder so that we win our next match against Gryffindor!"

            Sally-Anne and the others groaned. She knew that he was going to work them to the limit in order to win this next match. 

            "Until the next practice, you guys had better get a lot of rest," he paused to examine them all "you all look like you haven't slept in days."

            Sally-Anne rolled her eyes. They had just came out of a game, what had he expected? She and Wayne left the team and headed for the castle.

            "I'm beginning to think my idea would have been a good one."

            Sally-Anne looked at him funny "what idea?"

            "You know, that outrageously brilliant one about you being the seeker?"

            "Oh, come off it!" she sighed "this was Stebbins first game, he was just nervous, I'm sure he'll do better next time."

            Wayne made a noise of disbelief but Sally-Anne ignored it. They turned into another corridor and saw Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein walking along with Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin not too far behind. 

            Sally-Anne watched as Padma said something to the other girls and they started to giggle. She suddenly had a brilliant idea.

            "Come here," she hissed to Wayne and pulled him behind a statue. 

            "Wha – "

            "Shh!" she peered around the statue just as Padma called out to the boys. Mandy and Lisa giggled again and pushed Padma forward a bit. Just as Anthony and Terry turned to look at her, Sally-Anne whipped out her wand and preformed the trip jinx.

            Padma fell forward onto her face and the boys burst out laughing. Soon, Mandy couldn't contain it any longer and started laughing too. Lisa helped Padma to her feet, which by now she was an embarrassing scarlet colour.

            "You are so cruel," Wayne whispered to her although he sounded highly amused.

            "I know," she replied, her eyes dancing merrily around "I know."

            

**In the Next Chapter:** Sally-Anne starts to worry over the workload that the teachers are assigning. Padma and Sally-Anne get into another row; ending in … it's a surprise! The next Potions class *drumroll* and more Snape! Stay tuned! 

***

**A/N:** Sally-Anne is not entirely evil! Sorry, she may seem a bit cruel, but if you haven't caught on, she doesn't really like Padma all that much. I actually hadn't intended on this rivalry thing between Sally-Anne and Padma, but well, I guess I kinda started one. Lol. Once again, thanks reviewers! 

**For Jill:** You know what? I think I'm gonna permanently start calling you my bestest bud. Lol. I find it so much fun to do so! Lol. You are totally right, and I'm having fun saying it too. So neways, you really should write something else, lol, even if it isn't fanfiction. There's another site called and that's a site to write about anything. And about the Dool thing, *faints* I am very very shocked! I never knew this! Well, I've kinda lost interest in my soap aswell … *shrugs* oh well, what can you do? You know what I find is a really good thing when you can't think of something to write about? Get a journal or just some paper and stuff, and write down the first thing that comes to your head. For example, I wrote a poem one time about leaves and fall and stuff, I also wrote stuff about immature children (member when you, Jen and Laura came over and I read you guys that think about the immature brat stuff?) well neways, you can just write down your emotions or something and it starts to release your creativity. Also, doodling can help too. Soon you should be able to think up something that you'll like … this is just a thought, it helps me out. Also, I wanna say that I had the hardest time coming up a plot for my next fanfiction. I finally, after weeks of hard thinking, came up with something half decent. I won't start writing that one until I've finished this one though :P Thanks about the comment about me keeping up to speed. I mean, without you and your comments and stuff, I wouldn't keep up to speed. You give me a reason to keep writing. So neways, yes, please do keep bugging me if I don't continue writing. Lol. I need someone to prod me with a stick every once in a while. And I will try to have fun in Calgary … Lol, Oh by the way, I'll be calling you about getting OotP back, I want to take it with me to Calgary so that I can review things and write more of this fic. I really need to read it again anyways, lol. I'll talk to you later!

**Kady Rilla Wholi: **What does Malfoy mean by he needs "a favour"? She just betta not get too friendly with him! I hope Sal doesn't like Umbridge … Always wanted to know a story about OOTP from eyes of a character who's not a Gryffindor.

**Allie: **Ask and you shall receive. I purposely left you all hanging with the "favour" bit in the previous chapter. Let me explain in case this chapter isn't as clear as mud. Sally-Anne is exceptionally good in Charms, she would be top of the class but Hermione beats her in it – only by a little though. Malfoy figures that since he has a way to blackmail Sally-Anne (her necklace) and that she's bound to get a good mark in Charms, that he can _make a deal_ with her. If she was to do his Essay, he would give back her necklace…or so Sally-Anne assumed. But then again, aren't all Malfoy's rotten little gits? He tricked her into doing his homework and he still has her necklace *snicker* hope that clears it up a bit. About Umbridge: No, she doesn't like her. You will definitely find out more about that in later chapters (hint: this was some foreshadowing!) 

**PS:** I'm gonna start to give a 'In the next chapter:" thing so that you have a clue about what's gonna happen next.

**-Allie**


	13. The Potions Incident

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Ch. 12

            "I swear I could just drown in all this homework!" Sally-Anne whined to her friends. They were all settled around the blazing fire finishing up their assignments and complaining loudly about the workload.

            "I'll never get this stupid essay finished for Snape," she continued while crumpling another piece of parchment and tossing it into the flames. 

            "How do they expect us to handle all of this?" Justin muttered as he scribbled out a mistake on his own essay. Hannah and Susan nodded and Ernie continued to ignore all of their complaining.

            "If you guys would stop complaining and actually do the work, you would finish much faster."

            "I see you haven't finished your potions essay for Snape, Ernie," Hannah said coolly and directing a glare towards the boy on the opposite end of the couch.

            "Yes, well," Ernie mumbled while his cheeks bore a slight tinge of pink "I at least don't have as much as you lot!"

            "Since when did we start competing over who's finished their homework?" Susan interrupted loudly. The five became silent. "That's much better."

            Sally-Anne rolled her eyes and read over her Potions essay. It was boring and contained barely enough information to scrap her a decent mark, but she was becoming weary and decided to leave it as it was.

            "I think I'm going to bed," she yawned to emphasize her point and stuffed her books in her bag "I'll see you all tomorrow."

            The others mumbled their goodnights and Sally-Anne headed up to her dorm with only the sounds of scribbling following her. The fifth stair up creaked slightly as she trudged upwards to the door that read 'Fifth year girls.' Sally-Anne pushed open the door to find the other two girls already asleep. She set her book bag down at the end of her bed and collapsed into her four-poster.

            She fell asleep instantly. 

***

            "Sally-Anne!" 

            Sally-Anne swatted the air and managed to hit something. She was rewarded with a soft 'owe!' and someone smacking the side of her head.

            "That was my nose, Sally-Anne!" Susan's whining voice filled her head and Sally-Anne groaned in frustration. She stuffed the pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep but it was yanked away from her.

            "Sally-Anne, you need to get up!" Susan shook her roughly "you're going to be late, we have Potions in twenty minutes!"

            Sally-Anne bolted out of bed faster than you could say 'Quidditch.' She ran around the room in record time while searching in the most peculiar places for her missing sock, shoes, necktie and the rest of her school uniform.  

            "Let's go!" she grabbed Susan's arm and the two of them ran down to the common room where it was already deserted. They headed out of the room and decided to skip the remainder of breakfast, as they only had three minutes left anyways.

            "I think we're just going to make it!" Susan panted as they hurried towards the Dungeon door. Just as Susan got the words out, Sally-Anne felt her foot contact something hard and she grabbed onto Susan for support. The two girls went tumbling down and their books scattered in different directions.

            "What the – "

            "I don't think you want to finish that sentence, Perks," a sugary sweet voice from behind the girls said peacefully. Sally-Anne twisted around and found herself facing the owner of the foot that she had 'tripped' over. Padma Patil wore a smug look of triumph. 

            "Oh it's you," Sally-Anne mumbled while jumping to her feet and helping Susan up as well "I thought it might have been someone important."

            Padma's smirk flickered slightly but she remained calm and stared Sally-Anne in the eye with determination.

            "I see that the two of you are late for class," Padma's smirk became wider.

            "What are you talking about?" Susan sounded confused "We're not late!"

            Just as she spoke the bell to begin classes filled the deserted hallways. Padma glanced around and raised her eyebrows.

            "Well, looks like you are now."

            "Why you little – " 

            "Is there a problem?" The three girls were interrupted by a falsely sweet and girlishly voice. Sally-Anne and Susan turned to see Professor Umbridge walking towards them from the Great Hall.

            "I've just caught a few stragglers, Professor," Padma said innocently while shooting Susan and Sally-Anne one last victorious smirk.

            "I see," Professor Umbridge peered at the two girls curiously "you may run along now Miss Patil, I will take care of them."

            Padma turned and headed in the same direction in which Sally-Anne and Susan had been heading: towards the Dungeons for Potions class.

            "Explain yourselves girls," Umbridge narrowed her eyes at the two girls "this wouldn't have anything to do with something unlawful, would it perhaps?"

            "No!" Susan practically yelled in exasperation "she tripped us Professor, if she hadn't have done so, we'd have been on time for class."

            "A likely story," Umbridge sneered at them and glancing around as if to catch a hint of what they were really doing. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff."

            She ushered them towards their next class and gave them a warning glare before moving back down the corridor. As Sally-Anne pulled open the large oak door leading towards the Dungeons, she looked back at Professor Umbridge who was starting to search around the corridor as though determined to catch some sort of illegal act. 

            "She's a nutter," Susan muttered as the girls hurriedly descended the stone steps and crossed over Snape's classroom.

            "You're late," Snape hissed to them as they entered the room. His voice was a deadly sort of whisper and his eyes gleamed Malovently. "Ten points from Hufflepuff."

            "But – " Sally-Anne started to argue but Susan kicked her to make her shut up. Sally-Anne glared at Susan as they dropped their bags beside a table near the back and sat down to face the front of class.

            Instructions were neatly scribbled on the board behind Snape's desk and the rest of the class seemed to be copying them down. Sally-Anne grabbed some blank parchment and began to follow suit.

            "Sal, you're adding to much!" Susan whispered to her twenty minutes later. Susan reached over and snatched the glass vile from Sally-Anne's grasp and shoved her over a little bit. 

            "I was not," retorted Sally-Anne "I don't think we added enough."

            Susan didn't reply but continued to add a few more ingredients to the sizzling potion, which was sporting a sickly stench and a putrid purple colour. 

            "Miss Perks, care to share why you are not working?" Snape's cold and toneless voice brought Sally-Anne to her senses. She had been staring off into space while Susan finished work on their assignment. She looked up to meet her potions masters gaze.

            "We're taking turns," she said coolly "_Professor._"         

            "I expect you to be working at all times," his face twisted into a vicious smirk. "How can you expect to pass your O.W.L.S. when you don't even take this class seriously?"

            "I do take this class seriously," Sally-Anne held her gaze "and I don't expect to pass my O.W.L.S." 

            "_Sal_!" Susan hissed to her in a barely audible whisper. Sally-Anne ignored her.

            "At least, not with you teaching me!"

            It was as though a tidal wave of audible gasps and murmurs erupted in the cold, dark classroom. Snape's twisted smile turned into a look of pure loathing and he had a mad glint in his eyes.

            "Is that so?" he whispered in a deadly silent voice "tell me Miss Perks, do you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

            "Maybe I don't," she replied coolly "but I do know that I have the right to express my opinions."

            "You stupid girl!" Snape towered over her table in a fit of rage "you are a weak fourteen year old who doesn't know anything about life. Your opinions don't matter in my classroom nor do they matter anywhere else." 

            Sally-Anne glared at him with her fists clenched tightly underneath the table. Susan was shaking slightly beside her and her lip was trembling with fright. 

            Snape returned to a state of calm and turned his back towards their table. Sally-Anne heard snickering coming from the table in front of her and the girl sitting there turned around. Padma.

            "What the hell is so funny?" Sally-Anne hissed quietly as Padma giggled on while holding on to her chair for support. 

            "Oh you really do have a problem don't you?" Padma smirked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Honestly, Sally-Anne, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

            "I know that," she snapped "I'm not stupid."

            "Well," Padma drawled slowly "according to Snape, you are!"  
            Susan, who had been watching the entire scene, grabbed Sally-Anne's arm to keep her from lunging at the smug faced girl sitting in front of them.

            "Sally-Anne it's not worth it."

            "But I mean, it's probably not even your fault that you can't do anything right," Padma continued while pretending to look thoughtful. "Your mother probably dropped you on your head when you were a baby."

            "Don't you dare insult my mother." Sally-Anne raised her voice slightly. A few people around them swivelled to have a look at what was going on. Justin and Ernie exchanged worried glances and Susan gripped Sally-Anne's arm even harder.

            "From what I've heard, your father was quite the idiot himself," she smirked "maybe you inherited the trait from him?"

            "ARGH!" Sally-Anne tore away from Susan and lunged at Padma. She threw herself over the table and right at the girls once smirking, now surprised face. "HOW DARE YOU!" 

            "Sally-Anne!" Susan shrieked as chairs went flying and Sally-Anne did everything in her power to rip Padma apart.

            "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Sally-Anne shrieked as tears started to flow down her face. Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst tried to pull the two girls apart but to no avail.       

            "HELP!" Padma screamed although it came out muffled because Sally-Anne was choking her.

            "SILENCE!" Snape came rushing forward and pushed the students out of the way. "Expelliarmus." 

            The two girls flew apart and Snape grabbed each by their arms. He pulled them to the door and tossed them out of the classroom. Sally-Anne went flying into the opposite wall while Padma fell face first on to the floor.

            "50 Points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Go to your head of house's office," Snape sneered coldly " I will not tolerate such behaviour in my classroom." He slammed the door in their faces.

            Sally-Anne slid down the wall and crumpled into a heap. She started sobbing wildly while Padma sat dumbstruck staring at her. She finally stood up and brushed off her robes. She walked over to Sally-Anne and offered her hand to help her up.

            Sally-Anne looked at her hand before accepting it and allowing Padma to help her to her feet. The two girls started up the stairs to the main hall in silence. 

            At the door leading into the dungeons, they separated and went their own ways. Sally-Anne could sense Padma watching her as she continued to cry silently as she headed to find Professor Sprout.

            "You don't know," Sally-Anne whispered under her breath, "nobody does."

**In the Next Chapter: **It's the beginning of Christmas holidays. Not too much else to say…. more Draco maybe….

***

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I couldn't update because I went to Vancouver Film School for an Art course, and then I stayed in Calgary for a few days while I did my back to school shopping. So that took a week, and then this week I started school, and it's kinda stressful to work on my story while I have a pile of science homework and everything. So I've kinda had a rough few weeks, and I'm exhausted, and I kinda had a bit of writers block. This isn't the best chapter, I know, but I tried. I think that maybe I could have made it a little more realistic, but I'm eager to get this posted for you all so that I can announce what I really want to say:

I Am Starting A New Fanfiction

I will still work on this one, actually, I would like to finish this one before I start to work on the next one. But I just wanted to announce to you guys that chapters for COH might not come so often in the next little while. I will try to get 2 every month, maybe more if I have time. But I am now in grade 10, and this year is when we get really bombarded with work and stuff because we start to earn credits now. I promise not to give up on this fiction, I already have the end all written out and everything, so it's just a matter of writing the stuff in between. Thanks everyone for the reviews!

**To Jilly-87: **Yay Bestest bud! Wow, I haven't said that for a long time! I am so happy that you decided to join up, and I encourage you to submit stories and stuff. I am so damn proud of you for that quiz that you sent me a loooong time ago, that said which were your favourite books, and it said 'Harry Potter' although you said something about you liking it being awful (I cant remember.) Sorry I haven't written a chapy in awhile, like I said, I've been busy and stressed and everything. I'm gonna start a new one soon though, and it'll be ten times better (I hope!) I hope your school year is going good at CHHS, and I can't wait till MHHS plays you guys at the football game, I am so going to be there! Anyways, I found that notebook that we were passing back and forth from last year, and I am gonna start a note for you in it. If you don't wanna keep that up that's fine with me, but I'm all for it! Cyaz soon, and have a great year in grade 10!! PS: We need to get together sometime!

**PS TO EVERYONE:** Plz R&R!!!

  
**Allie**


	14. Late Night Revelations

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

**Dedicated to Jill for keeping me going and to Jen for finally finishing OotP!**

Chapter 13

            The next week dragged on, as the Christmas holidays loomed nearer. The teachers had decorated the hallways in a merry cheer and the great hall had its usual twelve gigantic trees. The atmosphere began to change a little, from the school blues to increasing excitement. 

            Everywhere you turned you could hear people talking of their plans for the holidays or giggling about the festive cheer. The only ones who weren't spending their time day dreaming about the later week were the fifth and seventh year students. They could be seen spending their time shut up in the library or snapping at someone for giggling to loudly. 

            "I can not wait for the damn Christmas holidays to come!" Sally-Anne said loudly as she slammed some textbooks down on a table in the common room. Ernie and Justin glanced up at her. Ernie scowled and told her to be quiet and Justin just smiled weakly.

            "You would think the teachers would have taken it a little easy so close to the break," she seethed on, ignoring Ernie's disapproving scowl. "But no, I'm up to my ears in Transfiguration, swamped with pretending to be able to interpret stupid dreams, ready to drown myself in my potions, and I haven't had a decent sleep in weeks!"

            "Here, here!" someone on the other side of the common room shouted. Sally-Anne looked over, and to her embarrassment, saw that she had the attention of the entire common room. Her face flushed and she shot down into an empty chair next to Justin. 

            "Someone's in a bad mood," Ernie mumbled bitterly. Sally-Anne shot him a nasty look while he just ignored her. Ernie continued to work while Justin and Sally-Anne continued to rant about the teachers.

            "Thank god tomorrow is Friday," Sally-Anne smiled lightly. "Only one more day until the holidays; two whole weeks of lounging around not having to worry about homework and stupid Snape and Umbridge."

            "So are you going home then for the break?" Justin twirled his quill around in a bored manner. Sally-Anne rapped her fingers on the tabletop for a few seconds before answering him in a crisp manner.

            "No."

            "Oh?" Justin placed the quill down and focused his attention on Sally-Anne. "What's wrong?"

            Sally-Anne peered at him anxiously for a moment. She tried to hide her nervousness with a bright and cheery smile. "Nothing's wrong."

            Justin raised an eyebrow at her. Obviously her false cheeriness didn't fool him one bit. "Seriously Sal, what's the matter?"

            "Don't call me Sal," she hissed at him.

            "Whenever the subject stops around your family you become sickly sweet and all cheerful. Nobody feels _that _positive about his or her families. Come on, there's something you're not telling me."

            "Oh look who's talking," Sally-Anne rolled her eyes and continued to rap her fingers on the table while averting her eyes downward to avoid his penetrating stare.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" he gazed at her questioningly "never mind, that's beside the point. You're changing the subject."

            Sally-Anne sighed heavily. "Nothing is wrong, okay?"

            "Okay …" Justin faltered and picked up his quill once more. They remained in silence for a few minutes before Ernie coughed in an irritated manner and asked them to leave.

            "I'm trying to study and you're bothering me," he snapped. He pointed to where Sally-Anne was drumming her fingers on the wood and making a toneless beat. 

            Sally-Anne rolled her eyes and left the table. She was heading out of the portrait hole when Justin caught up to her. 

            "Mind if I tag along?"

            They exited the common room together and headed upstairs towards the main hall. The corridors were deserted and the halls were eerily quiet. Not even a ghost could be seen throughout the gloomy halls.

            "This is unusual," whispered Sally-Anne "It's only 8:30."

            "Well," Justin glanced around "I reckon Umbridge has something to do with this, you can't really blame anyone for being scared to leave their common rooms."

            Sally-Anne laughed nervously and they headed towards the front doors. Justin pushed them open and a cool breeze swept past them as they descended onto the grounds.

            "We probably shouldn't be out here this late to curfew," Sally-Anne mentioned absentmindedly "she might have made a new decree by the time we get back inside," she smiled "By Order of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, any student caught wandering around outside half an hour before curfew will be fed to the giant squid."

            They both laughed vigorously and walked closer towards the great lake. The sky was beginning to fade into darkness and the sun was only a mere pinkish glow along the horizon. It looked enchanting.

            Sally-Anne leaned back against a giant willow and slid down onto the grass. Justin sat down beside her and together they watched the giant squid extend its tentacles out of the water to swat a few birds. Slowly the sun began to fade into darkness and the stars were the only source of light apart from the moon's glimmering reflection on the waters surface. 

            "We should probably go inside," Justin whispered into her ear suddenly. Sally-Anne shivered at the tone of his voice. Justin, noticing this, removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. This time Sally-Anne didn't stop him as he pulled her up from the ground and led her back towards the castle. 

            "Out for a late night stroll?" Sally-Anne felt dread wash over her as the familiar sneering voice of Draco Malfoy filled her ears. She could sense Justin recoil slightly beside her and her own shoulders sagged with anguish. 

            "What do you want, Malfoy?" she spun around angrily and glared at him the best she could. He only lifted an eyebrow at her.

            "You do realize you're out past curfew?" 

            Sally-Anne held her steady gaze and did not answer. Justin moved closer to her and sneered at Malfoy "That's none of your business."

            "Ah, but I am a prefect, Finch-Fletchley," his taunting tone drifted and he suddenly became cold and menacing, "what's the matter, Perks, cat got your tongue?"

            "Shove off, Malfoy."

            "Can't fight your own battles, Perks?" Draco's eyes lit up with laughter "got to get your boyfriend to do it for you?"

            "He is NOT my boyfriend!" Sally-Anne jerked a bit and Justin's cloak fell from her shoulders and into a pool at her feet. She clenched her fists tightly. 

            "If you say so, Perks," Malfoy laughed maliciously. 

            Suddenly Sally-Anne could sense someone watching her. She glanced around and met the gaze of Mrs. Norris, who was sitting a few feet behind her. Justin and Sally-Anne exchanged nervous glances. 

            "You'd better run," Draco, hissed to them "Filch will be here soon." He was laughing at them. "If you're lucky I may not tell him where you went."

            Justin grabbed Sally-Anne's hand and began running towards the corridor leading towards the Hufflepuff common room and the Kitchens. 

            "They went that way professor," they could hear Draco from down at the entrance hall say to someone. Their reply was muffled but Sally-Anne could distinctly tell it was a female's voice. 

            "Shit," she muttered, "Justin, Umbridge is trailing us!"

            Justin groaned and the two of them picked up their pace. They scurried down the stairs and into the familiar corridor that was the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common room. Justin blurted out the password ('phoenix feather') and they tumbled inside. Susan and Hannah were gathered around the fireplace and talking animatedly when they noticed their friends flushed faces and heavy breathing. They grinned wickedly, obviously thinking the wrong thing.

            "Whatever you're thinking," Sally-Anne dropped into the couch beside Susan "you're wrong."

            Susan and Hannah just shrugged and the four of them continued to talk until around midnight when they all decided to retire to bed. 

**In The Next Chapter:** Sally-Anne's Birthday. The **REAL **beginning of Christmas holidays. You might find out why Sally-Anne didn't go home … and why she's so sensitive about her family.

***

**A/N:** Sorry that this took so long. Omg, I have had a rough few weeks. You wouldn't believe the workload I've gotten at school and how much I've been suffering for ideas in this story. I know this chapter kind of sucks and it's really short, but it's the best I can come up with at the moment. I'll try harder for the next chapter and I apologize, the last chapter said that this one would be the start of holidays, well it's not. But the next one will be. Ugh the dreaded chapter 13….wheee my story is officially a teenager now!! PARTY!!! ;)

**For Jill:** Well Jill, here you go. I'm done this chapter. I will work harder on the next one I promise! Oh and I forgot our notebook this morning, so I'll start writing in it on Monday. Have fun at the game tonight … I'm seriously thinking of coming now, I wanna see the Mohawks kick Brook's butts!! I can't wait till Tuesday though when were up against McCoy. Chowz!

**-Allie**

**PS: **Just a tidbit of information, although this has no real significance … I have 101% in English 10-1!! Whee, go me! *Cough* heh, sorry *Cough***__**


	15. The Gift

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

**Please R&R**

Ch. 14

            Sally-Anne woke up early the next morning after having a particularly bad dream. She was screaming again and the figures continued to close in around her. She had tried to struggle away from them but just as they reached down to her, she bolted upright out of bed, fully awake.  

            Susan gave a loud snort from across the room, which startled Sally-Anne for a moment. She linked her arms around her knees and drew them close to her. She rested her chin on her knees and stared across the room to the window. The sky was a dull greyish colour with a faint pinkish glow along the horizon. 

            "Give me back my cheese!" Susan mumbled almost incoherently in her slumber. Sally-Anne allowed a giggle to slip from her mouth as she turned her gaze to her sleeping friend. 

            Susan was tangled in her sheets like usual; her arm was hanging off the side, her body in the most unusual position, and she was mumbling the strangest things.

            Realization as to what day it was hit Sally-Anne with a blunt impact. Her eyes grew wide and glossy and she leaped from her bed in an instance.

            "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed loudly to her other dorm mates. She didn't really care if she had woken them up or not; she decided to lock herself in the bathroom just in case someone had minded being woken up before the sun had started to rise. 

            It seems that Sally-Anne had woken up at least Hannah and Megan because when she appeared from the bathroom door clad in a towel and hair dripping wet, the two girls were standing there with sleepy glares plastered to their faces. 

            "You had to do that didn't you?" Hannah mumbled bitterly as she brushed past Sally-Anne and fought with Megan as to who would get the bathroom first. 

            Soon all the girls were awake and struggling to finish getting ready. Sally-Anne watched them fight over pink frilly socks and the bathroom mirror from her bed. She had finished ages before the other girls and was now watching on with an amused smile. 

            Finally, even after Susan had finished getting ready and was fully awake, the girls, minus Megan and Eloise, sauntered down to the common room where Ernie and Justin were waiting for them. 

            "What takes you girls so long each morning?" Ernie asked bewildered. He gazed at them stupidly but they chose not to answer.

            "Happy Birthday Sal," Justin smiled at her and she smiled in return. The others gave their 'happy birthdays' as they exited the common room. The group of five trudged towards the great hall in happy spirits. It was, after all, the last day of classes before the holidays.

            When they entered the hall, Sally-Anne noticed that the enchanted ceiling – which was bewitched to resemble the outside sky – was a dull grey. She wondered if it would perhaps snow but was shook out of her thoughts when the daily post arrived. 

            Hundreds of owls swooped into the room and circled the tables looking for their master. Sally-Anne was surprised when her own owl, Aurora, dropped a large parcel wrapped in brown paper in front of her. 

            Sally-Anne stared at the package curiously. She pulled the envelope from the parcel and carefully ripped it open. Her eyes scanned the parchment slowly for the first time, and then she read it over again. The second time her face contorted to frustration and she crumpled the paper into a ball.

            "Are you okay?" Susan asked timidly. Sally-Anne grabbed her belongings – including the unopened parcel – and marched out of the great hall without saying so much as another word. 

            Her friends glanced at one another before Justin and Susan made a motion to follow her out.

            "Maybe," Hannah interrupted them "she just needs time to herself." Susan and Justin reluctantly sat back down at the table without saying anything, and helped themselves to some toast. 

            "Umbridge looks pissed," Ernie whispered to them suddenly. The three other downbeat teenagers glanced up at the head table to see a rather sour looking professor sulking in her own subdued desolation. Her bulging eyes were roving the hall with mild fury and her face was a flustered mess; it was quite the picture. 

            "Wonder what crawled up her ass and died," Justin muttered quietly. The others nodded curtly before they all returned to eating their breakfast in silence.

***

            Sally-Anne had started the morning off rather well in her opinion. It was, after all, her birthday, not to mention the last day before the Christmas holidays.

            _You would think, that just this one day …_

Sally-Anne clutched the parcel tighter as she continued to storm far away as possible from the great hall. She had intended on being alone until she could forget that the morning had even happened, which she supposed, would probably take the whole day. She knew that Justin and Susan would try to follow her and ask her all sorts of invading questions, but thankfully, she had heard Hannah stop them from doing as such. 

            _Is it so much to ask, just THIS day?!_

She sighed impatiently and changed her destination towards the girl's lavatory on the second floor. She had never entered this washroom before because of Moaning Myrtle – the ghost of a girl who haunted the toilets. Sally-Anne wasn't sure what possessed her to head towards Myrtles bathroom, but she kept telling herself that she needed to be alone. Besides, nobody ever went into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. 

            The closer and closer that she got to the washroom the less people she encountered until there was nobody in sight. Finally, upon reaching the second floor, she came upon a large oak door that had the words 'girls lavatory' and right below was a sign that said clearly 'out of order.'

            She ignored the later and pushed the door open. Soft weeping was the first thing she heard before the door banged shut nosily. The weeping stopped almost immediately and a girl's head peeked through one of the washroom stalls.

            "Who's there?" Her voice was shrill and annoying. 

            Sally-Anne stared at the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle for a minute before stumbling backwards while clutching her hands to her ears; the parcel lay forgotten at her feet.

            Myrtle had obviously taken Sally-Anne's silence as a form of insult and had started carping loudly. Her cries were distinctive and far too loud in Sally-Anne's opinion. 

            "Sorry," Sally-Anne called over the loud wailing to the ghost, which had disappeared into the stall from which she had come. The wails stopped momentarily and were replaced by a few noisy sniffles. 

            "Have you come to taunt me?" Myrtle suddenly asked her. Sally-Anne could still not see the girl but decided upon answering anyways.

            "No," she said slowly "I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

            "Then why are you here?" 

            Sally-Anne bit her lip and looked over towards one of the mirrors. Her reflection made her look away almost immediately, however, as her face was a deathly pale.

            "I took a wrong turn …"

            Myrtle wailed miserably. Sally-Anne flinched as the deafening sound chorused around the room leaving her to clutch her ears once again.

            "Nobody ever comes to see Myrtle," she sobbed "poor miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle!" And with that, Sally-Anne heard a loud splash and a flush that told her the ghost had gone down the toilet. 

            Sally-Anne sighed and dropped to her knees beside the papered package. She glanced at it and pulled it towards her. Her trembling hands reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter and smoothed it out the best she could.

_Dear Sally-Anne _

_I regret to inform you that once again I have failed miserably at contacting your mother for a proper meeting with you. It seems that every time that woman hears my name she takes you and Tyler and flees even farther away. I've been doing good although life could be much better if I didn't have to spend most of my time tracking you down. I'm not sure what I ever saw in the filthy excuse for a witch anyways. I've decided that I have had enough of your mothers games, fun as they were the first thousand times, and am ready to finally take over as your rightful guardians. At the end of the year when you get off the train, I will be waiting for you. You will need to take me to your brother because as easy as you may be to find, he is not. I feel remorseful to inform you that there is no other alternative to the situation. You must not tell anyone that you are coming to live with me or of this letter. The consequences will be great if you choose otherwise. Here is a package to wish you a happy fourteenth birthday._

_Your Father_

_Andrew Blake_

            Sally-Anne burrowed her eyebrows as she read the letter for the third time that day. 

            _And I'm turning fifteen … not fourteen!_

She dropped the parchment at her side and stared at the package with an expression of curiosity and loathing. Her hands reached out for the box and with trembling hands she opened the brown paper. 

            Inside was an old and ancient looking box that was chipped in many different places and looked like it would brake at any moment. It was decorated with odd inscriptions and a fine gold trim. The lid was shut with a large golden clasp that was locked.

            _That's funny … where's the key?_

As if something had read her mind, the key to the mysterious box fell from underneath a ledge on the bottom. Sally-Anne grabbed the key and inserted it into the opening on the lock. It clicked open and she lifted the lid upwards. 

            Her face turned paler and twisted into a look of pure horror. She let out a wailing scream, which travelled throughout the castle, before everything went black. 

**In The Next Chapter:** Sally-Anne awakens in the Hospital wing after being found in the bathroom, unconscious. The holidays truly begin and everyone leaves to go home for Christmas. You will finally find out what Sally-Anne has been hiding with her family, and you will also understand the whole 'box' episode. Sally-Anne might finally get her necklace back … Hmmmmm.

***

**A/N:** All right. This was … late. I actually intended this to be a Halloween present to anyone who actually reads this. But then I was being me and I got tied up and never finished it. I am absolutely horrible with making any sort of deadline that I set for myself with my stories. So anyways, truly sorry that this one took so long, I've been having a tough year with all my stupid schoolwork. Bonus news though, I made this poem for English on Harry Potter (which can be viewed underneath my fanfiction.net author page entitled 'Harry Potter and the Poem of Emotions.") I got 100% on the project … *squee* it made me very very very happy. So anyways, in news related to this story: I am getting tired of writing this because the ideas just aren't coming the way I want them too. I had this all planned out but then I went and changed things to fit with OotP and stuff … but in other words, I'm seriously thinking about quitting this thing. I really aimed to get this thing done ASAP some time ago, but it didn't happen. It doesn't help that I don't think anyone even reads my story anymore so what's the point. Oh well. I'll think about it and in the meantime, I'll work on Chapter 15. Hope you all enjoy (whoever you may be). Please R&R Everyone … And if I get any flames … well just take a look below *wink*
    
    **Katrina:** This story is so gay. And fanfiction is no excuse to chat with your best bud, if you wanna tell them somthin do it the normal way.
    
    **Allie:** I wish to thank you ever so much for your kind words of criticism. I really appreciate your view on my story and would like to ask you to help me out by listing ways that I can improve my story. You seem to be a perfect English professor with a top-notch degree so I am very delighted to be asking you for suggestions. I wish that everyone could be as great as you in the English department, maybe then we could solve the problem of flaming in the fan fiction community! Wow, Katrina, you are an inspiration to us all. And thank you for your concern about the way I choose to chat with my best bud. As much as I appreciate it, which I do ever so much, I feel like I would rather chat this way. It just makes things so much more interesting don't you think? Not to mention that this is, after all, my story and I can do what I want with it and if you don't want to read the footnotes, you don't have too. But thanks all the same, maybe I should try your way for once because you seem to always know what to do. Now after you gave me all that nice and constructive criticism, I feel like I should return the favour. Now, with your first sentence 'this story is so gay." If you were referring to my story being stupid (which you weren't because you're just to nice) you would have used the word stupid, unintelligent, dense, dull, etc. 'Gay' in technical terms, means happy, which you should have known, because you know everything. So it's so nice that you referred to my story as being a happy one *grin*. Secondly, if I'm not mistaken, you misspelled the word 'Something' with 'somthin'. It would do great if you could take a few English lessons to spell a proper insult - I mean compliment - correctly. Also, you are absolutely right. Fan fiction is not an excuse to be chatting with my best bud. If you had noticed, because you are so observant, there happened to be a story above my footnote. Footnotes aren't something you have to read; therefore, your concern on the matter is a little out of order. Hope we can keep in contact. Love you like a sister sweetie! 
    
    Wow, I feel positively happy (or Gay in Katrina's view – bless her the sweet little thing!) I never knew so many kind people out in this cruel world actually cared so much. It kind of makes you think a little doesn't it. 
    
    **-Allie**


	16. Memories of a Troubled Past

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Chapter 15

**Yet another chapter dedicated to muh bestest bud Jill for giving me inspiration to get this chapter done ASAP. And to Katrina … you've become my hero girl … It's people like you that make my inside jokes possible. **

Sally-Anne found herself surrounded in darkness. She rubbed her eyes but couldn't see anything whatsoever. She fidgeted around, sprawled out on a dank and chilling stone floor, trying to calm her nerves.

            "Hello?" she called out aimlessly. Her solid echo was the only answer that she received.

            "Is anybody here?" Once again: no answer. 

            She felt the atmosphere become noticeably colder and a sudden chill ran down her spine. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, horrible thoughts began to fill inside Sally-Anne's head. 

            _"You! Stay away!" _

_            "Belinda, calm down and give Tyler back to me!"_

Sally-Anne choked back a muffled sob and tried to push the forgotten memory away. She shook her head to rid the thoughts but to no avail.

            _"I won't tell you again!"_

_            "You won't have to, I'm leaving! I'm taking the kids and we'll be gone before sunset tonight."_

_            SMACK_

_            "How dare you, you filthy piece of vermin! I will not have you speaking to me like that!"_

Sally-Anne sobbed lightly and scrambled to her feet. She heard light scuffling coming towards her from every direction. She began to feel slightly nauseous from being unable to see what was going on and where she was.

            _"Sal, I'm scared …"_

_            "It's ok … I won't let him hurt you …"_

  "Who's there?" Sally-Anne raised her voice a little louder and brushed back the salty formations that had gathered round her eyes. A soft rattling hiss on her left side made her flinch and stare determinedly into the darkness around her. 

            _"You little Bitch!"_

_            "I'm sorry …"_

_            "Apologies mean nothing you silly little girl, you will never know what it truly means to be sorry!"_

_            "You're wrong …"_

_            "I am never wrong you rotten child!"_

_            "But you are … I'm sorry that I have you for my father."_

***

            Susan, Justin, Ernie and Hannah finished eating their breakfast quickly and decided to rush off to find Sally-Anne before their first class.

            "I still think that she would rather be alone right now," Hannah argued pointedly. "Whatever was on that letter must have upset her."

            "No really, Hannah!" Justin muttered sarcastically. Hannah pursed her lips and remained silent. The four teens wandered out of the great hall and into the crowded corridors.

            "Great," Susan said loudly "everyone is headed off for class and we'll never find her in this swarm."

            "Do you honestly think that she would just mull around in a crowded area if she wanted to be alone?" Hannah mumbled. She ignored the glare that Susan sent her way.

            "You know, I'm sure that Sally-Anne will show up for class … if we start looking for her now, we'll be late!" Ernie glanced at his wristwatch just as the bell sounded throughout the castle. 

            Susan and Justin started to head up the staircase while Hannah and Ernie turned in the direction of the front doors.

            "Where exactly are you two going?" Susan sounded bitter and irritated, much unlike her usual self. Justin swivelled around to see Ernie and Hannah staring up at them awestruck and only a few feet away from the giant oak doors.

            "Where do you think?" Ernie called out to her while reaching for the door handle. "We're headed to class."

            "I can't believe you!" Susan yelled. The few remaining students that were rushing off to class turned to stare at her. Hannah and Ernie just gazed at her with open mouths before leaving the castle.

            "Come on Susan," Justin watched her carefully. "Let's just go find Sally-Anne and worry about them later."

            Susan continued to glare at the now closed doors with mild fury etched across her face. She only stopped when she felt Justin tug slightly on her sleeve and the two of them rushed up the stairs and onto the second floor.

            "Where do you think she would have gone?" Justin asked bemused. He stared around blankly as if hoping Sally-Anne would just pop out of the nearest classroom and yell 'surprise!'

            "I haven't a clue," she sighed heavily and gazed around as if hoping the exact same thing. They started to walk quietly down the corridor in desperate search of their friend.

            "This isn't like her to just run off," Susan said more to herself than Justin "even if she was upset."

            "Do you think she would have gone to your dorm room?" Justin creased in eyebrows in concentration. "We obviously wouldn't go looking for her there if we thought she wouldn't want to be found."

            Susan gazed up at him in confusion. "Say what?"

            Justin grinned and shook his head in exasperation. He decided not to answer Susan's question and she didn't pursue it any farther.

Just as the duo had almost finished searching the second floor corridor Susan let out a muffled start and swivelled around quickly. Justin not really paying much heed to Susan shushed her.

"Susan, if you don't keep quiet, we'll get caught," he told her defiantly.

"I don't think, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," an irritated woman's voice replied, "You have to worry about being caught."

Justin turned to see the stern and livid face of Professor McGonagall, their transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Ferocity was etched into every creased aspect of her ageing face. Susan was trembling beside him and he himself had a large lump gathered in his throat. 

"Would either of you care to fill me in as to why you are wandering the halls," her breathing was uneven and heavy "when you should be in class."

"Well," Susan gulped loudly "you see, Professor McGonagall …"

At that precise moment a deafening scream met their ears and all three turned their gazes to the door about twenty feet away. The old and oak finished door had the sign 'girls lavatory' marked clearly across in large gold lettering and below hung a sign that stated simply out of order.'

"Sally-Anne!" Susan yelled out terrified. She made to dash towards the door but Professor McGonagall held her arm out to restrain the two horror-struck teenagers to go anywhere.

"Stay right here!" McGonagall ordered them. She pulled her wand from her robes and made her way to the bathroom door in a few short strides. Susan gripped on to Justin's arm tightly and buried her face into his shoulder. Justin continued to stare at the door as the professor cautiously pushed it open. 

"Oh dear god!" McGonagall's voice cracked slightly and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Bones, Finch-Fletchley," she called to them hurriedly. "Get Madam Pomfrey!"

She moved aside for a mere second just as Susan raised her head from Justin's shoulder. Both her and Justin stared at the lifeless figure sprawled out on the floor in front of them. The long blonde hair was covering the small girls face and McGonagall moved it aside to reveal a set of wide glossy eyes staring up with horror. Their friend Sally-Anne remained motionless as Professor McGonagall tried 'Enervate' but with no success. 

***

_Pathetic! That's what you are …_

_If I'm so pathetic then why the hell did you marry me!? Answer me that one Blake, why for fucks sake did you knock me up and marry me!!_

"STOP!" Sally-Anne screamed into the darkness. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

She flung herself onto her knees and let the tears pour out from her swollen eyes. She cried endlessly as the memories continued to haunt her and the atmosphere became even colder. She felt all happiness drain away from her body and soul. It was as though she would never be happy again. 

_"Get your hands off him!" she cried out._

_"Stay out of this! He had this coming for some time now!" he brushed her aside like yesterdays newspaper._

_"Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you!!" she pounded her fists into his arm only to have him grab her wrist firmly and twist it around painfully. She cried out in agony. _

_"I told you to stay out of this! Would you rather take his place?" the man replied mirthfully, a casual glimmer of taunting appeared in his manic eyes. _

_"No Sally-Anne! It's not worth it!" the small, beaten boy cried out to her._

_"Shut up you!" the man pushed him away and the boy tumbled onto the ground._

_"NO!" the little girl flung herself at the man and started kicking and punching him. "Leave him alone!"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

Sally-Anne sobbed as she felt the pain just as she had so many years before. She felt the presence of someone – or something – standing right above her, breathing heavily down on to her.

"Please," she choked out desperately. "No more."

An arm extended out towards her and grasped her around the collar of her school uniform. She could feel herself being pulled upwards towards the creature standing before her and all she could do was clench her eyes tightly. 

_"Listen closely to me, Sally-Anne," the woman whispered to her desperately. "You need to listen very closely."_

_"I'm listening mother."_

_"We must leave this place, and we must leave now …"_

_"But –"_

_"Tyler is in a better place …your father won't be able to find him …that is unless you tell him where to look."_

_"But mom, I don't know where to look …"_

_"You do know … you just don't know it yet."_

Sally-Anne could hear the rattling noises grow closer as she was tugged upwards towards some unknown creature. Suddenly, a pale light formed from up above and Sally-Anne could tell that the full moon was shining through some dense clouds. She glanced a quick peek at what was grasping her collar and felt her heart drop a thousand feet. Her eyes widened into the size of saucers and her face drained colour. Dementors. 

_"What do you mean, I just don't know it yet?" the girl asked, puzzled._

_"I mean, when you want to know, you will."_

_"You're making no sense, mother!"_

_"Take this necklace, Sally-Anne," the woman shoved a long silver chain into her daughters hand and held them for a moment before dropping them and resting her hands on the girls shoulders. "Keep it always and never lose it."_

_"But –"_

_"Just promise me Sally honey," the woman whispered urgently. The sound of fist contacting wood could be heard from the locked door on the opposite side of the room and a males furious voice raged from behind._

_"Open this goddamn door or I'll blast it to oblivion!"_

_"Promise me Sally-Anne!"_

_"I swear to god that I'll kill you both if you don't open this door right this instant!!"_

_"I promise!" the girl sobbed slightly and embraced her mother tightly. She clenched the silver locket as though her life depended on it and with a loud CRACK the embraced mother and daughter apparated away from the nightmare they dared to call home. _

            Sally-Anne watched in pure terror as the dementor standing before her lowered its hood slowly. Where there should have been a face, there was a large hole that Sally-Anne assumed, must be its mouth. 

            "NO!" she shrieked suddenly "IT WON'T END THIS WAY!" She started to struggle desperately for her life but couldn't escape the firm grasp of the unwavering dementor. It bean to lower its mouth towards Sally-Anne's face.

            _"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"_

"NO!"

            _"I love you Sally-Anne, no matter what happens to us, I will always love you."_

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!"

            _"I promise!"_

She clenched her eyes shut and focused on her promise. She promised her mother that she wouldn't ever lose her necklace and that she would forever protect her brother from her father.

            Her father. The man that she was disgusted to call her blood relation, the man that put her through so much grief and torture, the man that tore her family and life apart, the man that was responsible for her being wherever the hell she was right now. He wasn't her father. He was a bastard sent from hell to punish her for god knows what … and she wasn't about to let him ruin her life again. 

            _"I promise!"_

***

            Sally-Anne awoke to hushed whispers surrounding her. For a moment she pondered if she was dead and hearing the voices of those who once lived as well. It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable voice of Susan Bones that she realized she was still alive.

            "Poor girl … and Dumbledore still has no idea what caused this?"

            "Unfortunately no."

            Sally-Anne tried to open her eyes but couldn't muster the strength to do so. She settled on listening intently on the matron and McGonagall discuss her condition.

            "How long until she'll wake up, Madam Pomfrey?" Susan's scared voice spoke up again from Sally-Anne's left side. Sally-Anne smiled inwardly at the thought of her friend missing her holidays to stay with her …

            Sally-Anne's eyes bolted open and she shot upwards into a sitting position.

            "Susan!" she stared at the red headed girl who was slumped in a chair next to her bed. "Shouldn't you be home?"

            Susan just stared at her. Sally-Anne took in her surroundings and found that she was, indeed, in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stood at the foot of her bed gazing at her with awe.

            "SAL!" Susan wailed happily and flung herself at the unsuspecting girl. She engulfed Sally-Anne in a tight embrace and sobbed slightly. "We were so worried about you!"

            "Has she woken up?" Justin appeared in the doorway carrying a blanket and looking miserably tired. His tired face stretched into a grin when he saw Susan clutching a wide-eyed Sally-Anne. 

            "Honestly," Madam Pomfrey huffed "give the poor girl a break!"

            Susan let go of Sally-Anne reluctantly and moved aside so Justin could give her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her protectively just as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey left the hospital ward to speak with Professor Dumbledore. 

            "Good to have you back Sally-Anne," Justin whispered breathlessly into her ear as he held her tighter. Sally-Anne felt her heart flutter as he spoke to her and was all to disappointed when he pulled away. 

            "Are you okay?" Susan asked timidly as she bit her trembling bottom lip. Justin had the same look of concern on his face as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

            "I'm okay, …" she stated simply while gazing downwards.

            _If only you knew …_

Sally-Anne didn't want to remember what had happened. She wished that the memories would just fade away and never return. She knew that it was too much to ask for, however, and she knew why. 

            _It was a warning. A warning of what might happen if I don't do what he asks._

Sally-Anne looked up to face her friends and smiled nervously. 

            "I must have just had some kind of panic attack … you know, stress from these exams coming up. It will all be okay in a few days or so." She ignored the sceptical looks that Susan and Justin gave her and instead focused upon her own worried thoughts.

            _If only that were true …_

In The Next Chapter: Sally-Anne tells 'someone' who shall remain a mystery, all about her past. The secret of Andrew Blake and Tyler Perks will be revealed so that you fully understand. Christmas!!!

***

A/N: Hey guys! Well I'd say that this is a pretty good improvement for me! I've worked my ass off to get this chapter done ASAP as a makeup gift for the previous being so late. I also made this one a hell of a lot longer and darker. I hadn't intended on it being so secretive still, and had planned on fully revealing her family secret … but basically this kind gives you an idea of her families past. Thanks to the reviews that I got from the last chapter and so sorry that it took so long to post. The reason I finished this one so fast is because I've been home sick for the last day and a half and haven't been able to sleep. So basically I had nothing else to do and resorted to writing my story. I have a bit of depressing news (for me anyways) I dropped 1% in English since my last report card. I'm now at 94% and pissed because my friend Jen (not that her mark is higher or nething – hey Jen? I'll beat ya yet!!) she went up about 2-3% and we had the same mark b4. I went over my list of assignments that we've done since report cards, and I've gotten the exact same mark as her on absolutely everything except one test. And that test she scored 21/23 and I scored 20/23. It's annoying that I went down, and she went up and there was only a difference of 1 bloody mark! It's so frustrating. I'm so damn pissed at my English teacher because she doesn't explain WHY she gives up the mark she does. I shouldn't complain though, I mean my mark is still really good … but I want to do journalism for a future career or possibly writing, and I want to know that I'm good at writing. It would be extra nice if I could just get the marks to prove it. Fucking teachers. Alright then, I'll try and get the next chapter done ASAP, but no guarantees. I'm aiming for December 19th cuz that's Sally-Anne's birthday and I want to post one for her BDAY. Other than that, it might not be until the new years. Chow for now everyone. Please please PLEASE R&R!!!

**Jilly-87:** hey allie! nice, no one should be tellin u wut to do eh? im glad u finally got this chapter done. ive been waiting! lol. sorry i didnt read sooner i get the e-mail that u have updated on my old account so i only check that every once and a while. but ya ill talk to ya later.  
Jill  
  
p.s. 'Katrina': dont u talk to my best bud like that. ^_~   
  
ttyl allie!

**Allie:** Hey bestest bud! Wow, haven't used that one in awhile?! Thanks so much for that little PS thing, it made me feel happy. I feel like I need to write this little footnote to you because of a certain little incident that happened awhile ago … I dunno, makes me feel special. Lol. Ttyl on MSN sometime, and I'll call the Arena sometime next week about the job. Chowz Jilly!

**-Allie**


	17. Dawning Realizations

**Against All Odds**

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Chapter 16

            "Ah Miss Perks!" A humble and cheerful voice broke Sally-Anne out of her thoughts. She glanced up to meet the gaze of the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore. "I see you are doing alright."

            It was the evening after Sally-Anne had awoken to find herself situated in the hospital wing. Susan and Justin had decided to stay at the school instead of heading home to spend the holidays with their families. As much as she tried to persuade them to forget about staying with her – she assured them she was okay – they refused to listen to her.

            "Professor Dumbledore." She nodded her head politely as the headmaster settled down in the chair beside her bed. As he opened his mouth to begin speaking with her Susan and Justin burst in through the wards door.

            "Morning Sal … oh!" Susan's bright smile faded as she realized the headmaster was in the room. "Are we disrupting something?"

            "Actually," Dumbledore stared up at Susan behind his half moon spectacles. "Miss Perks and I need to discuss a few matters. Would you mind coming back in half an hour?"

            Susan nodded and offered an apologetic smile before tugging on Justin's sleeve and dragging him out of the hospital wing. Sally-Anne could hear his protests even after Susan had briskly closed the door. 

            "Owe! Susan I can walk on my own …"

            A polite cough brought Sally-Anne back into the present. She had started to drift off into her own subconscious memories of what had previously happened to her. None of which were pleasant.

            "Now, Miss Perks." Dumbledore looked at her with pity formed in his usually sparkling blue eyes. "This is not a matter to be taken lightly."

            "I know."

            "I need to know everything of what happened so that we can fix this little problem …"

            "There is no problem!" she started a little too quickly and shut her mouth after realizing she had interrupted her headmaster. "What I mean is, is that I fainted after seeing Moaning Myrtle … she was unbearably unpleasant! That's all that happened … I swear!"

            Professor Dumbledore stared her squarely in the eyes and drummed his long fingers together thoughtfully. "Very well then, Miss Perks. If you should have anything else to say …"

            "No." She said. "Nothing."

            Dumbledore rose from the chair beside her and glided towards the entrance doors. He paused before opening them and turned around slowly. He gazed at Sally-Anne thoughtfully and opened his mouth to speak once again. "If you should need to talk to me … about anything at all … don't hesitate to come visit me in my office. The password is Fizzing Whizbee. Good day."

            And with a blink of an eye, the professor was out of the wing in an instant and Sally-Anne was left alone to mull things over.

            Why hadn't she spoken to Dumbledore? Was she afraid that bad things would happen? Was she afraid at all? 

            She was terrified, and for good reason.

            It was nearly an hour later that Justin and Susan sauntered into the wing, arms filled with extra food and drink to share with their ailing friend. They spread out the roasted chicken, dinner rolls, and Yorkshire pudding on the table beside the bed and even on the bed itself.

            "Thank you," Sally-Anne smiled meekly at their concern though she wasn't particularly hungry at the moment.

            "Anytime Sal," Susan took a sip of her pumpkin juice as a pang shot through Sally-Anne's body. She shivered slightly.

             _"Sal, I'm scared …"_

            "Are you okay?" Justin peered at her cautiously. "Are you cold? Do you need another blanket?"

            "No." She whispered in a far away voice "I'm fine …"

            "You know, Sally-Anne, you can tell us anything." Susan said suddenly. She wrung her hands together furiously and glanced around the room. "We'll always be here for you."

            Sally-Anne smiled. She didn't want to worry her friends over a silly little thing like her past. She made up her mind right then and there, that her friends need not bother with the burden of her miserable problems. 

            "I know."

***

"CHRISTMAS!" Susan's shrill voice floated down from the fifth floor of the girl's dormitory. Justin and Sally-Anne glanced up from the couch in front of the fire just as a head of blazing red hair came dashing from the staircase. 

            Susan ran over to two of her best friends and engulfed Sally-Anne in a suffocating hug. Sally-Anne flailed her arms in an attempt to escape but was unable to do so. 

            "Susan!" her muffled voice screeched. "Can't … breath! …"

            Justin stepped over to aid Sally-Anne by prying Susan away. Susan immediately burst into song in what sounded like an improved version of the muggle Christmas carol 'The Twelve Days of Christmas.'

_"__On the 4th day of Quidditch my true love gave to me 4 quaffles, 3 Firebolts, 2 bludgers, and 1 golden snitch."_

Sally-Anne collapsed back onto the couch, as did Justin and the two of them watched as Susan tore apart the wrappings that covered many of the parcels littering the floor in front of them. 

Sally-Anne felt a great rush of gratitude towards her friends as she watched Susan unwrap a large box of assorted Honey Dukes candy. They had given up their Christmas holidays with their families to be with her. Ever since she had been released from the hospital wing, they both had stayed by her side and made sure to do their best at cheering her up. 

Many gifts and laughs later, the three teens found themselves sauntering towards the great hall for the magnificent Christmas feast. 

"I'm absolutely famished!" Susan wailed childishly as she patted her stomach tenderly. "I've been craving this supper for almost a week now!"

Sally-Anne and Justin glanced at each other and forced themselves not to laugh out at Susan and her constant love of food. Sally-Anne had a harder time to keep a straight face and had to smother her giggles in a hacking cough. 

They pushed open the doors leading into the great hall to find it decorated beautifully with the usual twelve gigantic Christmas trees – that had actual tiny fairies as lights – and enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling that, at the moment, was a deep blue.

Many of the teachers were already gathered around the only small table situated in the center of the hall. Sally-Anne noted that there were only a handful of students staying for the holidays: two Ravenclaw second years, a few Gryffindor's and a first year Hufflepuff who looked quite nervous to be without her friends. Sally-Anne noticed, quite happily, that there were no Slytherins to be seen. 

The only thing apart from Professor Trelawney joining in for the feast that was out of the ordinary was that Professor Dumbledore seemed short of his cheerful self. 

            Sally-Anne seemed to be the only one who noticed his change in demeanour or if she wasn't everyone else did a good job of hiding it. She seriously contemplated talking to Susan and Justin about it as they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room an hour and a half later but they were too busy flirting with each other.

            Sally-Anne watched Susan giggle for about the thousandth time from the corner of her eyes and felt a sudden pang of jealousy towards her. She didn't know why she felt the way she did and willed herself to ignore whatever bitter emotions were forming about one of her best friends.

            "Goodnight," Sally-Anne couldn't help but mumble sourly as soon as they entered the common room. She hurried past Justin and Susan and dashed up the stairs and into her dormitory. She could hear Susan let out one last shrill giggle followed by an "Oh Justin! You're too funny!" before she slammed the door shut behind her. 

            She groaned out loud and flopped on to her bed face first only to find herself falling on top of a large envelope. 

            Her eyes widened as she recognized the neatly scribbled handwriting on the front:

Sally-Anne Perks

5th Year Girls Dormitory

Gryffindor Common Room

***

            "Do you think it worked?" Justin asked eagerly to Susan as he heard a distinct door slamming coming from the Girls dormitories.

            "From the way she's been acting since we left the great hall, I'd say so … either that or it's just P.M.S." Susan shrugged. She settled down in a comfy armchair near the fire and grabbed her book that was sitting on one of the tables. She opened it up and began reading oblivious to Justin's exasperated look. 

            "So that's it then?" he pressed on unwilling to end their conversation. "You're going to read and not find out if it worked or not?"

            "Well what do you want me to do?" Susan glanced up from her novel. "March upstairs and declare my undying love for you and see how she reacts to it?"

            Justin blinked a few times "Well if that what it takes …"

            Susan let out a growl of frustration. "You boys anyways! I don't know how you live like you do, can't you think of some better way of winning her over?"

            "Erm …" 

            "Forget it," she sighed. "I'd rather not hear it, I have some love confessions to make up." Susan grabbed her book and followed Sally-Anne's lead by heading to their room. "Goodnight Jusyroo!" she cooed loud enough for even Sally-Anne to hear behind the dormitory door. 

            Justin cringed at Susan's nickname and waved nervously to her before heading up the boy's staircase.

***

            "Goodnight Jusyroo!" Sally-Anne glanced up from her letter and glared at the oak door. She shook her head quickly as soon as she realized what she was doing.

            _And exactly why am I glaring at the door?_

She sighed and started to open her letter nervously. The dorm door opened quietly and Susan snuck in as Sally-Anne unfolded her letter.

            "What's that?" Susan said loudly as she glanced over Sally-Anne's shoulder just in time to read 'Dear Sally-Anne,' before her friend hastily folded the letter again. 

            "It's nothing."

            "Oh, I bet it's some kind of love letter from some guy named Charles who lives in France!" Susan began to sigh dreamily. "You met over holidays and were absolutely smitten ever since."

            Sally-Anne snorted and shoved Susan away from her. "That would be your fantasy." She quickly shoved the Letter and the envelope out of sight before Susan started pestering her once more.

            "So." Susan stated simply. "What do you think of Justin?"

            Sally-Anne glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and raised her eyebrows "Why?"

            "Why? Does a girl need a reason to ask ones opinions on said boy?" Susan asked in mock outrage. "Alright, he wants me to flirt with him to make you jealous so that you'll like him and yadda yadda you'll get married, have tons of kids and live happily ever after."

            "Knew there was a reason I liked you, Susan," Sally-Anne laughed. "Never could hold a secret if your life depended on it."

            Susan looked thoughtful for a moment "but you can't tell him I told you of course … he'd be so angry with me."

            "Yeah." Sally-Anne started to realize how stupid she had been about her behaviour towards Susan and Justin's flirting. She didn't like him like that anyways. Did she? Of course not, they were just friends. Nothing more. But then why did she feel so jealous about them flirting. Then it dawned on her.

            _Oh my god! I like him!_

**In The Next Chapter:** Beginning of the second term. 

***

**A/N:** Lol. I lied. I decided to change this chapter so that you won't 'fully understand' until later on. I mean, come on the poor girl just got threatened into not telling anyone, do you seriously think I'm gonna make her tell ppl just like that? Lol. No, it's better off the way I'm taking it. So anyways, this was later than I expected, but I DID get it done before the new year. I actually had it almost done for Sally-Anne's birthday but I kinda got lazy and didn't want to finish it. Also, I've kinda hit a rut … I lost my OotP so I have no guideline to follow. I need to bring the one from school home or find mine desperately in order to carry on any farther with this. ALSO, I changed the name of the story … sorry if that bothers anyone. I really don't like Change of Hear because absolutely everyone is using it. When I first came up with the title, I took it from one of my English assignments. I had no clue how many stories had the same name. Now if this new title is used by everyone else too, I may have to think of something new again, but I've thought about this for a long time now, and it's been decided. So cheers to all of you kind reviewers, and hopefully I'll get some more. The next chapter won't be up till sometime in January, maybe even later. I'm going to desperately try to finish this whole story before Easter so I can get on with my next piece (I don't like writing two things at once). PS: I've been thinking of a sequel for this one … possibly. It doesn't seem to be doing so great, but I've kinda grown attached to it and it's going to be a pain in the arse to let go of. 

**-Allie**


	18. An Unexpected Visitor

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Chapter 17 

**A/N:** This one is for Sarah. Thanks for all your help. 

            When Sally-Anne opened her eyes the sun was already shining in through the window and the curtains were drawn back so full light was allowed in. She groaned and covered her face with her pillow to allow herself to be in the darkness. 

            "Wake up Sal," Hannah's voice said from somewhere above her and Sally-Anne felt her pillow being snatched away. The sunlight streamed over her once again and she made to tug the covers up over her head.

            "Go away Hannah!" She mumbled grumpily as Hannah pulled the covers away from her as well.

            "It's time to get up; you have twenty minutes before classes start."

            Sally-Anne heard Hannah's footsteps wander over towards Susan's bed before Susan's protesting could be heard as well. "Hannah you witch! Leave me alone!"

            Sally-Anne had just closed her eyes again and snuggled into her warm blankets when she was suddenly dosed with a full bucket of ice-cold water. She let out an ear-piercing scream and jumped out from under her covers.

            "MEGAN JONES!" She screeched loudly directed at the fleeting figure that had just left the room. Susan had woken at her screaming and looked around dazedly.  

            "Sal -?" 

            "Come on Susan, we're going to be late."

            She ran into the bathroom and got ready at top speed but not before swearing that she would get Megan back for waking her in such a crude way. Susan was struggling with her necktie as Sally-Anne re-entered the dorm and couldn't seem to figure it out. 

            It was no surprise to anyone that morning that Sally-Anne and Susan arrived in Double Divination late.

            "Great," Susan whispered to Sally-Anne as they entered the dark and perfume filled Divination classroom. "First day of classes and already we'll get a detention."

            "No," Sally-Anne reassured her. "Just don't say anything and let me do the talking."

            Everyone was already settled at their tables and reading through their books while trying to make sense out of their partners latest dream. Professor Trelawney glided over to them with a blank expression upon her aging features.

            "Forgive us Professor," Sally-Anne said quietly. "Susan and I are so sorry to be late to such an important class, but you see, this morning I had this bad feeling about leaving the common room before nine o'clock. Sure enough I had this premonition that terrible things would happen if Susan and I were to arrive on time."

            Professor Trelawney looked sympathetic towards the two girls. "I had the exact same forewarning this morning, I knew, of course, that you two would arrive late under extreme circumstances."

            Susan gaped at the professor as she swept away to view the progress of the class. "How in the world did you do that?"

            "Do what?"

            "You should know by now," Justin muttered to Susan as they joined him at a back table, "Sally-Anne earns an O in Owl levels for sucking up to teachers."

            "Do not!" She whacked him on the arm and opened her book. 

***

_"We can't risk you telling anybody. Hermione told us that the only people that can know are those that will be showing up."_

Sally-Anne woke with a start just as a familiar dream haunted her yet again. She still couldn't place the voices around her or where she was, but the dream was really starting to irritate her.

She glanced around the room and noticed that many other students had fallen asleep just like she had. History of Magic, after all, was the least entertaining class in all of Hogwarts. It was common knowledge that Professor Binns had fallen asleep in an armchair next to the fire in the Teachers lounge one evening, gotten up to teach the next morning, and left his body behind.

"A penny for your thoughts, Sal?" Ernie whispered to her from the desk to her right. She glanced over to see him scribbling down notes hurriedly as Binns droned on about some kind of Goblin rebellion. 

"Nothing much, just thinking about that Transfiguration lesson."

Ernie remained quiet so Sally-Anne looked forward towards the front of the classroom. Susan was sitting with Justin a few desks up and by the looks of things they were flirting like no tomorrow. She felt a pang of jealously as she watched Susan twirl some red hair around her finger and giggle quietly.

_Susan is your friend Sally-Anne._

She couldn't help it though. She didn't want to feel jealous of her best friend. Her gaze lingered over to Justin after a few moments and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she watched him.

The bell sounded in the distance and she snapped her attention away from her friends. She stuffed her belongings in her book bag and hurried out of the classroom before anyone could even notice she had gone.  

The chatter of students filled the hallways quickly and Sally-Anne was soon engulfed in a large crowd of students trying to push their way through. It had been the end of classes and Sally-Anne was debating whether she should head towards the common room or the library. 

"Hello Sally-Anne." Hermione had walked up beside her unnoticed.

"Oh!" She said surprisedly. "Hello, Hermione."

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm not too sure, I was thinking of going to the library …"

"Great! I'll come with you." The two girls continued walking in a comfortable silence until they came upon the entrance hall.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Sally-Anne asked out of curiosity. Hermione just giggled and pointed ahead of them. Ron and Harry were standing by a very pretty Chinese girl who Sally-Anne did not know. She started to walk away, very red in the face, until Harry ran after her. He was halfway up the marble stairs when he said rather loudly "Er - d'you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day?"

Sally-Anne giggled and Hermione gave a short laugh before continuing her way to the library. Sally-Anne worked her brain frantically trying to think of a good excuse to ditch Hermione and the whole library idea without sounding too rude. It was a corridor before they reached the Library that an idea walked into her.

"Watch where you're going!" A sneering cold voice said from above her as she was now sitting on the floor.

Her face fell into a heavy frown as Malfoy looked disapprovingly at Hermione. 

"Hanging around mud bloods are we Perks?"

"Watch it!" She growled at him as she got up and picked up her bag. Hermione looked sour as she tried to ignore Malfoys rude comment but her eyes told Sally-Anne she was actually affected by it.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Perks." He moved his gaze from Hermione to Sally-Anne. "I'm supposed to tell you that McGonagall wants to see you in her office now, Granger."

Hermione looked eager and quickly told Sally-Anne goodbye, before dashing off towards the opposite end of the corridor. Sally-Anne felt deserted as Malfoy continued to stare at her without any signs of leaving.

"Well I'll just go, shall I?" 

"Where's the fire Perks?" he strolled alongside her casually. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No." 

"You should be thanking me right about now," he stated arrogantly. "I got rid of that mud blood for you."

"Only because she had to go see McGonagall." Sally-Anne snapped bitterly. She was getting uncomfortable with Malfoy now and had every desire to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Or did she?" He replied, rather bored. "Granger would go running if you told her any teacher wanted to speak with her … surely everyone knows that."

Sally-Anne stared at him blankly. 

"She'll figure it out once she arrives at McGonagall's office and realizes she wasn't needed after all."

"You're evil."  
            "Was there ever any doubt?"

***

"Why were you walking with Malfoy?" Justin demanded as soon as Sally-Anne had entered the great hall for dinner – Draco trailing her the whole way. Sally-Anne felt her face grow hot as she watched Justin's jealously grow intensely.

"He followed me." She averted her eyes away from him and helped herself to some mashed potatoes and gravy. She had only hoped that no one would notice him walking alongside her while chatting animatedly about Quidditch and being rich.

_Obnoxious git._

Justin continued to glare at her as though she was lying to him. She felt extremely uncomfortable as Susan, Hannah and Ernie remained quiet and refused to look her in the eyes. 

"Okay!" She finally had enough. "You can all stop acting like that now!" She continued to eat her supper in silence while trying desperately to think of something to break the ice.

"What did you guys –"

"Is anything going on between you and Malfoy?" Justin demanded suddenly. Sally-Anne choked on a bit of her juice and the others looked at her questioningly. 

"What the hell, Justin!" She hissed venomously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Is there?" He demanded angrily. "Tell me the truth Sally-Anne."

"The truth?" She said evenly while balling her fists together under the table "Is that you are being a complete idiot! I told you that he just followed me and you start to get accusations that I might be having some kind of secret affair with someone I hate?"

"I just want a yes or no answer Sally-Anne!"

"I don't have to answer anything!" she said loudly. Justin glared at her hardly and left the table. She burned holes in him as he stomped out of the hall and out of sight. 

"That was a bit harsh …"

"Don't even start, Susan!" She turned her anger towards her left where the small girl flinched in surprise.

"Well it's true …"

Sally-Anne ignored everyone for the rest of supper and left quickly after she was done. As she stormed into the common room, she saw the person she least wanted to see waiting for her.

"Hello Sally-Anne."

***

**A/N:** Well I guess it's time that I've updated this thing. Not like anybody reads it anyways though (lol). Actually, I haven't forgotten about my story. I have been busy writing over the past month and am happy to say that I have the next two chapters finished already. My plan is to have more chapters written as I post so that I don't fall behind too much. I am sad to say though that I estimate only 5 chapters left in this story and as much as I can't wait to finish it, I'll miss it terribly. I also want to announce that I finally got a Beta reader. She's my friend Sarah and she's been a ton of help. I've also started work on the cover page and have Sally-Anne drawn and colored. I might redo her a bit though because I'm not too pleased with how it turned out. So here is the link for you all to check out (NOTE: I added a space in between the http:// so you'll have to fix it appropriately when Copying and pasting in a new browser, this is because FFNET doesn't seem to support links.)

http:// 

I hope to get the next chapter posted sometime early February. Keep checking back and please **R&R**!!!!!

**-Allie**


	19. Missed Opportunities

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry……

_Shit._

"Aren't you even going to say hello to your dear old Dad?"

            Sally-Anne stared on in horror as the head of her father floated amidst the cackling flames roaring in the fireplace. 

            _Double shit._

Andrew Blake was a fast aging man who seemed to be ten years older than his current 46. His once dark and neatly trimmed hair was covered with flecks of grey and hadn't been looked after in ages. His face was stern and wrinkled, unshaven and flawed and his eyes were cold, dark and emotionless. 

            Sally-Anne shivered as he watched her – unblinkingly – with a fixed stare that would haunt any person in her position.

            "Hello father," she said evenly but couldn't quite meet his gaze. Andrew Blake didn't smile or nod, or even blink for that matter. He didn't show any emotion or recognition that the fifteen-year-old girl standing before his unkempt figure was his own flesh and blood.

            "I think we both know why I am here," he said curtly "you look surprised to see me though, didn't you receive my letter?"

            _Letter?_

Sally-Anne thought back and couldn't remember ever receiving a letter. But she suddenly remembered the last night of holidays when she had found a letter lying on her bed. She had never gotten around to finish reading it after Susan had barged into the room.

            "I forgot." Sally-Anne lied quickly. Blake didn't look so convinced but didn't say anything about it. "What exactly are you doing here?" She blurted out without thinking properly.

            "What the hell do you think I'm doing here Sally?" She cringed at the nickname. "I'm here to discuss matters of living arrangements with you."

            Sally-Anne felt sick. She had no desire whatsoever to live with the man that had torn her family apart and made everyone's life a living hell. 

            "I'm also here to ask you about Tyler …"

            "What about him?" Sally-Anne said quickly. Blake looked at her viciously and narrowed his eyes.

            "How dare you interrupt me!" He snarled. Sally-Anne flinched and clenched her mouth tightly closed. Andrew Blake stared threateningly at his daughter for a few moments before continuing. "Your mother is just as stubborn as always, Sally-Anne. I come to ask whether or not you will co-operate willingly with me."

            "Mother already told you to stay away …"

            "Do I look like I care what that Bitch said?" Blake roared angrily once again. "I need to speak with Tyler, and NOW! I have some unfinished business that I need to attend to, and I'm getting nowhere without a little assistance from you!"

            "I won't tell you where Tyler is!" Sally-Anne said boldly although with a slight tremble. 

            "Foolish girl – "

            Blake stopped short as the sound of pounding footsteps echoed from the boy's dormitory staircase. He gave one last menacing glare before a slight 'pop' filled the room and the fireplace became an entanglement of dancing fiery wisps. 

            "Who were you talking to?" Justin appeared from the stairway. He still looked slightly angry, yet curious all the same. 

            "That is my business!" Sally-Anne said curtly and dashed up the stairs towards her dormitory. She sat silently on her bed for the rest of the evening staring across the room to the open window. It wasn't until she heard the voices of Megan Jones and Susan that she pulled back the golden hangings around her four-poster.

            "Sally-Anne?" Susan said as she opened the door. Sally-Anne remained quiet in hopes that the two girls would leave her alone. Her wish came true.

***

            "That's not funny!" Hannah hissed at the two laughing boys on the morning of February fourteenth. January had faded fast into February and the five friends had decided to visit Hogsmeade together. There had been a small quantity left of snow scattered throughout the grounds, and needless to say, Hannah had become a target practice for the boys. 

            "Aw, come on Hannah!" Ernie laughed half-heartedly while casting nervous glances at her "It's just a bit of snow."

            "And it's all over me!" she jeered fiercely "I'm all wet!"

            Hannah's bitter temper didn't last long and soon all five were laughing and joking over butter beers in the famous Three Broomsticks. 

            "So, a Muggle sitting in a plane, notices a blonde sitting beside him. He decides that he should have a little fun. So he asks the blonde, if she'd like to play a game. The game is, He will ask her a question and if she doesn't know the answer, she pays him 10 dollars, and vice versa. The blonde refuses, and tries to take a nap. But the man won't give up, and says, that if she asks a question that he doesn't know the answer, he'd pay her 100 dollars, but she still would only have to pay 10. So, he asks, 'Who is Russia's leader?' so she pulls out her purse and hands him 10 dollars. So she then asks, 'what's purple and green, and walks up hill, backwards?' The man is stumped, and he pulls out his laptop and does searches, and asks people the riddle for over an hour, and still no answer. So the man takes out his wallet and hands the woman a 100-dollar bill. He asks, 'What's the answer?' so she hands him 10 dollars!" 

            They all laughed at Susan's latest joke and ordered another round of butterbeer. 

            "What exactly is a laptop?" Ernie asked, puzzled.

            "It's like a smaller version of a computer …" Justin tried to explain but noticed the puzzled expression on Ernie's face become even more confused.

            "It's just a muggle device used for communication and researching. Almost like an interactive book!" Susan added cheerily.

            "Interactive?" Ernie stared around the table in wonder but pushed the matter no further. 

            "Where are you all headed?" Justin changed the topic when things became a bit too silent amongst the group. Ernie shrugged his shoulders as he chugged down the remains of his butter beer. Susan and Hannah looked at each other before shrugging also, and Sally-Anne remained silent, almost as though she hadn't heard anything at all. 

            "Sal?" Susan waved her hand in front of Sally-Annes blank stare. Sally-Anne snapped out of it once she noticed everyone looking at her funny. She waved Susan off and continued to remain in silence. 

            She truly didn't even want to be at Hogsmeade, sipping on butter beer, laughing at lame muggle jokes all the while pretending to be despicably cheery with a fake grin plastered to her face.

            It was all a lie anyways. Why should she have to pretend anymore to feel differently than she truly did? The only reasoning she could come up with was that she didn't want to deal with her friends constant questioning and interference. 

            "I'm just going to go back to the castle," she said slowly while draining the last of her mug of the lukewarm substance. "I'm getting a terrible headache."

            She had lied once again to her friends. She had noticed she was doing it quite a bit ever since her run in with her father and yet she didn't feel one bit remorseful for betraying their trust in her. Hadn't Susan and Justin told her that they were here for her whenever she needed them? Why was she so keen on throwing away their support just so she could sulk around each evening wondering about things out of her reach?

            In truth she wasn't only worrying about her Father and his latest threat to her … she was devising some sort of plan to redeem her necklace back from Malfoy.         

            Sally-Anne had been so absorbed by her thoughts, she hadn't realized that she had left the presence of her friends and was already half way back to Hogwarts. She only really realized when she heard someone shouting at her from somewhere behind her. Thinking it was one of her friends, she sped up a little to avoid anymore questions.

            "Damn Perks!" Malfoy's sneering voice was slightly breathless as he caught up to her. 

            "Oh!" she said a bit irritated. "It's _you_ is it?" She hadn't meant for it to sound so cold, but by spending so much time trying to avoid the little ferret standing before her, she had picked up a few things. 

            "Don't try to sound _too_ enthusiastic, Perks." 

            "Whatever." She continued to walk only to have Draco fall into step beside her. "Is there something that you wanted?" She snapped bitterly rounding her full attention on the smirking blond boy beside her.

            "Listen, as much as I want to be here right now listening to your snooty remarks, I came to apologize for being so rude to you in the past and hope that maybe you could consider forgiving me?"

            Sally-Anne glanced at him sceptically. He was either extremely sincere or a very good actor. No trace of mockery was showing in his eyes … in fact he looked rather emotionless. Period.

            "What is this?" She said finally after reaching the front doors to the school. "Some kind of new game your sick mind invented?"             

            "Why do you always have to jump to conclusions?" He said a bit harshly. "Did you ever consider that maybe someone was nice to you because they wanted to be your friend?"

            "YOU want to be MY friend?" She gave a short laugh and headed towards her common room. Malfoy continued to follow her.

            "I never said that!" He hissed dangerously. "But you need to stop treating people like shit, Perks! Someday you'll regret how you're pushing your friends away like you happen to be doing. You'll see then how stupid you actually are!"

            Sally-Anne watched in awe as he stormed away towards the dungeons. She was slightly enraged at what he had just said, and also curious as to why he was acting the way he was. 

            It was only after the portrait to the Hufflepuff common room had banged shut that Sally-Anne realized she missed the perfect opportunity to get back her necklace.

            "Damn!"

**Next Chapter:** Some scenes that you'll recognize from OotP, perhaps some signs of a blossoming relationship?

***

**A/N:** Wow. It's been awhile. Well I am proud to say, Against All Odds is finished. Yes you read correctly, it's done, finished, complete. I actually finished it about a month or so ago and I just haven't really had time to update FFNET. But here it is, the next chapter to AAO, with the next ones to be posted shortly. There are 25 chapters total to the story and I'm just working on the cover to it right at the moment and getting the entire thing Beta-read. But it would make me so happy to see that you would all review my story because your input is greatly appreciated. Until next year folks…lol, or hopefully within a few days! Oh and the chapters finally have titles!!!

**-Allie**


	20. An Eccentric Episode

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters. 

–**Allie**

Shortly after Hogsmeade, February seemed to roll into March faster than you could say 'Quidditch' and Sally-Anne found herself in the possession of a rather amusing edition of 'The Quibbler.'

            "Speaks out at last: The truth about he who must not be named and the night I saw him return." Sally-Anne read out loudly to her friends at the breakfast table one morning. She continued to skim through the article with Susan reading over her shoulder. "It's about bloody time!"

            Sally-Anne glanced over to the Gryffindor table where the famous Harry Potter was speaking with an enraged Umbridge.

            "Reckon she's not to fond of recent happenings." Justin said amusedly, an innocent grin formulating. "Hope it drives her stark mad!"

            Sally-Anne joined in laughing but her eyes didn't once leave Umbridge. She looked livid as she stormed out of the great hall.

            _No doubt heading off to make a new decree._

Sure enough, by mid morning a new declaration was posted around the school. 

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS  
Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.

            Of course this didn't stop the students from reading the article secretly. If only, the decree made everyone even more eager to get his or her hands on a copy. Some copies were disguised as extracts from textbooks and bewitched so that only the holder could read the true contents. Sally-Anne found herself amongst such a possession around lunchtime when Umbridge demanded to search through their book bags.

            The only set back for Sally-Anne was that she had set plans to retrieve her necklace that day. Upon seeing Draco's sulky mood and short temper, she changed her timing to a more appropriate date.

***

            "No!" Professor Trelawney shrieked "NO! This cannot be happening … it cannot … I refuse to accept it!"

            Sally-Anne watched transfixed with fright as she watched the scene before her. She had a front row viewing of Professor Umbridge and Professor Trelawney surrounded by amazed and frightened students, while they argued in the center of the ring.

            "You didn't realise this was coming?" came the high pitch and amused voice of Umbridge herself. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!

"It was your home," Umbridge's face twisted into a look of pure enjoyment. It made Sally-Anne sick to watch as Trelawney sank onto one of her trunks, sobbing hysterically, while Umbridge stood towering above her and gloating like an insane mad-woman. "Until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

Professor McGonagall strode over to the grieving Professor and started to pat her on the back awkwardly. She pulled out a large handkerchief and handed it to Trelawney who accepted it hastily. 

"There, there, Sybill... calm down... blow your nose on this... it's not as bad as you think, now... you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is... ?"

"That would be mine", said a deep voice. 

The large oak front doors had suddenly swung open and students pushed away to let Dumbledore through. He left the doors open as he strode towards the center of the ring where a trembling Trelawney sat weeping upon her trunk, professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here –" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "- an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid", he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

Sally-Anne found it shocking as Trelawney gave out a uncultivated laugh "No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and's - seek my fortune elsewhere-"

Sally-Anne didn't hear the rest of the conversation as someone gently tugged her arm and she was pulled back into the crowd; People filling in her gap as she went and resulting in her vision being lost as well.

"What's going on?" Susan asked her eagerly. 

"Well I would know if you had let me finish watching, now wouldn't I?" she said a bit irritated but filled her friends in all the same. She only stopped when a collective gasp filled the entrance hall. 

"This is Firenze" Dumbledores voice replaced the silence "I think you'll find him suitable."

Someone moved just enough so that Sally-Anne could see what all the fuss was about. White-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse. A centaur was standing in the doorframe of the giant oak doors.

***

The next evening Sally-Anne found herself alone in the library working on her neglected homework. Her friends had gone off some unknown place without telling her, and no one seemed to be able to tell her where.

"…good for nothing … how could they? …"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." 

Sally-Anne glanced up to the face of one smirking Draco Malfoy. Instead of retaliating or giving him a look she merely went back to her homework. She was, after all, in no mood to deal with him. 

"I really don't get you." He pulled a chair out across from her and sank down into it. She could feel him staring at her but she tried her best to ignore his gaze. 

"You don't get me?" she snorted at the thought and scribbled some notes down from her History of Magic textbook.

"Yeah." He paused before continuing, "So what are homework doing?"

"Like you care," she mumbled softly.

"For your information asking a simple question is not against the law, I'm only trying to be civil and you're not helping one bit."

"Why should I?" she snapped her head up and glared at him fiercely. "I. Don't. Like. You!"

She immediately regretted saying it, though she didn't know why. He didn't look affected by it and he didn't say anything either. She bit her lip and hesitated before opening her mouth to apologize.

"Shame." He beat her to it. "I like you."

**Next Chapter:** And everything begins to unravel. Sally-Anne finds out about the Obliviate charm on the very evening that, well, I'll leave it there. You'll know it from OotP as a major scene and place of events. 

***

**A/N:** As promised! I'm trying to start a new fanfic but this time it won't be a short sappy stupid little fic in the canon world. It's gonna be much different than what you read here. I actually have so many things all planned out, but actually getting around to writing them is a totally different story. Here's a few replies. 

**Jilly-87:** hey bestest bud! havent said that in awhile...wow u actually wrote more! lol. yay allie! well...thats all i had to say. lol. ill cya tomorro nite (saturday) bye!  
**Allie:** Wow, it has been awhile since we've used that greeting! I guess I really need to get in gear and update, don't I? (Saturday was fun!! Hehe, it still IS Saturday as I write this!)

**KooKoo:** ^-^ Very nice! Although I don't get why she has suck problems with nicknames.. x_x But I mighta missed something. Oh, and she's gunna find out about the whol obliterating memory thing right? o_o If my friends did that I'd be super pissed. ^_^ Please load the next chappie soon!

**Allie:** Back in Chapter 15, Memories of a troubled past, it reveals many of her childhood memories. I guess the nickname thing isn't as clear, but the reason she has a problem is that her brother used to call her Sal. It just pains her to hear that name when her brother… ah I'll stop before I say too much. And yes, she will find out. 


	21. A Missing Piece

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters.

–**Allie**

As the days flew by, Sally-Anne began her preparations for the fifth year OWL exams that were looming closer.

One late evening Sally-Anne glanced down at the paper that was lying in her lap. It was titled 'Charms Revision' and had note after note on various charms and wand movements. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and looked around the room.

            It was quiet and near vacant – something that had become a regular occurrence recently.

            Sally-Anne was starting to feel frustrated. Susan and Hannah had told her that they would meet her in the common room after supper, after having rushed off halfway through the meal, and here it was, nearing 8:30 and she hadn't seen them yet. Justin and Ernie weren't around either and she hadn't talked to them since lunch.

            She knew that something was going on that they weren't telling her about, she was just trying to figure out what it was. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Instantly, memories of past dreams drifted into her head.

            She relived the one where she was screaming and people were surrounding her, but nobody wanted to help. This one wasn't very clear but she found it strange anyways. She pushed the dream aside and another one took over.

            Ernie and Hannah were talking to Hermione Granger and then suddenly they were talking with Susan and Justin. She could hear nothing that was said except for "Defence", "Harry Potter", and "Hogshead". They started talking about her afterwards but that was when she had woken up.

            _What does this all mean?_

            She figured that any other person would just consider them normal dreams, but Sally-Anne felt as though they had actually happened.

            A last thought floated into her head, so clear and sudden, that she almost mistook it for someone actually talking.

            "I hate all of you. I will never forget this. Ever."

            Her eyes snapped open to meet the gazes of a few other students who were scattered throughout the common room.

            "Are you feeling alright Sally-Anne?" Megan peered at her curiously from behind a stack of books on the opposite side of the room. It was then that Sally-Anne realized that she had spoken those words out loud.

            "Sorry," she mumbled as she stood up abruptly, allowing her notes to fall from her lap. "Just drifted off."

            She heard a few older students grumble in agitation as she practically ran out of the room.  

            _It wasn't a dream!_

            She took off in a run towards the library. Images flooded her head as she fled through corridor after corridor. Every second that passed, the images seemed to become clearer.

            She skidded to a halt inside the library earning herself a reproving look from Madam Pince.

            She searched the entire library frantically – unnecessarily looking under the tables – but couldn't find her friends anywhere. It was then that she was ushered out of the library by a stern looking librarian.

            "You're disrupting those that are trying to work."

            Sally-Anne nodded and waited until Madam Pince had gone back into the library before she took off running again.

            _Where are they?_

She stopped near the trophy room and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes again.

            She was sitting on a bed with Susan, Hannah, Ernie and Justin standing in front of her. She was angry about something and continued to glare at them all.

            "I hate you," she whispered.

            Susan was crying and the others looked quite regretful. Hannah was holding two wands – most likely Sally-Anne's and her own – and Ernie was looking pale and sick. Justin had his wand directed at her.

            "I hate you all. I will never forget this. Ever."

            Sally-Anne opened her eyes as the vision finished.

            _Never forget what?_

She banged her fist against the wall in frustration just as she caught sight of movement down the hall. She squinted to see what it was and noticed three Ravenclaw boys of her year running towards her. They turned down a separate corridor within a blink of the eye.

            She walked in their direction and caught sight of Hermione up ahead.

            "Hermione!" she called. Hermione didn't stop or turn around, in fact, it seemed as though she picked up her pace.

            _What is going on?_

            "Hey professor – PROFESSOR! I got one!"

            Sally-Anne stopped dead and peaked around one of the corners. Draco Malfoy was standing by a boy who was lying on his back. Just then Professor Umbridge sauntered into view looking quite pleased.

            "It's him! Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good – fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here … stand up, Potter!"

            Sally-Anne felt her jaw drop as Harry stood up and the gleeful smile on Umbridge' face widened.

            "You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco, tell the others to look in the library – anybody out of breath – check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones – off you go – and you," she looked back to Harry while gripping his arm. Her voice was dangerously soft. "You can come with me to the Headmaster's office, Potter."

            Sally-Anne ducked out of sight as Malfoy began walking towards her. She watched him from behind a large statue; he wore a self-satisfactory smile. He finally disappeared from her view and there was no other movement around her. She slipped from her hiding spot and started sneaking her way back to the main hall.

            She wasn't sure why she was afraid of being caught; according to her watch she still had ten minutes till curfew. By the sounds of the conversation that she had just over heard, however, she was sure that she didn't want to find out the punishment if she _was _caught.

            She dodged into an empty classroom just as she spotted Millicent Bullstrode up ahead.

            "They have to be around here somewhere," she grunted to the boy beside her whom Sally-Anne didn't know by name.

            She held her breath as they passed the vacant classroom. She waited a few minutes before slipping out of the room and into the deserted hallway.

            It was beginning to get dark and she knew that she was now out past curfew.

            "Shit," she muttered as she tripped over something solid. It was getting hard to see within the darkened hallway especially because she was concealed within the shadows.

            To her horror the thing she tripped over began moving. In fact, it was small and furry and had large glowing yellow eyes.

            _Mrs. Norris!_

Her eyes widened. She scrambled up off the floor and broke off in a run. She could hear the cat meowing from behind her, and she wished that the she would shut up.

            Her thoughts were interrupted as an arm shot out from nowhere and she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and pull her into a pitch-black hallway. A split second later, Filch came into view from the direction in which she had been running. She felt her stomach drop.

            "Did you find someone Mrs. Norris?" his oily voice floated through the empty corridor.

            Sally-Anne literally felt herself stop breathing and the hand around her waist tightened it's grip.

            "Shhh," the person behind her whispered.

            She felt no desire whatsoever to disobey.

            "Come my pet," Filch said. It was a few moments after the echoes of his footsteps died away that Sally-Anne's saviour let her go.

            "Than-" she began but stopped quickly as she turned around. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in shock.

             Draco looked nervous as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you have to ogle at me like that?"

            She closed her mouth and looked away. "Sorry." She was about to walk away when she felt Malfoy pull her back. It was rather dark and she could hardly see herself, let alone him.

            "And where do you think you're going?"

            Sally-Anne blinked.

            "I can't just let you walk away," a small smile was playing on his lips "I have specific orders to round you lot up."

            "What are you on about 'you lot'?"

            "Don't play dumb, Perks,"

            "I'm not," she hissed "If you were going to punish me anyways, why did you save me from Filch?"

            "Do you really want to be taken to Umbridge by Filch? Wouldn't you rather your capturer to be more devilishly handsome, an excellent quidditch player and all time favourite bad-boy?"

            "You really are full of yourself aren't you?"

            She could see him smirking through the thick blanket of darkness that surrounded them. She was half tempted to start running in hopes of escaping but for some reason she couldn't control her feet.

            "Now let's sort a few things out, Sally-Anne." He drew himself closer to her. "All I'm asking from you is your friendship."

            "My friendship?" She asked him flabbergasted. "Why on Earth would you want to be friends with me?"

            He looked minor irritated as he sighed deeply. "Do you honestly have to have a reason to be friends with someone?"

            "In your case. Yes."

            At that moment they could hear frantic movement coming towards them. Three people bolted past their hallway and Sally-Anne recognized one to be none other than Umbridge herself.

            "He … can't have … gotten … far!" She yelled breathlessly to the other two Wizards that were alongside her. A few moments later and their movement died down into silence once again.

            "Back to the previous discussion …" Draco's voice interrupted her and she turned towards him once more. "All I want from you is your friendship."

            "You can't be serious?" She stated blankly. He sighed, shook his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out the familiar long silver chain.

            "To prove how one hundred percent serious I am, I'm giving this back to you." He grabbed her hand and placed the locket in her grasp, but instead of letting her hand go he gently pulled her into him and leaned his face into hers.

            _Oh my god! He's going to kiss me!  
            _She closed her eyes. Just as his face closed in on hers, he moved his lips to her ear and whispered softly. "At least consider it."

            And then that was it. He pulled away, winked at her and brushed past her towards the dimly lit hallway in which Umbridge had, only moments ago, rushed down.

            "By the way," he craned his neck to look at her. "Pansy will be searching the bathrooms right now and the others are over by the library or the Slytherin Dorms. You shouldn't have too much trouble getting back to the Hufflepuff common room."

            Sally-Anne watched him disappear without giving any thought to leaving. Instead she glanced down at her hand where the sliver locket lay. It looked the same as it always had, silver and round with the name Sally-Anne Perks engraved into its front side. She remained watching it for a few more minutes, somehow unable to remove her gaze.

            He wanted to be her friend.

            Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**In The Next Chapter:** Just some more stuff from OotP that you should recognize.

**A/N:** And the story is drawing to a close. I actually regret to say how unbearably happy I am that it's done with. I'm seriously considering just uploading all of them this instant because nobody reads this anyways. If you DO read it, please R&R. I've got a new story going, and I hope that maybe (despite its lack of connection with Harry Potter) you will all check it out when I get around to working on it more.


	22. A Dream Foretold Relives

**Against All Odds******

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters.

–**Allie**

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge ( High Inquisitor ) has replaced_

_Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-_

_eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic._

Hogwarts was in an absolute uproar ever since the notices went up overnight. Sally-Anne had been walking towards the great hall for breakfast, alone and rather early, when Megan Jones bombarded her with questions.

"Have you heard yet?"

"Heard …"

"It's absolute nonsense!" She gushed hurriedly while grabbing Sally-Anne's arm and steering her in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. "I couldn't believe it when Wayne told me, so of course I had to see for myself … and then I was totally astounded, couldn't believe it, absolute nonsense!"

Sally-Anne gave her a confused look, which went unnoticed as the girl with short chocolate brown hair shook her head in amazement. She continued her rambling, not a care in the world if Sally-Anne answered her questions or not.

            "… And then I started thinking about how it actually happened." She stated firmly after she had calmed down a bit and slowed her slurring bundle of words into even and understandable sentences. "Do you have any idea?"

            "Megan, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about let alone know how 'it' happened."

            Megan looked at her blankly and blinked a few times before rushing into a new surge of incoherent nonsense.

            "Have you guys heard?" Wayne Hopkins plopped himself across the table from them. "Dumbledore attacked Umbridge and a bunch of Ministry officials last night and has been missing ever since.

            And that was how the morning started. Things from there turned into a huge blur of noisy and excited whispers as the gossip spread through Hogwarts like wildfire.

            Shortly after breakfast Sally-Anne had headed to her next class, narrowly avoiding Susan and Hannah walking alongside the boys whilst all four looking extremely tired and gloomy.

            She had decided that until they tell her what was going on, she wouldn't speak to them. Sally-Anne had decided this shortly after arriving back in the common room the previous night and seeing the four teens lounging around the fireplace and looking rather nervous and exhausted.

            _"Sal!" Susan jumped up and ran over to her. "Where have you been?"_

_            "I have nothing to say to you lot!" Sally-Anne said bitterly. "Until you have decided to grow up and confess what the hell is going on … I refuse to speak with you." _

_            She walked up the stairs without another word and slammed the dormitory door closed behind her. _

Now, many hours later, Sally-Anne started to consider that she had been a bit too harsh on her friends. They were, after all, just that … her friends. But ever since the beginning of the year, they had been keeping something from her. And she was willing to bet everything she owned that it had to do with the events of the night previous. 

            So as she headed solemnly towards Potions she couldn't clear her conscience that perhaps she had been wrong to judge too quickly.

            "I must say, Miss Perks." Snape had swept into the room and was handing back their recent homework assignments. 

            The dark dungeon room was considerably colder than it ever had been and the whispers circulating around made the usually quiet classroom into a buzzing frenzy.

            "I am quite pleased with your improvements." He pushed her essay on to her desk and glided away. A gapping Sally-Anne snatched the parchment and skimmed through it. Receiving a top mark for her was unheard of, not to mention actually get a compliment from Snape himself. He loathed her.

            "See Sally-Anne," Megan smiled encouragingly at her as she watched Sally-Anne's bewildered expression. "If you work hard enough you can do almost anything."

            _I got a top mark in Potions?_

She felt overjoyed at her fortune and couldn't wait to tell Susan. That is, until she remembered that the two girls weren't on speaking terms. At least, not yet anyways.

            The class flew by quickly for Sally-Anne and she couldn't have hoped for more. In the time period of an hour she had managed to screw up her potion, dump the remaining samples all over Megan and receive the worst insult ever from Snape, completely cancelling out her entire good mood about receiving a top mark.

            Lunchtime rolled around and Sally-Anne trooped to the great hall to face the chaos around her building up as the students continued to discuss how Dumbledore had battled 14 giants, defeated them all before narrowly escaping the dozens of ministry officials whilst escaping on a runaway Hippogriff.

            She laughed at a few of the twisted rumours before a large explosion erupted through the halls and the noise stopped all around her. The hall became deathly silent before …

            The screams around her became a total disruption of pure pandemonium. People began flooding out into the hallways to see what was going on; others began running around (mainly the first and second years) screeching like wild children, while the rest just sat around, dumbstruck. Sally-Anne was the later until she got curious and shoved her way to the Entrance hall to examine the cause of the disruption.

_            What the hell?!_

            Sally-Anne ducked just as a large rocket with a long tail of silver stars shot above her and began bouncing off the walls. She examined around her and noted that at least half a dozen sparklers were writing swear words on the floor, walls, and ceiling, shocking pink Catherine wheels were swirling around like lethal flying saucers, firecrackers were exploding at peoples feet, and the castle was filled with constant blasts and explosions followed closely by screams of terror.

            She had never in her entire life seen such a sight. And it turned out that most of the day was comprised with the same things happening over and over again. It wasn't so shocking anymore to see Umbridge and Filch running around like crazy lunatics trying to stun the stray firecrackers, or for a few to enter through the door and into a class.

            The most surprising thing of it all, was that the teachers didn't seem to mind at one bit that a brilliant pink Catherine wheel would shoot into the class, nearly beheading everyone in it's path and then continue on it's way. In fact, the teachers seemed to be taking glee out of Umbridge's utter dismay.

            "I would like you to all pull out – " tiny Professor Flitwick was interrupted as two large fizzing sparklers shot in through the semi open door and began swirling around the room. He paused for a minute while watching them write cursed words all over the walls before smiling a little.

            "Miss Bones, would you be so kind to run and fetch our dear Headmistress." Susan stood up and walked to the door. "It seems we have a few stray sparklers in here that need taken care of."

            A few scattered snickers swept the class as Susan rushed out of the room in search of Umbridge.

            By the end of supper the situation of the school still hadn't calmed down and Umbridge seemed on the verge of a breakdown. Sally-Anne watched her running around screaming vanishing spells at some of the firecrackers that were comprised of green and gold sparks only to have them emit a loud bang and multiply by ten.

            Sally-Anne moved from her position at the top of the stairs, where she had been observing Umbridge busy in the entrance hall, and continued to walk towards the library in hopes of starting more revision.

            "Oh look!" a girl squealed with delight. Sally-Anne swivelled around and felt her stomach drop as a group of Slytherins gathered in a corner of one of the hallways spotted her. "She looks up to no good Blaise! Perhaps we should teach her a lesson?"

            The girl who had spoken was none other than Pansy Parkinson, a fellow fifth year and member to the inquisitorial squad. The inquisitorial squad, Sally-Anne had found out from Wayne Hopkins during Charms class, was a select group of students hand picked by Umbridge herself and supportive of the Ministry of Magic. In other words, all those that were in Slytherin received the special privilege of docking house points from anyone, for whatever reason, whenever they wanted.

            "Aw isn't that precious?" The one referred to as Blaise leered. "She's an ickle little Hufflepuff."

            Sally-Anne saw red at the last comment and almost reached for her wand before realizing she was greatly outnumbered. This was when a new sinking feeling hit her. She was alone; one Hufflepuff against seven Slytherins.

            "Leave her alone Zabini, she hasn't done anything." Pansy moved a little and Draco Malfoy came into view. Sally-Anne felt grateful for one fleeting minute before Pansy spoke again.

            "What's this? Draco, have you gone soft on the poor little Hufflepuffs?"

            "I'm not soft!" he barked at the unwavering Slytherin. "We're to busy to be bothered right now, in case you hadn't been paying attention."

            Sally-Anne felt the colour rise in her cheeks as Pansy directed a deathly glare her way and turned back to the group. She quickly turned on her heel and continued down the hall, away from the Slytherins and towards her intended destination.

            And as she left, she could just feel the burning eyes of someone behind her watching her make her quick getaway.

**In The Next Chapter: **More stuff from OotP including a great escape, stinksap, the final Quidditch match and the arrival of OWLS.

**A/N:** Wow, I got some great reviews last chapter and it made me so happy that I decided to format all the chapters right away for easy posting. I've re-read the last few chapters and I am sad to say that I absolutely hate how it ends. I really think I've been rushing chapters 20-25 and I've been debating whether or not to rewrite them. I've also started regretting Sally-Anne's character. I've tried my best not to make her a Mary-Sue, but I don't know, I just have that feeling that she's become one of them. shudders Anyways, on to some reviews!!

**Sharker11:** Still pretty, interesting story, I do like SA's characterizations. Just try to work on Draco's, he is confusing, is he using her, going good, trying to get some ass??

**Allie:** If Draco is confusing you, then I'm doing a good job. I'm purposely trying to make him confusing so that you don't know what to expect from him. Just wait, his character has his big debut in chapter 24.

**Two2feet:** This is a really good story, I can't imagine why there are so few people reading it(or maybe it's just that people aren't reviewing it, I have to admit i usually don't). Maybe you should think about re-wording your summary. Anyway, I'll definately check back to read the rest, keep up the good work.

**Allie:** Thankyou for the review. I've been trying to come up with a new summary ever since I got your review. Perhaps one will just come to me once I'm finished. Thanks for the input towards that, it definitely gave me something to think about.

**Jilly-87:** hey, i read it! yep i do. =D just thought id let ya kno. keep goin chicky! :P bye

Allie: Haha, hey best bud. Thanks for the fantabulous review :P

**Glittergrl14142:** great chappie! I love how its coming along.. i know it seems like no ones reading it becuz of the reviews but dont worry al my friends from school are checking this out!  
Long live bad boy Draco! Lol

**Allie:** Wow thanks! It means a lot to me that people are liking the story (or at least saying that they do) like I said in my author note, I think the next few chapters wont be so great because they either seem rushed, or confusing. I'll have to work on it a bit I think. Haha, Long live bad boy Draco indeed!

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. So I'll get my lazy butt in gear and post the next chapter asap!!

**-Allie**


	23. Pandemonium

**Against All Odds**

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters.

–**Allie**

Sally-Anne remained angry with her friends for the whole of Easter holidays. It wasn't too hard either because Susan, Hannah, Ernie and Justin had all gone home for the week and she didn't have to endure their presence. During the week Sally-Anne studied for the upcoming O.W.L.S. but found that her mind wandered more often than was appreciated.

The week that term started up again a notice went up in the Common room announcing a careers advice for the fifth year students.

_All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below._

Sally-Anne would be expected to see Professor Sprout on Tuesday at 10:30, which meant she was to miss part of Transfiguration.

Late Monday afternoon, as the last bell rang to signal end of classes, Sally-Anne exited the Charms classroom only to meet the sound of screams in the distance. All around her students were looking up and down worriedly, afraid it might end up being another firework incident.

Sally-Anne shrugged it off, trying her best not to care about what was going on, and headed for the common room. She dawdled a bit fearing that Susan and Justin, who were walking ahead of her, might turn around and try to talk to her.

As she neared the grand staircase she slipped on a gooey substance and let out a squeak of surprise. She fell over and she was disgusted to find that whatever she had slipped on was now beneath her.

She looked onward and noticed that much of the hall was covered in a substance Sally-Anne knew to be Stink sap, which she guessed because a putrid smell started to meet her nose. She was disgusted to find that the Stink sap was also what she was currently sitting in.

She jumped up and grabbed her book bag and headed down the stairs where a ring of students had started to form. Filch ran past her and out of sight looking gleeful about something, and many members of the inquisitorial squad looked similar.

Sally-Anne noticed that many other students were covered in the sickening substance much worse than her. Some were covered on their face and in their hair.

Peeves the poltergeist was floating overhead the middle of the circle and Sally-Anne was shocked to spot Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers and Gryffindor beaters, the center of attention.

It reminded Sally-Anne of the night when Trelawney was sacked. She curiously wondered what had happened but didn't have to wait long.

"So!" Umbridge declared triumphantly "So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah", said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

"I've got the form, Headmistress", Filch, who was standing off to the side said hoarsely. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting... oh, let me do it now..."

"Very good, Argus", she said. "You two", she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to his twin.

"George", said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself", said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely", said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:

_"__Accio brooms!"_

_A loud crash could be heard from the distance and soon two brooms, one still connected to a heavy chain and iron peg, appeared at the top of the stairs. They turned and bolted down the stairs and stopped in front of Fred and George._

"We won't be seeing you", Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch", said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes", he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat", added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves did what nobody had ever expected from him. He swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as the Hogwarts students beamed and started shrieking with applause. Sally-Anne soon joined in cheering and clapping as Fred and George sped out of the open doors and off into the sunset.

It was something that would be talked about for years to come - a true Hogwarts legend itself. Sally-Anne briefly wondered if the talk of 'The Weasley's Great Escape' would ever die down.

For the next week whispered rumours fled throughout the castle each tale becoming wilder and wilder as it got retold and soon the actual fact had become forgotten. Even eyewitnesses were telling their own twisted version of the tale.

It turned out that the twins hadn't left instructions about the removal of the swamp and Filch soon got the task of taking students across it to their classes. Overall, Sally-Anne was quite pleased with how things were going. The twins clearly did not want to be forgotten and they had done an absolute amazing job of fulfilling that.

The greatest part of the next few weeks were and invention the Weasley's made and called Skiving Snackboxes. Sally-Anne purchased one from Megan and was amazed to find herself faint a total count of three times as she walked into Umbridges class.

Other students who had purchased the boxes were also doing the same, and it was apparent how many people owned the unique creation. Every time you walked into a class you could expect to find people fainting, vomiting, become sick with a dangerous fever or start to develop a heavy nosebleed. Umbridge was downright furious with Sally-Anne when, for the third time, fainted at the beginning of class. Following the lead from all the other students she plainly told Umbridge it was a case of 'Umbridge-itis'

But not even the users of the Snackboxes could compete with that master of chaos, Peeves, who seemed to have taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart. Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs Norris inside a suit of armour, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by the furious caretaker. Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.

Hogwarts itself was in pure pandemonium.

Without Dumbledore around it seemed that the students and teachers alike, save Filch, were trying their best to make Umbridge's time as Headmistress as hard and horrible as humanly possible. And the best part was that it was working.

As the end of May approached the last Quidditch game of the season was to take place: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.

The day of the match came and the weather was a clear and warm spring day. Sally-Anne sat in the middle row of the stands with Megan, Eloise and Wayne. She was still angry with Susan, Justin, Hannah and Ernie, but she couldn't bring herself to face them. It wasn't as though they were making the hugest effort to talk to her either.

True, Justin had tried numerous times in the morning to talk to her. Sometimes, pleading until she threatened to curse him out of his socks. Susan would look teary eyed at her whenever she made eye contact and Hannah would say 'hello' to her in the mornings and every time she entered the dorm. Ernie, it seemed, was far to busy studying to be bothered by Sally-Anne's anger and hadn't made any effort at all to talk to her.

So as the match began Sally-Anne's thoughts were elsewhere brooding on her troubled friendships.

"Can you believe it?" Megan said cheerily as they exited the stands with the new improved version of 'Weasley is our king' playing amidst the background. "Gryffindor actually won the cup this year!"

Sally-Anne grinned for effect but went back to her thoughts immediately as Megan began singing the new song along with Eloise. Wayne rolled his eyes and departed leaving Sally-Anne, the only sane Hufflepuff fifth year, left among the crowd of enthusiastic supporters.

Before anyone knew what hit them, May became June and the O.W.L.S. had arrived.

It was late one evening when the examiners for the exams arrived. Sally-Anne was eating alone again when she spotted them in the Entrance hall being greeted by Umbridge. She felt a nervous pang in her stomach as she realized that the Charms exam would be the next morning and she still had last minute studying to do. She quickly ate the rest of her supper and headed back to the common room where she pulled out her stacks of charms revision and began work.

It seemed that many other students had the same idea because shortly after she had arrived many others had bustled in as well. Megan soon joined her around the fireplace and they took turns testing each other with basic charms.

Only until Sally-Anne realized it was already 11:00 o'clock did she stop her revision and the two girls stopped practicing cheering charms.

"I think it's about time we went to bed." Megan stifled a yawn and closed her notebook. Sally-Anne followed suit and soon they were collapsing on their beds ready to take in some sleep.

The last thing that flowed through Sally-Anne's mind was thoughts on the next day's exam.


	24. OWLs

**Against All Odds**

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters.

–**Allie**

_Sally-Anne picked through her breakfast barely putting anything into her mouth. Although Charms was her best subject, she was still extremely nervous that she would forget everything come exam time._

_And come it did. _

_Once breakfast was over, the fifth year students were mulling around the entrance hall while the others headed off to class. Eventually the great hall doors opened and they were all allowed back inside._

_Each table had been removed and there were now dozens of little tables all facing towards the staff-table at the far end of the hall. Professor McGonagall stood at the front as they all ushered in and sat at the according desks. When everybody was silent she commenced the exam._

_Sally-Anne stared down at the parchment in front of her and for a moment her mind went blank. However, she took the time to actually take in the question: __a) Give the incantation and b) describe the wand movement required to make things fly._

_She smiled slightly and began scribbling away. _

_Two hours later the students were once again ushered out into the entrance hall where they remained discussing their exams until the lunch bell rang. Soon, the other students joined the fifth years for lunch before heading back to their afternoon classes._

_"__What's wrong Sally-Anne?" Megan sat down beside her and helped herself to some sandwiches. Sally-Anne shrugged and poured some pumpkin juice into the glass before her._

_"__You had a fight with Susan and the rest didn't you?"_

_"__Yeah." Sally-Anne thought that that had to be the most obvious thing in the world but didn't say anything. She gulped down her juice and listened to Wayne and the other Hufflepuff boys discuss how they thought they did on the written exam._

_"__Are you ready for the practical?" Wayne asked her as he noticed her listening. She shrugged slightly and started to daydream. It was only until Megan shook her a little did she realize the bell had rung and students were to gather inside the small chamber beside the great hall. The bunch of students waited patiently until they began calling names in alphabetical order._

_As 'Jones, Megan' was called along with three other students; Sally-Anne wished her luck and was left alone once again. _

_By the time that 'Perks, Sally-Anne' was called she was desperately fighting a nervous breakdown. She was directed over to an old and balding wizard who's name she didn't catch._

_"__Sally-Anne Perks?" the man questioned and Sally-Anne nodded nervously. "Alright then, first of all I'd like you to make this egg cup do some cartwheels for me."_

_Sally-Anne left the hall grinning ear to ear after she had successfully completed all of her tasks. She had almost dropped the win-glass she was supposed to be levitating but pulled herself together and performed exceptionally well._

_***_

_Transfiguration was the very next morning and most students had spent the time after their Charms practical till midnight cramming last minute study sessions. _

_Sally-Anne felt she had done fairly well on the written exam, but her practical had been less than outstanding. The main event of the day was that Hannah had lost her head during her practical and instead of vanishing her Ferret, managed to multiply it into a flock of flamingos. The examination had to be stopped for ten minutes while the teachers had to round the birds together and get them out of the hall._

_Herbology was on Wednesday and Defence against the dark arts was Thursday. Sally-Anne got Friday off because she wasn't in Ancient Runes, and the Potions final was on Monday. _

_Potions were the one she was worrying about the most. She had been nervous about it ever since the beginning of the year._

_As she scribbled away at the written portion of her exam, she found it much easier to concentrate without Snape breathing down her neck and was surprised to find she knew more about antidotes and other things than she gave herself credit for._

_The most surprising of all, however, was that Sally-Anne had managed to cope through her practical without blowing up a cauldron or messing up the potion too terribly. Madam Marchbanks, one of the examiners, announced "Step away from your cauldrons, please, the examination is over," and Sally-Anne proudly took her sample flask up to the front of the room feeling that she didn't do as bad as she had previously thought. _

_Tuesday was the Care of Magical Creatures exam followed on Wednesday by Astronomy. They wrote the written part in the morning and were asked to meet at the Astronomy tower at 11 o'clock for the second half. However, the Divination exam happened to be Wednesday afternoon and once more Sally-Anne felt as though she had done reasonably well._

_At precisely 11 o'clock Sally-Anne was at the top of the Astronomy Tower setting up her Telescope and filling in the blank star chart that each student was given. _Professors Marchbanks and Tofty strolled among them, watching as they entered the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing. All was quiet except for the rustle of parchment, the occasional creak of a telescope as it was adjusted on its stand, and the scribbling of many quills. Half an hour passed, then an hour; the little squares of reflected gold light flickering on the ground below started to vanish as lights in the castle windows were extinguished.

Soon the creaking of the front door broke the silence and five or six shadowed figures darted out into the grounds. The door closed shortly after and all became darkened and quiet again.

Sally-Anne was concentration on filling in Jupiter's position when a roaring noise from the distance echoed across the grounds. She peered towards Hagrid's cabin for the source of the disruption like so many other students seemed to be doing.

_"__Try to concentrate, now, boys and girls," Professor Tofty said softly. Sally-Anne went back to filling in her star chart as Tofty announced that they had precisely twenty minutes until the exam was over. _

_BANG_

_The loud noise interrupted the exam once again and Sally-Anne peered back towards Hagrid's cabin. _Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin she saw him quite clearly a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

_"__No!" a girl, who Sally-Anne assumed to be Hermione, cried._

_"__My dear! This is an examination!" Tofty said, appalled. _

But nobody was paying the slightest attention to their star-charts any more. Jets of red light were still flying about beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him; he was still upright and still, as far as Harry could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

Hagrid roared, "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

"Look!" squealed Parvati, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again; more light was spilling out on to the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.

"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

But nobody paid him the slightest attention: they were watching the person now sprinting towards the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall!" whispered Hermione.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. The figures around the cabin had shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous and glowed an eerie red, then she lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who also seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behaviour!"

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid; his voice carried clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT - AN' THAT-"

"Oh my –" gasped Hermione.

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold. Sally-Anne saw Hagrid double over, and thought he had finally been overcome by a spell. But, on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back - then she realised that Fang's limp body was draped around his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!" screamed Umbridge, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists; indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck. Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed; and Hagrid, running full-pelt towards the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.

There was a long minutes quivering silence as everybody gazed open-mouthed into the grounds. Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, "Um... five minutes to go, everybody."

Sally-Anne glanced back to her star chart and scribbled in a few remaining bits of information before the exam was called to a halt. She hadn't finished it but more than half of it was complete.

She headed back to the common room with a bunch of other students, all of whom were talking about what they had just witnessed - Sally-Anne to be one of them.

Back in the common room, several students were already informing the rest of the tower about the scene on the grounds only moments before. It wasn't a shock that more than half the tower remained awake till the early hours of the morning.

Sally-Anne herself remained awake late while studying last minute notes for their afternoon History exam. Susan even sat down beside her and attempted to talk to her again only to be completely ignored.

Needless to say, Sally-Anne was beyond exhausted by the time their test time rolled around. Only gotten four hours sleep, she wasn't in much of a mood to put much effort into the questions. When the test was nearing to an end Sally-Anne was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when a boy started screaming.

All around her, students were swivelling in their seats towards the boy who had just fallen out of his seat and was lying, yelling and clutching his face on the stone cold floor.

It was none other than Harry Potter.


	25. Behind Enemy Lines

**Against All Odds**

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters.

–**Allie**

It was killing Sally-Anne that she still could not remember the full details of her vivid dreams. She knew now, that they were not dreams and in fact things that had actually happened. Why though, could she not remember what that was?

She was lying in bed late one night listening to the sounds of Susan's muffled snoring when she just could not take it anymore.

"Susan!" She jumped out of bed and was shaking the lifeless form of the girl lying in the bed next to her. "_SUSAN!_"

Susan gave a loud snore and covered her head with her pillow. Sally-Anne desperately struggled to pull it away from her but with no luck. She grabbed her own wand from her bedside table and shot a jet of water at Susan.

"WHAT THE –"

"Shhhhh!" Sally-Anne silenced her and examined the room. For all the noise that Susan had just made, none of the other girls had given any sign of movement.

"Sally-Anne? Is that you?"

"What do you think?" she snapped bitterly. "I demand an answer right here and right now or I swear to god that our friendship is ultimately over!" Of course she wasn't being serious but Susan took it that she was and became very nervous.

"What did you four do to me?"

Susan bit her lip and started trembling. "Maybe this isn't the right time, perhaps we should wait tomorrow so that we can all talk about this …"

"I don't think so. Right here and right now Susan!"

And with one last nervous look Susan took a great breath and spit it all out. She told her about the DA and when they had asked Sally-Anne to join, they mistook her subtle anger for not including her earlier and instead thought she would actually tattle on them. She explained how they had dragged her upstairs to the boys dorm and placed the memory charm on her.

"…We didn't mean to Sal! We got nervous, and didn't know what to do! I'm so sorry …"

Sally-Anne stared at her blankly, fighting the tears that fought to be released. Susan looked at her sympathetically. It all made sense now. All the memory's came flooding back at her from the moment that she had listened to them explain the DA, threatened to tell on them, till the point the blinding flash filled her vision as Justin said 'Obliviate.'

"I hate you."

"Sal? Sal, don't be angry!" Susan pleaded with her. Sally-Anne backed away from her friend's bed and made towards the door. "Please Sal? Please forgive us!"

"Leave me alone!" Sally-Anne snapped and pointed her wand at Susan. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she bolted from the dorm and down the girl's staircase. She rushed through the common room, glancing quickly at the clock, which read 3:40, and pushed open the portrait.

"I say! It's rather early to be leaving don't you think?" the well-dressed man in the portrait called to her. She ignored him and continued running. She wasn't sure where she was going but her feet were automatically directing her towards the Entrance hall.

She arrived and pushed at the large oak doors revealing the pouring rain outside. She rushed into the cascading water and dashed towards the forbidden forest where she tripped on an eroding root and fell to her knees. She let out a large sob as the tears began to flow down her face.

She pulled herself up from the muddy earth and steadied herself on her shaking legs. Her pyjama pants and black t-shirt clung to her body as the rain continued to pour down. The tears and rain together began to obstruct her vision but she tried to move on despite the minor setbacks.

As she neared the darkened forest while shivering and shaking from head to toe she felt something hard contact her face, knocking her backwards a few feet. She lay on her back a moment before sitting up again to look for the source of her intruder. She felt something whip her from behind in the middle of her back and she let out a piercing shriek.

The Whomping willow's branches attacked her fiercely as she tried to escape its clutches. Her eyes grew wide as yet another thick branch took a blow at her and caught her in her stomach sending her back to her knees and short of breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" someone screamed at her, and a figure darted into her sight. She was too sore and breathless to identify the person who was tugging at her arm.

"Come on!" the person screamed to her as the tree began to attack them as well. They were knocked into her and the two of them crumpled to the ground. Sally-Anne felt the person fall on top of her and she looked up into his eyes.

"Malfoy?" she asked questioningly.

"Come on!" He yelled again and rolled off her only to be knocked down again by a very angry willow.

A lightning bolt crashed through the midnight sky and illuminated the Hogwarts grounds. Sally-Anne crawled over to Malfoy on her hands and knees where he was currently nursing a sore cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Sally-Anne yelled fiercely into the wind as a roll of thunder rumbled amidst the howling winds and pouring rain.

"Saving you, what the hell do you think?" He said quickly. "Come on we need to get out of here."

The tree took another thrash at them and managed to strike Sally-Anne on her leg. She let out a moan as she felt the place of contact sting and blood trickle down the side of her leg.

Draco grabbed her arm and they hurried out of the Whomping Willow's line of fire. Draco continued to drag her as they hurried away from the edge of the Forbidden Forest but Sally-Anne's legs gave out on her and she stumbled to the ground once more.

"Come on, get up!" Malfoy hissed to her as he collapsed to his knees beside her.

"I can't!" she wailed as another blinding flash of lightning coursed throughout the sky. She tried to push the matted blond hair out of her face with her cold and muddy hands but it was so tangled that she had to give up.

"What the hell are you doing out here!" Draco asked her enraged. She let out a sob and the tears started to cascade down her face once again. His face looked at her confused as though he didn't know what to do.

_Well I don't blame him. You look like a blubbering idiot Sally-Anne!_

Her thoughts only made her start to cry harder which turned Dracos look into terror.

"Are you seriously injured? Come on Sally-Anne, stop crying!" He grabbed her arm and shook her slightly. "Are you alright?"

"N-n-no …" she stuttered as she rubbed her eyes harshly. "I'm n-n-not o-okay."

Draco looked at her sympathetically; his platinum blonde hair was also tangled and was falling into his face. "Come on, we need to get you back to the castle."

He stood up and helped Sally-Anne to her feet while gently guiding her back to the school by her hand. She continued to sniffle and every now and then let out a tiny moan of pain.

Once they had reached the giant oak doors he turned to her and motioned for her to be quiet. He pushed open the doors and the two entered into the silent and darkened entrance hall.

Sally-Anne vaguely wondered why nobody had come to investigate why the doors to the school had opened and closed a few times that night but brushed it off as Draco steered her towards an empty classroom down the hall.

Sally-Anne wiped her face with her free hand in order to wipe away evidence from her tear stained face. It made no difference, however, because it was clearly evident she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her as he closed the door to one of the vacant classrooms. Sally-Anne plopped herself on to one of the desks and stared down at her feet.

"What happened?"

Sally-Anne couldn't believe that the most hated person in the school, known for bullying and being so cruel, was actually asking her this question with such sincerity in his voice.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Sally-Anne didn't know why she did it, perhaps it was because she had nobody left to talk to and here was someone wanting to help. She opened her mouth and let it all out; everything that had happened with her friends, how they had betrayed her, lied to her. She eventually couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears again.

"And what about that necklace? I'm sorry for taking it from you, it must mean a great deal to you."

Sally-Anne hesitated. She wasn't sure she should trust anyone with it's secret, but here Draco was being so nice to her and she just felt like she could trust him with her life.

"When I was just a young child, my father used to beat my family. That is, my mother, my brother, and I. My younger brother, Tyler, was born with a special gift. He has the power to read minds of others. My father became immensely interested in the dark arts and joined forces with Lord … well you-know-who. My mother became quite distressed after he got swallowed by the darkness and worried for our families safety." Sally-Anne took a breath "When I was only seven and Tyler was five, my father discovered Tyler's gift. My mother had tried to hide it from him because she was concerned about Tyler's safety. Blake, my father, told his master about Tyler and he was ordered to recruit Tyler for the purpose of serving the Dark lord. My mother became scared and decided that it was time for us to escape. She packed our things and told Blake that we were leaving. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy."

Sally-Anne breathed out heavily and closed her eyes as though to remember something. Draco pulled out a chair and sat down beside the desk she was sitting on. He looked quite curious and understanding. When Sally-Anne opened her eyes to look at him he urged her to continue.

"We escaped though. We stayed at a tiny little hotel on the outskirts of London for a few nights before he came after us. My mother had taken certain precautions so that Tyler would always be safe … I'm Tyler's secret keeper."

Draco's eyes widened as Sally-Anne pulled the locket from under her damp shirt and held the silver locket close to her.

"My mother took Tyler someplace and concealed the location into this locket. I'm not sure how exactly, I never did ask questions, but my mother told me to always keep this necklace safe with me and that only I could reveal where Tyler was. To this day, I am the only one that knows, and I guess Blake has been trying to figure it out. He still wants my brothers powers but the only way he can get them is through me. That's why this necklace is so important to me."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but a noise from somewhere in the corner made both their heads turn in that direction.

"What was that?" Sally-Anne said quickly.

"Listen, Sally-Anne." Draco said in a whisper "your brother may be in danger, you need to tell me where he is!"

"Draco?" Sally-Anne looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You need to tell me where he is." He said a little louder. His eyes didn't look so caring anymore and his voice was starting to scare the shivering girl. Her eyes widened as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at her.

"What are you doing?" her voice wavered slightly.

"That's a good boy." A voice spoke from the same corner as the noise had. Sally-Anne whipped her head towards the voice and all colour drained from her features. "Your services were quite worth it Draco, I shall pay you the full price."

Draco nodded and put his wand back into his robes. Sally-Anne glanced back and forth between Draco and Andrew Blake, confusion and horror starting to dawn on her face.

"You may be excused now Mr. Malfoy, I'll take it from here."

Draco nodded again and swept over to the door.

"Malfoy!" Sally-Anne screamed at him "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Draco turned to look at her and for one fleeting moment he looked sorry. But it may have just been Sally-Anne's imagination because what he said was far from sorry. "Like I'd ever want to be friends with a stupid Hufflepuff. How stupid are you Perks? I'm a Malfoy, I still have my pride!" And with that he walked out the door and it shut with a click.

Sally-Anne stared with terror at the door. Her heart literally stopped beating the moment she realized, she was alone, with Andrew Blake.

SLAP.

His hand came into contact with her face and she was thrown off the desk and onto the hard cement floor. Her previous injuries from the Whomping Willow started to ache and her whole body trembled with defeat.

"You silly girl." Blake towered over her. "You thought you and your blasted whore of a mother could defy me? I'll have you know that I will personally have the lot of you killed by the time this is over."

Sally-Anne refused to look at him in the eyes. He kicked her in the stomach and she rolled over in pain.

_Someone, anyone, HELP!_

Her insides were screaming with pain but outside she refused to let him beat her. She would prove to him that she was strong.

"Now that you've revealed to me what I needed to know, tell me what I_ want _to know. Where is your brother?"

Sally-Anne held her tongue and remained silent. Blake became enraged again and kicked her once more. This time she let out a stifled groan.

"Tell me where he is!"

"I can't!" Sally-Anne wailed at him.

"Don't lie to me girl! Let me teach you the meaning of pain for your poor decisions!" he yelled enraged. "Crucio!"

And for the second time in Sally-Anne's fifteen years of life, she felt the horrible pain wash over her. Breaking her whole body into shattered pieces as it consumed her from head to toe. And Sally-Anne couldn't stay strong any longer.

She screamed.


	26. The Truth About Tyler

**Against All Odds**

By Allison Stolz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. If I did, I would be an extremely rich British woman named J.K. Rowling and this story would actually be in a published book. Seeing as I'm not Jo, please don't sue me. The only thing that I take credit for is the plot line, the sarcasm, and the personalities that I've put into some of the characters.

–**Allie**

The pain quickly subsided as Blake released the curse and clutched his arm in agony. His wand dropped from his grasp and he gasped in pain.

Sally-Anne tried to catch her breath. She felt like a thousand knives were cutting into her, her entire body was searing with intense throbbing.  
"Damn this," Blake picked up his wand and shoved it back into his robes. "I'll be back for you!" he swaggered, hand still clutching at his upper arm, and stumbled out of the darkened classroom.

Sally-Anne lay motionless for several minutes praying that someone would come and find her. She was about to give up hope of consciousness, when the door opened once more.

"Are you okay?" Draco moved into the room and kneeled beside her beaten body. She glared up at him and tried to shove him away.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" She sneered viciously. She pushed herself upwards but her frail arms could not support herself and she slid back to the cold and hard floor.

"Listen to me, Perks!" Draco snapped. "I didn't have to come back to help you, it was a choice I made all by myself."

"Ooh that must have been hard. Thinking and making your own decisions must have been a big challenge for you Draco, I commend you for putting too much effort into my well-being."

He glared at her before standing up and trying to pull her up with him.

"OW!"

"Well maybe if you co-operated a little more, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"You're forgetting what I've just been through!" she balanced on her two feet slowly before falling backwards and into Draco's outstretched arms.

"I suppose you deserve a bit of an explanation." He helped her into a chair. "I'll make this short because I don't even know what possessed me to come back to you."

"Guilt perhaps?" Sally-Anne mumbled softly that Draco barely even heard.

"It started back the day before we arrived at Hogwarts. I was walking along getting my school supplies when I noticed a shiny silver something glittering on the ground. I stooped to pick it up and it happened to be your locket, Perks. Well as I was examining it, a man approached me and demanded that I hand it over to him. It turns out that your father had been trailing you ever since he spotted you in Diagon Alley in hopes you would lead him to Tyler. We made an agreement, I would figure out what that necklace represented and get the location of Tyler and he would pay me."

Sally-Anne glared at him as he smirked his genuine Malfoy smirk.

"Anyways, I've been trying all bloody year, and finally tonight was the lucky night. Earlier this evening we had a few problems with Potter and his sidekicks, he managed to outwit Umbridge and the lot of them attacked the Inquisitorial squad. I only became conscious shortly before you came into the picture. I was wandering around trying to find Professor Umbridge when you came running into view and out the front door. I figured that perhaps it would be my lucky day and quickly owled your father telling him I was about to get it out of you and to meet me in the vacant classroom. That's when I followed you and played sincere. You see, Perks, I am a very good actor."  
Sally-Anne felt her face grow hot and had the biggest urge to attack Malfoy. She was, however, in no condition to do as much and settled on glaring at him.

"I have a question for you then, Malfoy, why exactly did Blake stumble out of here so suddenly clutching his arm. I thought he wanted the information?"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "He was clutching his arm?"

"Yes."

Draco's lip twitched into a smile. "The Dark Lord must be busy tonight." He let out a short and cruel laugh, which made Sally-Anne feel sick. "You might want to visit the hospital wing, Perks, I daresay you are in no condition to wander around at this time of night."

He pulled her out of the chair and guided her towards the Infirmary. Outside of the wing he stopped and turned to the pained girl. "I'm not going in with you. This is as far as I go and I don't want anything to do with you ever again."

"That's fine with me." Sally-Anne glared up at him and noticed that he didn't seem like his usual arrogant and evil self. He almost seemed regretful.

"Well … bye then." He hesitated for a moment and then left her standing there. She watched his retreating form wander down the hall until he became a dot in the distance. She sighed before pushing open the door to the Hospital Wing and limped her way in.

"Sally-Anne!" Susan screeched as she rushed over to her. Sally-Anne was engulfed in a large hug by her frantic friend, which was soon joined with three other people.

"Now really!" Madam Pomfrey scolded harshly as she pulled the four teens off of Sally-Anne. She examined Sally-Anne quickly, taking in all her cuts and bruises before ushering her to a bed and making her lye down as she collected some medication.

"How did you know I would be here?" Sally-Anne asked Susan incredulously.

"Well." Susan bit her lip. "We didn't. After you left I woke up Hannah and we collected Justin and Ernie. We've been searching for you for the past hour or so and finally decided to check here in case you had gotten hurt."

Sally-Anne beamed at the lot of them.

"We truly are sorry, Sally-Anne." Justin mumbled and Susan, Hannah and Ernie all nodded in agreement.

It was then that Sally-Anne realized that even though her friends had been keeping a secret from her, she too had been keeping one from them about her father and brother. And after Madam Pomfrey dismissed her from the Infirmary and telling them to hurry back to their common room, she told them.

She told them absolutely everything.

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS_

_`In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to this country and is once more active._

_`It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy._

_`We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month. "_

_`The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more"._

_`Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

_'Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for com_  
_ment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is_  
_not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting fol_  
_lowers once more for afresh attempt to seize power._

_Sally-Anne read the newspaper out loud to her friends at the Hufflepuff table the next morning at breakfast. She still had visible bruises and signs of being beaten by something, but Madam Pomfrey had healed most of them up. _

_The newspaper article was the talk of the day following closely by Umbridge's disappearance and the return of Dumbledore. _

_Sally-Anne watched as Draco Malfoy stormed into the great hall and slumped down into a seat at the Slytherin table only to strike up a whispered conversation with a few other students. She knew exactly what he was in such a huff about. His father had been one of those select few death eaters that had gotten into the Ministry the night before. She wasn't too shocked anymore to learn that her own father had also been amongst those that were caught and placed in Azkaban, it did explain to her why he had abandoned her in the vacant classroom. _

_Sally-Anne was stunned though to learn that as she had been checked up in the Hospital Wing, Umbridge was being treated in one of the beds near her. And only shortly after she had left to go back to the common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione and some others had been admitted. _

_"__Things are sure going crazy around here," Justin said to no one in particular as he grabbed another muffin from the middle of the table._

_And Sally-Anne couldn't have said it better herself. Three days before end of term, she noticed Ron and Hermione walking around which meant they had been released from the hospital wing. Only one day before, Umbridge had tried to depart unnoticed, unluckily for her Peeves seemed determine to follow through on his instructions to make her life a complete hell. And that is what he did as he chased her down the grounds whacking her with Professor McGonagall's walking stick. _

_As the last Hogwarts feast ended and all the students headed to their dorms to spend their last night in the castle, Sally-Anne felt a little sad that she wouldn't see Hogwarts for another two months._

_"__It's alright, Sal," Justin noticed her longing look at the hallways. "You'll be back in no time." _

_She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He seemed a bit surprised at first but gave her hand a quick squeeze. Sally-Anne tugged him into the same empty classroom that she had talked to him so long ago in._

_"__Why are we in here?" He asked as soon as she shut the door. _

_"__Because." She grinned and moved closer to him. "I've been meaning to tell you something … Justin, I really like you."_

_***_

_Sally-Anne walked hand in hand with Justin as they exited the castle and boarded onto the horseless carriage along with Hannah and Ernie. The group was quiet the whole ride to Hogsmeade station and even still they remained silent as they boarded the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment near the back._

_"__Sal?" Hannah questioned finally, breaking the silence. "You never did explain to us about Tyler."_

_Sally-Anne looked at her feet for a moment before speaking in a hushed voice. "Tyler became very sick shortly after we left Blake. He was diagnosed with some strange disease that forms in the brain. The Healers told us it had something to do with his ability to read minds."_

_They all looked compassionate as she paused._

_"__I was told to tell people, if I ever came across the situation, that the necklace revealed the location and that I didn't know how to use it. The necklace holds no special power, only a picture of Tyler, my mother and I. I'm the only one able to open it." She pulled the chain from her under her shirt and unclasped the locket to reveal Belinda Perks hugging her two children. All three were smiling and waving up at everyone. "Tyler is at St. Jason's Medical Infirmary for sick children. It's located in Australia. My mother told me where we were keeping him and that I couldn't say a word to Blake anything that I knew otherwise bad things would happen. This locket represents my promise to her and other than you four, I haven't told anyone exactly where he is." Sally-Anne felt the tears well up in her eyes as she finished. Susan even looked like she was about to cry as well. _

_"__I'm sorry Sal," she whispered._

_"__Don't be." Sally-Anne said assuredly. "There's nothing you can do about it. What's done is done. With Blake locked up now Tyler should be fairly safe. My mother and I are supposed to visit him this summer and letters that the doctor sent us say that he may be released soon."_

_The rest of the ride back to Kings Cross Station, Sally-Anne stared out the window at the changing scenery. She enjoyed watching the different landscapes change constantly until it became evident they were in Muggle London. She breathed a sigh of relief as the train came to a halt at Platform 9 ¾ and all five teens hustled off the train to their awaiting families._

_Belinda was standing there, waiting as always, and welcoming her daughter with a large and comforting hug. And as Sally-Anne observed closer, a boy a few years younger was standing beside Belinda Perks, and grinning from ear to ear at the site of her. _

_Sally-Anne let out a cry of joy as she flung her arms around her younger brother for the first time in years and allowed the tears to fall down her face._

_"__They released me early!" the boy answered her unvoiced question. Sally-Anne smiled and remembered that he could read her mind. _

_"__I'm glad to have you back, Tyler."_

_"__It's good to be back, Sally-Anne."_

_"__Come." Belinda Perks grabbed her two children's hands and steered them away from the crowded platform. Sally-Anne gave a last wave to her friends and blew a kiss to Justin – who blushed furiously. "So, Sally-Anne," her mother questioned curiously as they exited the barrier that separated Platform 9 ¾ from the rest of Kings cross-station. "What have you been up to this year?"_

_Sally-Anne grinned._

_"__Maybe we should sit down, this might take awhile."_


End file.
